Et maintenant ?
by lexiane
Summary: Quand les runes de Max réapparaissent, les choses se gâtent… et le passé remonte à la surface.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **ET MAINTENANT ?

**Auteur :** lexi

**Disclamer : **Dark Angel appartient James Cameron, la Fox, etc… pas à moi. Seule cette histoire et les nouveaux personnages le sont.

**Pairing : **Max & Alec, of course !

**Résumé : **Quand les runes de Max réapparaissent, les choses se gâtent… et le passé remonte à la surface.

Les pensées et les flashbacks sont en italique.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Seattle, Noël 2021

Elle s'était postée sur le toit dès le lever du jour pour dominer les alentours de Terminal City. Elle observait l'effervescence qui régnait des deux cotés des barrières. Même les transgéniques, pourtant rompus à l'impassibilité en toute occasion, avaient du mal à contenir leur agitation. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte du toit et marcher jusqu'à elle. Il glissa les bras autour de sa taille et se pencha vers son cou.

- Nerveuse ? demanda-t-il en la sentant frissonner.  
- Pas vraiment.

Elle s'appuya contre lui et soupira.

- C'est juste que ça dure depuis tellement longtemps… Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant ? Regarde…

Il lui montra l'entrée de Terminal City.

Un contingent de soldats sauta du camion qui venait de s'arrêter devant les grilles. Leur ligne de démarcation à eux. D'un coté les humains, de l'autre… Quoi au juste ? Elle ne savait plus trop, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle observa froidement les soldats écarter la foule, progresser vers l'entrée de leur camp retranché et remarqua les gens dehors, les curieux observant la fin du siège, anxieux. Elle vit le Général Lydecker s'arrêter devant le portail, une pince coupante à la main. Le cadenas qui condamnait les grilles tomba à terre.

Elle se sentait à la fois incroyablement crispée et incroyablement détachée. Comme si cette histoire était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si son esprit n'arrivait pas à assimiler, pire encore, à accepter ce que ses yeux voyaient. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Et maintenant ?

* * *

1 an plus tôt

L'aube se levait et les transgéniques étaient réunis sur le toit. Le piquet qui portait leur drapeau s'éleva lentement sur l'immeuble le plus haut de Terminal City. La meilleure façon de faire comprendre aux soldats amassés derrière les grilles qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas sans lutte.

Max frissonna et Logan sera plus fort sa main gantée. Elle ferma les yeux de lassitude, puis se sermonna en se rappelant les mots d'Alec.

- Du calme, un problème à la fois, lui avait-il glissé à l'oreille lorsqu'il avait perçu son infime mouvement de recul à la vue de son ex-petit ami sur le toit.

Elle était restée impassible quand Logan lui avait pris la main et il lui avait jeté un regard surpris. Mais Alec avait raison. Un problème à la fois. Pour l'instant, sa priorité était de veiller au bon fonctionnement d'un Terminal City en état de siège.

_Moi qui adore les défis, je suis servie_.

- Tout ça grâce à toi, lui murmura le Veilleur.

Elle réprima un geste d'énervement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, tout ça grâce à elle ? Ils se retrouvaient tous coincés dans un nouveau Manticore. C'est sûr, ce n'étaient plus les soldats de Lydecker qui les encadraient, mais la Garde Nationale. Et ils pouvaient circuler librement dans le périmètre des grilles. Une cage dorée, en somme. Si tant est que "doré" puisse être le qualificatif approprié pour parler de Terminal City. Ici, c'était plutôt la moisissure, la rouille et la vétusté qui faisait office de dorure. Avait-il perdu la tête ?

Elle vit Alec se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Excuse-moi, Logan, mais il faut que je parle à Alec.

Le regard du Veilleur s'assombrit. L'espace d'un instant, quand elle l'avait laissé prendre sa main, il avait cru… Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle courrait pour rattraper le jeune transgénique qui s'engouffrait dans l'escalier, sans lui accorder un regard. Il avait du se tromper.

* * *

- Alec !

Le jeune homme se retourna et attendit que Max le rejoigne.

- Reprends ton souffle ! Je te manquais à ce point ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Il faut que tu m'aides.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

- J'espérais vraiment que c'était terminé, cette histoire de toi et moi ensemble.  
- Ce n'est pas ça. J'imagine que toi et Mole, vous avez travaillé sur le moyen de sortir du périmètre sans se faire repérer ?  
- On s'en est occupé. Mais sincèrement, tu ne penses pas qu'il y a mieux à faire pour l'instant que d'aller se balader à l'extérieur ? On peut tenir quelques semaines avec les stocks d'eau et de nourriture qu'on a mis en place ces derniers mois. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux garder profil bas pendant quelques temps. Sans compter que tu es probablement la personne la moins bien placée pour sortir, toutes les télés de Seattle ont diffusé des images de ta petite personne en long, en large et en travers. Tu te ferais repérer immédiatement.  
- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Je veux que tu me fasses sortir Original Cindy, Sketchy et Logan.

Alec la regarda, surpris.

- Tu veux que je fasse sortir Logan aussi ?  
- Oui. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plus important à faire que de parler sentiments avec lui. Et ne me dit pas que le mieux serait que nous ayons une discussion franche, d'accord ? continua-t-elle, énervée. Il sait déjà qu'on a rompu.  
- Non, Max. Il croit que tu sors avec moi, nuance. Pour la majorité des mecs, c'est un point final à une histoire, mais au cas où ça t'aurais échappé, Logan vit sur une autre planète, rectifia-t-il d'un air sarcastique. Tu sais, celle des preux chevaliers. Celle où les gentlemen comme lui vienne sauver les demoiselles en détresse des ogres comme moi !  
- Ça suffit, siffla-t-elle. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on m'en débarrasse pendant quelques temps, ne me dis pas que ça te pose un problème ?  
- A vos ordres, princesse, dit-il avec un petit salut ironique. Je vais te l'expédier par catapulte de l'autre coté des barrières. Autre chose ?  
- Non. Si tu me cherches, je suis dans mon bureau.

Alec la regarda s'éloigner. Et bien, quel changement ! Si on lui avait dit il y a encore quelques jours que Max voudrait se 'débarrasser' de Logan, il aurait sûrement beaucoup ri. Encore qu'elle avait tenu plus longtemps que la moyenne de ses tentatives habituelles depuis qu'elle 'sortait' avec lui. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il s'était fait avoir – elle était partie s'enfermer dans son bureau pendant que lui devrait arriver à convaincre leurs amis de s'en aller. Il ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour OC et Sketchy, ils étaient plutôt raisonnables – en tout cas OC – et feraient en sorte de ne pas leur attirer d'ennuis. Mais Logan…

Il grimaça, perdu dans ses pensées. Max se trompait si elle pensait que Logan lâcherait le morceau aussi facilement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir de quelle façon il s'accrochait à ses enquêtes, alors à elle… Il se demanda si finalement elle n'avait pas eu raison de prétendre qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Et si lui se mettait à penser ça, c'est qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Il soupira et se lança à la recherche des trois ordinaires, s'efforçant d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête.

_Ce n'est pas le fait de sortir avec Max qui t'embête, c'est de faire semblant de sortir avec elle._

* * *

Après être passé voir Mole pour mettre au point le passage de ses amis en 'zone libre', il les retrouva dans la pièce que les transgéniques avaient ironiquement appelé la _Cantina_, sorte de cafétéria-salle de repos occupant tout le premier étage du bâtiment le plus vaste de Terminal City. Luke et Dix, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas submergés par les problèmes internes, se changeaient en explorateur de la zone contaminée et arrivaient parfois à débusquer quelques trésors. Il y a quelques semaines, ils avaient découvert une vidéothèque oubliée dans un appartement autrefois grand luxe et s'étaient pris de passion pour un film aux décors on ne peut plus kitch où il était question de guerre et d'étoiles. Depuis, les références obscures à ce navet pré-Impulsion resurgissaient parfois aux moments les plus incongrus. La _Cantina_, c'était venu la première fois que les transgéniques s'étaient regroupés dans la pièce pour le repas. Mole, avec son tact habituel, avait fait remarquer que le rassemblement tenait plus de la foire aux monstres qu'à une réunion de famille. Ambiance…

Amusé, il repensait à cette scène en regardant Sketchy. Bouche bée, le jeune homme contemplait les transhumains qui s'agitaient autour de lui, se demandant probablement sur quelle planète il était tombé. Foire aux monstres, hein ? Mole n'était pas tombé loin…

- Hey, Sketch ! A force de les dévisager comme ça, tu vas finir par les vexer ! lança-t-il.

Sketchy sursauta et une lueur paniquée traversa son regard. Alec éclata de rire. Autant pour le journaliste sans peur et sans reproche ! Logan lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

- T'inquiète, mon pote, le rassura le X5. Ils ne mordent pas.  
- Tu nous cherchais, beau gosse ? demanda OC.  
- Oui. Préparez-vous, nous allons vous évacuer de Terminal City.

Logan se tourna vers le jeune X5.

- Pendant que tu les fais sortir d'ici, peux-tu me dire où est Max ? Il faut que je lui parle.  
- Max est occupée, elle avait certaines choses à voir avec Mole. Mais Luke a enfin réussi à régler le système de vidéo-conférence, alors si c'est important, tu pourras lui parler quand tu seras arrivé chez Joshua.

Logan le regarda sans comprendre.

- Tu es en train de dire que vous allez me faire sortir aussi ? C'est hors de question, je reste avec vous.  
- La question n'est pas de savoir si tu veux rester ici ou pas. Vous sortez tous les trois, un point c'est tout, rectifia sèchement Alec.  
- Doucement, dit OC pour calmer le jeu. Je comprends Logan. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas lever le camp en laissant mes amis dans la panade. On reste et on vous file un coup de main.  
- OC a raison, renchérit Sketchy. Et puis, tu te rends compte des super articles que je vais pouvoir publier ? Le seul journaliste à être jamais entré à l'intérieur de Terminal City ! Whaou !

OC lui jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre la parole.

- On peut vous être utile ici.  
- Ecoutez, dit Alec, je sais que vous êtes plein de bonnes intentions, mais on ne peut vraiment pas vous garder. On est à Terminal City, pas à Disneyland. L'air, la terre et l'eau sont tellement pollués que vous tomberiez malades en un rien de temps…  
- Avec la transfusion faite avec le sang de Joshua, je ne risque pas grand chose, fit remarquer Logan.  
- Ce n'est qu'une transfusion, ce n'est pas ton sang. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais votre présence ici ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Il faut qu'on vous fasse sortir tout de suite, on ne peut pas attendre que l'armée renforce le périmètre de sécurité, après ce sera trop dangereux. On ne peut pas se permettre un incident maintenant.  
- Max ne sera pas d'accord pour nous laisser partir, dit Logan.

Une voix coupa court à la discussion.

- En fait, c'est elle qui l'a demandé.

Max sortit de l'ombre et fit face à Logan qui la regardait, incrédule. Elle s'était sentie plutôt lâche de laisser Alec se débrouiller avec lui. Après tout, le Veilleur, c'était son problème. Et puis, elle voulait dire au revoir à ses amis avant qu'ils ne franchissent les grilles. Dieu seul savait quand elle les reverrait.

- Tu veux réellement qu'on s'en aille ? dit Logan, réalisant soudain qu'elle était sérieuse.  
- Oui, et le plus vite possible. Mole vous attend en bas.

Alec, Sketchy et OC s'éloignèrent discrètement, laissant les deux ex-amoureux s'expliquer.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda le Veilleur. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, tu me… vires sans aucune autre forme de procès ?  
- Je ne te 'vire' pas, Logan, corrigea Max, exaspérée. Je fais en sorte que vous soyez en sécurité. Et vous ne l'êtes pas ici, avec l'armée à nos portes et l'atmosphère qui est viciée. En plus, on a besoin de gens qui puissent nous aider de l'extérieur. On a besoin du Veilleur pour jouer les intermédiaires entre TC et les transgéniques qui sont de l'autre coté des grilles. Ici, on a une marge de manœuvre plutôt limitée. Je t'en prie, les choses sont déjà suffisamment compliquées comme ça, n'en rajoute pas.  
- Je n'avais jamais réalisé que je te compliquais l'existence, dit Logan avec amertume. Je suppose que c'est ta manière de me dire que je vous dérange, Alec et toi…  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Alec. Vous êtes humains et nous, transgéniques. Les habitants de TC sont pour certains encore loin de penser que les humains peuvent coopérer avec nous et je ne voudrais pas que les choses se gâtent. Pour le moment, on a trop besoin de garder les choses sous contrôle à l'intérieur.

Logan garda le silence, puis finit par acquiescer. Il la suivit sans un mot alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres qui attendaient avec Mole. Alec leur expliqua par quel moyen ils allaient les faire sortir.

- Nous avons organisé un réseau de tunnels qui partent de TC vers les points chauds de Seattle. Le tunnel principal donne dans les égouts qui passent sous Lincoln Avenue. L'entrée est surveillée par vidéo et suffisamment dissimulée pour que les égoutiers n'y voient que du feu, donc tout devrait bien se passer. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il faudra marcher un peu pour s'éloigner du passage avant de remonter à la surface. On ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur ce coin avec trop d'allées et venues. Ça ira ?  
- Ça devrait, dit Sketchy, pas franchement ravi à l'idée de se payer une petite promenade matinale dans des lieux aussi nauséabonds.  
- Ne perdez pas Ty de vue, rajouta Max en désignant d'un signe de tête le jeune X6 debout à coté d'eux, ces tunnels sont de vrais labyrinthes. Ça m'ennuierait que vous ressortiez à l'air libre à l'autre bout de la ville. Et surtout, je vous en prie, gardez profil bas quand vous serez ressortis de l'autre coté. Evitez d'attirer l'attention. On garde les méthodes de contact habituelles, mon portable ou celui d'Alec – Dix y a posé des brouilleurs – ou le réseau de Logan. C'est tout.  
- Vous ne nous accompagnez pas ? demanda Logan.  
- Non, il y a trop de choses qu'ils doivent régler ici, répondit Mole, pour qui les adieux s'éternisaient un peu trop.

OC comprit le message. Elle prit Max dans ses bras.

- On fera gaffe, Boo. Mais faites attention à vos fesses, vous aussi. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas une malheureuse barrière qui va les empêcher de vous tomber dessus si l'envie leur en prend. Et les tanks, ça fait des dégâts. Et toi, tu as intérêt à veiller sur ma chérie, beau gosse, avertit-elle Alec. Parce que sinon, c'est moi qui te ferais la peau.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, la rassura Alec qui, fidèle à son rôle de 'petit ami', passa un bras autour de la taille de Max.

Logan, à qui le geste passa inaperçu, regardait Ty depuis un moment. Se voir ramener à la porte par un gosse de même pas 15 ans lui laissait un goût amer. Max surprit son regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il vit à TC depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître les égouts de cette bonne vieille ville par cœur.  
- Ce n'est ça qui me pose un problème, répliqua sèchement Logan.

Max haussa les épaules. Tant pis pour lui. Elle commençait à en avoir marre de passer son temps à flatter son égo, à aménager son emploi du temps pour lui plaire, à le voir pleurer sur une histoire qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Si tant est quelle ait jamais existé. Elle se surprit elle-même en pensant ça.

_Depuis quand suis-je capable de penser à Logan avec autant de lucidité ? A croire qu'il n'y à rien de mieux qu'une bonne vieille prise d'otages pour se remettre les idées en place…_

- Au revoir, Logan, dit-elle fermement.

Aux oreilles du Veilleur, cela sonna comme un adieu.

Max, Alec et Mole regardèrent Ty guider les trois ordinaires vers l'entrée du tunnel. Sketchy et OC se retournèrent et leur firent un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Max soupira et se détendit, avant de réaliser qu'elle était toujours dans les bras d'Alec. Elle se dégagea brusquement, mal à l'aise. Le X5 leva un sourcil narquois et elle lui renvoya un regard noir.

- Et maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Maintenant, au boulot. Essayons de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce merdier.  
- Bien dit ! approuva Mole.

Un problème à la fois.

* * *

2 mois plus tard

Dix et Luke avaient pris note des informations que leur transmettait Logan par le biais de l'ordinateur. Alec déboula dans le centre de contrôle comme un ouragan.

- Quelqu'un a vu Max ?

Alec cherchait la transgénique depuis plus d'une heure et commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître ces derniers temps et lui une fâcheuse tendance à… oui, s'inquiéter.

_Attention, mon gars, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle pense que tu la maternes et elle se fera un plaisir de t'étrangler._

- Doucement, Roméo, ironisa Mole. Si tu continues à ce rythme, on n'aura bientôt plus de porte en état de fonctionner et je te rappelle qu'au niveau finances, on est un peu limite.  
- Joshua m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers le toit, intervint Luke. Mais je pense que ça peut attendre deux minutes, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant qu'Alec allait quitter la pièce. On a besoin de toi pour une extraction. Si tu te mets aussi à jouer les hommes invisibles, on ne va pas s'en sortir.  
- Max était un peu… déconnectée, ces jours-ci, mais ça va passer, l'excusa Alec.  
- Elle est complètement épuisée, tu veux dire, corrigea Mole. Il va falloir qu'elle dorme un bon coup, histoire de relâcher la pression, parce qu'elle va finir par disjoncter. Et par NOUS faire disjoncter avec ses sautes d'humeur. Vous dirigez TC à deux… et on a besoin de vous deux opérationnels.  
- Ce n'est pas une machine, Mole, juste une transgénique.  
- Je le sais bien, et c'est justement pour ça que je te dis qu'il faut qu'elle se repose. Et toi aussi. Ecoute, boy-scout, j'admets que je n'étais pas franchement ravi à l'idée que toi et Mademoiselle 'On-ne-touche-pas-aux-humains' s'occupent de faire tourner la baraque, mais j'avoue que vous vous débrouillez comme des chefs. En fait, on est environ 700 personnes a espérer que ça continue. Alors, ce serait vraiment sympa que ta copine ne craque pas.

Alec savait bien que Mole avait raison, mais c'était Max ! Pour lui faire admettre qu'elle en faisait trop et qu'elle allait finir par s'écrouler, il avait encore du boulot. Il se passa une main lasse dans le cou. Le problème, c'est que lui aussi commençait à fatiguer… et que les deux personnes qui faisaient 'tourner la baraque', comme l'avait si judicieusement fait remarquer Mole, ne pouvaient se permettre de se mettre hors-service en même temps. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient parfaitement fonctionné tous les deux, se relayant à tour de rôle quand l'autre commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour… mais il ne faudrait pas que ça dure encore trop longtemps. Il reprit ses esprits et se concentra sur Dix et son problème d'extraction.

- Ok, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Rien de bien compliqué. On a un groupe de quatre transgéniques qui ont pris contact avec Logan par le canal habituel. Il demande l'heure du rendez-vous et le point de contact avec notre équipe pour leur relayer l'information.  
- L'identité de nos visiteurs a été confirmée ?  
- Positif pour les deux X5. Ils sont enregistrés dans les bases de données de Manticore. Pour les deux X7 par contre, pas de traces. Mais ça n'a rien d'inquiétant, quand Max a fait exploser le labo, certaines bases de données ont été endommagées. D'après Logan, ce sont des gosses, je ne vois pas trop quels problèmes ils pourraient nous poser…  
- Et tu dis qu'ils veulent s'enterrer à TC en notre compagnie ? s'étonna Alec. Moi qui croyais que les suicidaires dans ce genre étaient devenus une espèce en voie de disparition ces deux derniers mois…  
- Et oui, nous on rêve de sortir et eux d'être mis en cage… Chacun son truc, ironisa Mole.  
- Ok. Dis à Logan qu'on les récupère à l'endroit habituel, demain soir à 20 heures. Je prends la tête de l'équipe. Que quelqu'un dise à Mike et à Chris qu'ils viennent avec moi.  
- On prévient Max ? demanda Luke.

Alec hésita un instant, puis secoua la tête.

- Laisse tomber. C'est une mission de routine, pas la peine de l'inquiéter. Au fait, un de mes contacts m'a averti que le ravitaillement demandé était arrivé. Il y en a pour plusieurs tonnes de nourriture, Mole, alors je voudrais que tu mettes en place un système pour tout évacuer de South Market le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible.  
- Avant demain soir ?  
- Ça pose un problème ?  
- Si j'arrive à obtenir les plans de South Market, non.  
- Tu les auras dans une heure, assura Dix.  
- Alors c'est réglé, trancha Alec. Max ira avec toi.  
- Hey ! râla Mole. Je suis grand, je n'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice !  
- Vraiment, mon lézard ? Tu as raison, je suis sûr que mon ami de la mafia chinoise préfèrera traiter avec un transhumain plutôt qu'avec une superbe brune…  
- Très drôle…  
- Rien d'autre ?

Il remarqua l'air embarrassé de Dix.

- Quoi ? Crache le morceau, on n'a pas toute la nuit.  
- Logan a demandé si on pouvait faire un détour par les locaux de la police pour leur emprunter un fichier.

Alec le regarda, incrédule.

- C'est une blague ? On est encerclés par la Garde Nationale, poursuivi par la NSA et les flics dans tout Seattle, et il veut qu'on aille faire un petit tour par le poste de police pour leur… emprunter un fichier ?

Dix eut un sourire embarrassé.

- Il voit peut-être ça comme un remboursement pour services rendus…, lâcha Mole.  
- Sans blague ! ironisa Alec. Max te donnerais une sacrée liste si elle devait faire le compte de tout ce que lui doit Logan. En attendant, s'il te repose la question, dis-lui de ma part que la boite de location de kamikazes pour sauveur de l'humanité est fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je vais voir Max, si vous avez besoin de nous, on est sur le toit.

* * *

Max contemplait la ville. Elle se disait qu'elle monterait ici pour regarder l'éclipse de lune prévue pour dans quelques semaines. S'ils étaient encore vivants à ce moment là. Le point de vue était idéal. Pour le moment, la nuit était en train de tomber et elle restait là, assise au pied du drapeau qui flottait dans la brise, les jambes dans le vide, à regarder les lumières s'allumer une à une alors que le soleil tombait derrière l'horizon. Le temps était à l'orage. Elle aimait venir ici, elle avait l'impression de dominer le monde, de pouvoir tout contrôler. Elle comptait les militaires aussi, enfin, du moins au début. Aujourd'hui, elle les regardait d'un œil presque indifférent. Elle était tellement fatiguée.

Ça faisait deux mois. Deux mois et quatre jours pour être précise. Presque neuf semaines que l'armée et les transgéniques se regardaient en chiens de faïence, chaque camp semblant attendre ce que l'autre avait l'intention de faire, comme l'avait si judicieusement fait remarquer une journaliste il y a ce qui semblait à Max une éternité. Mais en réalité, tout n'était pas si mal tant que personne ne bougeait. Les choses s'étaient mises en place en douceur à TC et la vie suivait maintenant son cours avec une certaine routine, entre problèmes techniques et nécessaires ravitaillements.

Elle devait l'admettre, Alec et elle se débrouillaient plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, les grognements soulevés par leur autorité acquise par la force des choses s'étaient progressivement adoucis, et avaient même fini par disparaître. Deux mois déjà. Aujourd'hui, ils arrivaient à imposer leur point de vue en douceur, pas parce qu'on était revenu à un substitut de Manticore, avec une autorité hiérarchisée, non, mais au contraire parce que tout le monde pouvait donner son avis et était écouté. Ils se contentaient de prendre la décision finale. Et puis, tout le monde savait, avec une lucidité forte de l'expérience, qu'on ne pouvait faire vivre 700 personnes côte à côte sans un minimum d'organisation. Oui, Alec et elle se débrouillaient plutôt bien. A part quelques accrochages inévitables allant de pair avec la vie en communauté, la vie était plutôt tranquille. Heureusement. Elle était tellement fatiguée.

Alec. Etrange comme il avait pris de l'importance à ses yeux ces dernières semaines. Il y avait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'il était loin d'être un crétin frivole, bien avant la prise d'otage à Jampony. Mais honnêtement, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir se reposer à ce point sur lui. Leur binôme était parfaitement huilé. Peut-être trop. Depuis que Logan était parti, leur comédie n'avait plus de raison d'être et Alec avait repris ses distances. Oh, bien sûr, il y avait toujours les taquineries, les sourires sarcastiques, il était toujours le seul à réussir à la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais bizarrement, ça n'avait plus la même saveur. Plutôt un goût de lassitude.

Deux mois déjà. Et toujours cette attente, cette incertitude. Elle roula des épaules, essayant de dissiper la tension qui lui raidissait la nuque et qui ne la lâchait plus. Et maintenant ? Elle était tellement fatiguée.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner. Elle savait que c'était lui. Elle se crispa davantage, elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait faux bond pour ce problème d'inventaire. Ou de rationnement. Ou d'autre chose, elle ne se souvenait plus, elle était tellement…

_Ç__a suffit, reprend-toi, bon sang !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.  
- Voir si tout va bien. Entre autres choses…, dit prudemment Alec, sachant mieux que personne que Max, surtout de mauvaise humeur, était une vraie bombe à retardement.  
- Ça va. Désolée de ne pas être venue, j'ai oublié.

Alec acquiesça, acceptant l'excuse sans un mot.

_Et bien ! Si elle l'admet, c'est qu'elle est bien plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais…_

- Je viens te prévenir qu'on a organisé une rencontre avec les Triades à South Market demain soir. On va enfin pouvoir cesser le rationnement. J'ai dit à Mole que tu jouerais les négociatrices, il se charge de la logistique. Ça ira ?  
- Ça ira.  
- Max, tu…  
- Non, le coupa-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre me dire que j'ai l'air fatigué. Tu réalises qu'on s'est plus soucié de mon état de santé cette dernière semaine que les 21 dernières années de ma vie ? Tu n'es pas médecin, Alec, alors lâche-moi. Et si tu t'inquiètes pour la mission de demain soir, c'est une perte de temps, tout se passera très bien.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide.

- Je sais que tout se passera très bien. Mole est là pour ça.

Elle fit volte-face, les poings serrés, blanche de rage. Alec ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Ce qui sous-entend ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse.  
- Qu'il fera en sorte que tu ne flanches pas.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, une lueur menaçante dans les yeux. Alec ne recula pas.

_Désolé, ma belle, mais puisque tu ne veux pas comprendre qu'il faut que tu te reposes quand on te le dis gentiment, il va falloir opérer aux forceps…_

- Si j'étais toi, Alec, j'éviterais de développer ce que tu viens de dire. Histoire de rester en vie.  
- Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de profiter de l'occasion pour me sauter dessus ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, s'efforçant de dédramatiser la situation. Ne me tente pas, Maxie, tu sais que j'aime vivre dangereusement. Et je vais finir par croire que tu te fatigues juste pour le plaisir de me voir jouer les infirmières… Je te plais à ce point ?  
- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
- Non, dit Alec, ironique. Tu pètes le feu. Prête à courir le 200 mètres olympique.  
- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.  
- Ecoute, coupa-t-il, exaspéré, je sais que Manticore nous a inculqué que les bons soldats que nous sommes ne doivent jamais montrer de signes de faiblesse, mais on n'est pas des machines. Toi pas plus que les autres. Et je ne peux pas tout gérer à TC tout seul ! Sans compter que se laisser aller à la fatigue risque d'être dangereux pour tout le monde, et là je ne parle pas seulement de la mission de demain soir…  
- Je ne suis pas fatiguée…, répéta Max, avec beaucoup moins de conviction cependant.  
- Max, dit Alec, découragé par sa mauvaise foi, je ne te demande pas la lune, juste de dormir une nuit complète. Je sais que ça te suffira pour récupérer. C'est si difficile ?

Max sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle lui tourna le dos brusquement.

_Et merde ! Pas ici, pas maintenant, surtout pas devant lui. Il ne serait que trop content de trouver une nouvelle occasion de se payer ma tête._

- Ça va ? demanda Alec.  
- Ça va très bien ! dit-elle, exaspérée. Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?

Alec ne réagit pas, sachant que ses propos l'avaient mise en colère. La taquiner, c'était une chose, mais remettre en cause ses compétences, même si c'était pour la faire réagir, c'en était une autre. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Max se retourna vers lui.

- Je vais passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, satisfait ? railla-t-elle. Autre chose, PATRON ?  
- Non. Rendez-vous à 18 heures au QG demain soir.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers mais se retourna une dernière fois, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Au fait, si tu veux que je te chante une berceuse, fais-moi signe !

Il eut juste le temps de refermer la porte avant que l'une des briques qui jonchaient le toit de l'immeuble ne vienne s'écraser contre le battant.

Un problème à la fois.

* * *

Le lendemain

Elle avait dormi 12 heures, réalisa-t-elle. 12 HEURES !

_Heureusement que j'ai de l'ADN de requin dans mon cocktail, sinon…_

Alec avait eu raison. Et s'il venait à quelqu'un l'idée de le lui dire, il allait y avoir un meurtre. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi reposée depuis des lustres. Oh, c'est sûr, la tension était toujours là, mais elle avait changée de nature.

_Maintenant, c'est juste la tension d'une ex-évadée d'un centre d'expérimentation gouvernemental coincée dans une enceinte encerclée par la Garde Nationale. Rien que de très normal, en somme…_

Cette nuit avait été propice à la réflexion. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. Même si les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien jusqu'à présent, tant qu'ils seraient coincés à TC, ils se heurteraient aux mêmes problèmes – ravitaillement, problèmes techniques, ravitaillement, problèmes techniques… Et si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Elle soupira.

En fait, plus que leurs surmenages respectifs, c'était la situation en elle-même qui allait devenir ingérable à long terme. Personne ne pouvait vivre indéfiniment avec la menace d'un règlement expéditif du conflit par l'armée planant au-dessus de sa tête. Et OC avait raison – quelques soient leurs aptitudes de transgéniques, les chars, ça faisait des dégâts. Et il y avait toujours White. Bien qu'il n'ait pas donné signe de vie ces deux derniers mois, elle savait qu'il n'était pas homme à renoncer aussi facilement.

Mais que faire ? Tenter une sortie en force et se disperser comme l'avait suggéré Mole ? Essayer de négocier avec les autorités de Seattle ? Présenté de façon aussi simpliste, ça semblait ridicule… Quoi que, les miracles, ça existait, non ? Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Alec. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait voir comment Mole s'était débrouillé pour réussir à faire sortir plusieurs tonnes de nourriture de South Market sans se faire remarquer…

Un problème à la fois.

Elle se dirigea vers le centre de contrôle où elle trouva Dix, Luke et Joshua lancés dans une discussion passionnante sur les états d'âme d'un certain… Dark Vador ?

- Je sais qu'avec le nombre de personnes vivant ici, on commence à manquer d'originalité dans les prénoms, mais lequel d'entre nous a-t-il été en chercher un pareil ? demanda Max à Dix, perplexe.  
- Dark Vador est le nom du personnage représentant le Mal dans Star Wars. Il finit par rejoindre le coté du Bien à la fin. Si un type comme lui peut changer de camp, on se dit que tout n'est peut-être pas perdu pour White…

Max secoua la tête, affligée.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, les gars, mais à mon avis, vous fantasmez beaucoup trop là-dessus.  
- Ça va, petite sœur ? demanda Joshua. Bien dormi ?  
- Comme un bébé. Où est Alec ?  
- Décidément, c'est votre question favorite à tous les deux… Où est Max ? Où est Alec ? ironisa une voix, la faisant sursauter.

Elle n'avait pas vu Mole qui tirait sur son cigare dans un recoin sombre de la pièce. Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Quoi ? demanda Mole, essayant de jouer les innocents – ce qui était plutôt difficile pour un lézard de près de 2 mètres et pesant plus de 100 kilos. C'est vrai, on devrait vous faire porter des émetteurs en permanence. Ou bien vous marier !  
- Très drôle. En fait, c'est toi que je voulais voir. Ca avance pour ce soir ?  
- On a décidé d'utiliser les véhicules monte-charge qu'on a récupéré dans la vieille usine pour transporter la marchandise. La méca est en train de s'assurer qu'ils sont en état de marche. Le rendez-vous a été fixé à l'angle nord de South Market : personne après 19 h 30 – c'est le royaume des Triades d'après Alec, même les flics ne s'y risquent plus – et un accès direct au sous-sol par le biais des baraquements des transformateurs électriques qui alimentent le quartier. De là, on passera par les égouts.  
- On fait venir de la nourriture, Mole, fit remarquer Max. Ce n'est pas très hygiénique.  
- On n'a pas vraiment le choix. On ne peut pas transporter autant de stock à l'air libre, c'est trop dangereux. Sans compter qu'avec la quantité livrée, ça va nous prendre pas mal de temps. C'est là qu'il va falloir être prudent.  
- Combien pour tout faire disparaître ?  
- Deux heures mini, trois maxi. J'ai une autre équipe qui balise et inspecte le trajet pour prévoir les éventuels problèmes et dégager le terrain. Le dispositif devrait être complètement opérationnel dans l'après-midi.  
- Ok. Je voudrais juste que tu repères un local suffisamment dégagé au sous-sol pour pouvoir tout stocker si jamais les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu ou qu'il y aurait un contretemps, on ne sait jamais. Si Alec dit que notre vendeur est réglo, je lui fais confiance, mais ça reste la mafia chinoise, alors je préfère rester prudente. Il va nous falloir pas mal de monde pour couvrir le terrain à South Market et pour s'assurer que le transfert se fait correctement au sous-sol. Disons un transgénique qui couvre chaque conducteur et qui l'aide à charger les véhicules et une dizaine d'autres à South Market, tous armés. On va essayer de prendre un minimum de risque. Ça ira ?  
- Ça ira, assura Mole.

Max lui fit un signe de tête et se diriger vers la porte.

- Hey, Boss…, l'arrêta Mole avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.  
- Oui ?  
- Ravi de te voir de retour parmi nous.

Max lui sourit. Elle aussi était ravie. Elle allait enfin se dégourdir les jambes !

* * *

TC, 18h00

Il étaient tous réunis à la Cantina alors que Max leur expliquait le déroulement des opérations.

- … et quand tout sera chargé, on attend le signal de Dix pour être sûr que le secteur est dégagé, puis on procède avec rapidité et discrétion. Pour ceux qui sont en couverture à South Market, on va vous remettre des armes, mais on ne fait feu qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Pas de casse, là aussi on essaie de faire rapidement et avec discrétion. L'échange et le chargement seront les moments les plus critiques car c'est là qu'on sera le plus exposés, alors faites gaffe, ok ? Je compte sur vous. Des questions ?

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

- Alors, c'est parti.

Les transgéniques se regroupèrent autour de Mole qui leur donna leurs positions et leur distribua leurs armes. Il lui en apporta une qu'elle refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même, Max, ce sont les Triades. Ils n'auront pas autant de scrupules que toi, fit remarquer le transhumain.  
- Je sais, mais non merci.

Elle repéra Alec qui observait discrètement la scène en retrait et se dirigea vers lui, tendue. La discussion d'hier soir lui restait encore en travers de la gorge.

- Tu viens surveiller mon boulot ? demanda-t-elle sèchement. T'assurer que je ne prend pas la tête des opérations juste pour avoir le plaisir de tous les faire tuer ?

Il encaissa difficilement, blessé et surpris par ces reproches qu'il ne méritait pas vraiment.

_Max le bulldozer est de retour… Et Alec le putching-ball aussi. Finalement, je me demande si je ne préférais pas quand elle était crevée…_

Il resta impassible, mais Max eut le temps de voir une lueur fugitive passer au fond de ses yeux.

_Tiens, tiens, le beau gosse ne serait-il pas aussi impassible qu'il y paraît ? Tu rêves ma fille, c'est Alec. ALEC._

Elle se radoucit avant de froncer les sourcils, perplexe. Il était habillé de sombre, comme les membres de son équipe. Pourtant, il lui avait dit qu'ils ne les accompagneraient pas.

- Tu as décidé de venir toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Non. Je dirige une autre opération ce soir. On va récupérer un groupe de séries X qui veulent rejoindre les rangs au point d'extraction.

Elle sentit sa colère ressurgir.

- Et tu avais l'intention de m'en tenir informée quand ?  
- Hier soir, j'avais autre chose en tête, dit-il avec exaspération. Et de toute façon, ça ne se justifiait pas. C'est une mission de routine, on a déjà récupéré une bonne dizaine de groupes de cette façon depuis deux mois. Il n'y aura aucun problème.  
- Si tu le dis.

Il sembla hésiter à ajouter quelque chose, mais finit par hausser les épaules. Il tourna les talons et allait quitter la pièce quand la voix de Max le stoppa.

- Alec ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Fais attention à toi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Elle partit rejoindre les autres, le laissant éberlué.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

South Market, 20h00

Ils étaient tous en position, aux aguets depuis une bonne demi-heure. Max était appuyée contre une carcasse de voiture et attendait patiemment que son contact franchisse les limites de South Market. Alec avait eu raison, le quartier était désert. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la transgénique de ressentir une certaine nervosité. Ils étaient trop exposés et ça ne lui plaisait pas. La crasse, les détritus du marché du matin, les baraquements animés quelques heures plus tôt mais maintenant fermés… Autant de paramètres qui échappaient à leur contrôle. Et son 'pressentiment' qu'elle n'arrivait pas à chasser n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle frissonna, la pluie commençait à tomber.

Elle sentit le regard de Mole, dissimulé dans l'ombre, posé sur elle, et ça la rassura un peu. Elle savait que sa couverture était bonne, invisible. Les créatures de Manticore étaient des pros, elle leur faisait une confiance aveugle. Elle espérait juste que son contact le savait aussi, parce que s'il décidait de les doubler… Il risquait d'y avoir un massacre, et pas dans le camp des assiégés.

Cela dit, elle savait que l'expédition de ce soir ne pouvait se faire avec plus de précautions. Ils avaient une marge de manœuvre trop limitée à l'intérieur de TC, ils devaient faire avec les moyens du bord. Depuis que leur équipe de techniciens s'était occupée du système d'épuration des eaux, ils pouvaient puiser dans la baie de Seattle pour leurs réserves et n'avaient plus qu'à se préoccuper de la nourriture. La livraison de ce soir serait une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. En rationnant un minimum, ils pourraient tenir plusieurs semaines.

Un véhicule sombre se glissa par l'entrée du parking.

_"Ce sont eux,"_ la renseigna Dix dans son oreillette. _"Je vois quatre voitures, mais pas de camions. Où ont-ils mis la marchandise ?"  
_- Attention tout le monde, prévint Max. Vigilance maximale.

_C'est parti…_

* * *

Chelsea Street, 20h00

Alec, Chris et Mike se dirigeaient vers le point Alpha en discutant avec animation, essayant de passer pour une bande de copains en partance pour une soirée de débauche. Ils restaient cependant vigilants, regardant autour d'eux, prêts à se disperser au moindre signe suspect. Les rues de Seattle étaient encore animées à cette heure et, depuis la prise d'otage à Jampony, se promener dans les rues était devenu pour les transgéniques un exercice à haut risque. Cependant, les passants ne se retournaient pas, probablement persuadés qu'un groupe aussi bruyant que le leur que ne risquait pas de vouloir passer inaperçu.

_Parfois c'est le plus évident qu'on remarque le moins, merci, Manticore…_

Depuis près de deux mois, ils s'étaient entendus avec Logan pour que l'ancienne laverie de Vogelsang devienne le point de rendez-vous des extractions transgéniques. La mort du détective, la disparition de Lydecker et le démantèlement de Manticore avait rendu la surveillance de ce lieu inexistante. L'armée avait mieux à faire et concentrait essentiellement son énergie à s'assurer que les 'monstres' restaient confinés à TC. Alec sourit.

_Quelle efficacité redoutable !_

Les transgéniques qui avaient pris possession de la zone contaminée avaient suivi les conseils de Max au pied de la lettre. Elle leur avait demandé de se tenir près à toute éventualité, y compris à un état de siège, et ce bien avant que les choses se gâtent. Ravitaillement, sécurité, piratage des fréquences de la police et des canaux des vigidrônes, organisation d'un réseau de télésurveillance des égouts et des alentours de TC… Manticore aurait été fier d'eux. Dix avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à se réserver un accès aux comptes bancaires des gros caïds de la pègre internationale, au cas où ils auraient un besoin urgent de liquidités. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient contentés de payer leurs ravitaillements avec le fruit de leurs cambriolages – Alec et Max préférait de loin cette méthode, beaucoup plus exaltante à leurs yeux que de procéder à de banals transferts de chiffres – mais on ne savait jamais…

Ils approchaient du lieu de rendez-vous et la pluie se mit à tomber. La laverie était dans l'ombre. Squattée depuis la mort de son propriétaire, elle avait rejoint le nombre faramineux des immeubles de Seattle voués à la déchéance depuis l'Impulsion. La planque idéale. Chris fit un repérage rapide et signala à Alec les quatre silhouettes qui se réchauffaient les mains autour d'un feu que des SDF en mal de chaleur humaine avaient allumé dans un vieux bidon métallique. Deux X5 – _d'à peu près mon âge_, jugea Alec – accompagnés de deux enfants, jusque là, tout était ok… Mike s'éloigna de ses compagnons pour procéder à une surveillance discrète du secteur le temps que le contact soit établi. Alec s'approcha nonchalamment du petit groupe.

- Salut ! Un peu de place pour un pauvre fêtard frigorifié ? demanda-t-il.

Il prit le temps de regarder les deux plus jeunes. Logan avait dit X7, mais maintenant qu'Alec était près d'eux, il pouvait constater qu'ils n'avaient pas les yeux si caractéristiques de leur série. Plutôt des X6, probablement parmi les derniers conçus. Ils le regardèrent avec méfiance, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de leurs aînés.

- J'y crois pas ! Quand on m'a dit qu'on nous envoyait l'une de nos meilleures équipes pour nous récupérer, je n'aurais jamais cru que… toi, tu en ferais partie, murmura le X5, éberlué, prenant soin de ne pas l'appeler par son matricule.

Alec les dévisagea les deux X5, ravi. 286 et 654. Ils faisaient partie de son unité à Manticore. Enfin des têtes connues avec qui il pourrait parler du bon vieux temps. C'était probablement ce qui lui manquait le plus depuis la mort de Biggs. Cela dit, il n'était pas sûr que la surprise du transgénique soit très flatteuse pour lui.

* * *

South Market, 20h00

Max regarda la première voiture s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle. Un asiatique en descendit, blouse chinoise sur jean noir, les cheveux coupés en brosse. Un aventurier post-Impulsion de plus, perdu entre deux mondes. Un peu comme eux. Il la détailla des pieds à la tête, appréciateur, et elle se retint de lui adresser une répartie cinglante.

_Du calme, ma fille, on a besoin de cette livraison. Attends au moins qu'il fasse un faux pas avant de lui mettre la tête au carré…_

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre la parole, coupante.

- L'inspection est terminée ?

Le chinois resta impassible.

- Alec m'avait dit que son intermédiaire serait une femme, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle beauté, dit-il avec une politesse toute orientale.

Max ne broncha pas. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

- En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été ravie de bavarder avec vous, mais je ne suis pas là pour prendre le thé. Où est la marchandise ?  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressée ? L'impatience est une tare occidentale à laquelle je ne me ferais jamais…  
- Au cas où ce détail vous aurait échappé, nous ne sommes pas précisément dans l'endroit le plus sûr de la planète ! ironisa la X5.  
- Vous êtes sur le territoire des Triades, riposta sèchement le chinois. Personne ne viendra troubler cet entretien à moins que Wong ne le décide.  
- Wong, c'est vous, je présume ? Et je suppose aussi que c'est parce que l'endroit est sûr que vous êtes aussi bien entouré ? Dix personnes alors qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ? Nous achetons des provisions, pas l'unité d'élite de la mafia chinoise.  
- Je suis prudent, surtout lorsque je traite avec des gens qui, comme vous, sont… pleins de ressources.

Max se raidit. Ainsi, il savait qu'il avait affaire à des transgéniques… Etrangement, ça la rassura un peu. Elle ne pensait pas le chinois stupide au point de s'attaquer à eux de front et Dix l'aurait prévenu si des mouvements suspects avaient lieu dans l'enceinte de South Market. Seul point négatif, elle ne voyait toujours pas la marchandise et pourtant, un tel stock ne passait pas inaperçu…

- Je suis pressée, dit-elle. Alors, si vous voulez tout arrêter, dites-le tout de suite.

Le chinois l'observa quelques secondes, semblant jauger sa détermination, avant de lancer quelques ordres brefs dans sa langue. Les portières des trois autres véhicules s'ouvrirent et leurs occupants se dispersèrent autour d'elle. Une dizaine d'hommes, pour le moment, c'était gérable.

_"Max ?"_ souffla Dix dans l'oreillette.  
- On ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle à son équipe.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Mole se déplacer derrière elle. Elle lui fit signe de rester à sa place.

- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venue seule, fit remarquer Wong. Votre confiance m'honore.  
- Je suis prudente, surtout lorsque je traite avec des gens qui sont pleins de ressources.

Reconnaissant ses paroles, le chinois sourit enfin. Il fit un signe de tête à ses hommes. Tous s'agitèrent quelques instant autour des baraquements qui les entouraient et quand ils s'écartèrent, Max eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Wong avait fait dissimuler tout leur stock à l'intérieur même des baraquements délabrés. Plusieurs tonnes de nourriture entreposée à South Market, au nez et à la barbe de la police qui patrouillait ici plusieurs fois par jour. Chapeau…

- Je vous l'avais dit, mademoiselle, ici c'est le territoire des Triades, et personne ne serait assez fou pour l'oublier.  
- Je suis impressionnée, admit Max.

Elle fit signe à Mole d'approcher. Le transhumain lui donna un attaché-case qu'elle présenta à son interlocuteur.

- Les bijoux Yang au grand complet, pour une valeur d'un demi-million de dollars. De quoi payer cette livraison et les trois suivantes.

Wong s'inclina et prit la mallette.

- Servez-vous.  
- Vous ne vérifiez pas le contenu ? demanda Max, étonnée.  
- Je fais toujours confiance aux gens avec qui je traite, sinon je ne serais même pas là. Personne n'a encore jamais essayé de me doubler.

Max n'en doutait pas. Elle n'étaient pas une spécialiste en matière de supplice chinois, mais elle imaginait sans peine la chose finir par l'équivalent un cercueil en béton au fond de la baie. Depuis l'Impulsion, les eaux de Seattle étaient devenues un cimetière marin très prisé de la pègre locale. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ce que disait Wong.

- La prochaine livraison sera faite dans douze semaines. Il suffira à votre ami Alec de me recontacter pour confirmer l'heure et le lieu. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, on m'attend pour dîner.

Sans plus attendre, le chinois remonta dans sa voiture, serrant contre lui la précieuse mallette. Ses hommes de main s'éclipsèrent à sa suite et il ne resta bientôt plus sur place qu'elle et Mole.

- Et bien…, dit le transhumain. Ca s'est plutôt bien passé.  
- Non, on pourra dire que tout s'est bien passé quand tout ça sera entreposé à TC, corrigea Max. Dix, tu peux donner le feu vert, dit-elle dans son oreillette.

La trentaine de transgéniques chargée du transport sortit du sous-sol par la porte du local abritant l'alimentation électrique du quartier et s'activa autour des baraquements avec une précision toute militaire. Deux heures plus tard, South Market avait retrouvé son état initial. Max confirma le repli et la fin de l'opération, puis elle s'engouffra à son tour dans les égouts pour rentrer à la base, claquant la porte du générateur derrière elle.

_Autant pour mes pressentiments._

* * *

Chelsea Street, 20h00

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'étonne à ce point ? demanda Alec. Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais été classé parmi les plus incompétents. Loin de là même.  
- Incompétent, non, corrigea X5-286. Mais tu n'as jamais été très porté sur la vie en groupe, si je me souviens bien. C'est surtout les missions en solo qui te branchaient…

Alec haussa les épaules.

- Les choses changent…  
- X5-494 qui se soucie du bien-être de la communauté ? railla l'autre X5. C'est même un changement radical.  
- On parlera du bon vieux temps plus tard. Et c'est Alec, maintenant.  
- Vic, dit le transgénique. Elle, c'est Jessie, et les deux gosses, Sally et Mug.  
- Mug ? dit Alec incrédule, en regardant le X7. Et dire que Max trouve nos prénoms parfois limite…  
- Qui est Max ? demanda Jessie.  
- La personne la plus exaspérante que je connaisse.

La pluie redoubla de violence. Alec remonta le col de son blouson.

- Bon, rajouta-t-il en frissonnant, il ne vaut mieux pas traîner ici, ce n'est pas…

Il fut interrompu par le grésillement de son oreillette au moment où Mike lançait un double sifflement. Problèmes en vue. Chris relaya le signal – groupe non identifié en approche.

_"Nous avons du mouvement"_, signala Luke dans son oreillette.  
- Oui, on vient de s'en apercevoir, répondit Alec. Il va falloir que tu nous aides à nous tirer d'ici, et en vitesse. Combien y a-t… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa l'épaule alors que les balles se mettaient à siffler.

_Merde, je suis touché !_

- A couvert !

Les quatre nouvelles recrues se dispersèrent dans la seconde, suivant son exemple, alors que les SDF qui les entouraient les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Les tireurs utilisaient des silencieux, réalisa soudain Alec. D'où la surprise des sans-abris. Seule leur ouïe de transgéniques leur permettait d'entendre le sifflement de la balle avant qu'elle n'atteigne son point d'impact. Sauf qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'en rappeler AVANT que la balle ne se loge dans son épaule…

_Bon sang, la prochaine fois, j'essaierais d'appliquer les sermons que je fais à Max sur la fatigue à ma petite personne, histoire de m'en sortir intact…_

Il repéra Chris et Mike, planqués derrière une benne à ordure à une dizaine de mètres de lui, et leur demanda par signe s'ils avaient repéré les tireurs embusqués. Non. Il serra les dents. Leurs sens surdéveloppés leur permettaient de repérer un détail infime jusqu'à près de 500 mètres. Il était déjà dur pour un transgénique de ne pas se faire repérer par un autre transgénique, alors il doutait que la police et l'armée y réussissent. Et si ce n'était ni les flics, ni les militaires…

_C'est pas vrai ! Ça fait près de deux mois __que ces foutus Familiers ont disparu de nos écrans radars et il faut qu'ils se pointent juste ce soir !_

Il fit signe aux six autres de rester à couvert et porta la main à son oreillette.

- Luke ? Que disent tes machines ? Elles donnent un moyens de nous sortir de là ? demanda-t-il en scrutant la nuit, essayant de repérer les tireurs à travers l'averse.

Le seul moyen d'arriver à les localiser serait probablement de repérer le point de leur viseur infra-rouge.

_Si seulement il ne pleuvait pas autant…_

Alec avait déjà rencontré suffisamment de Familiers pour savoir que, s'ils étaient insensibles à la douleur et capables de prouesses physiques, leurs cinq sens étaient développés dans les mêmes proportions que chez un humain normal. Donc, ils devaient utiliser des lunettes et un viseur adaptés pour les missions nocturnes.

_"Je vois une dizaine de personnes postées sur les toits tout autour de vous et trois véhicules en approche"_, le renseigna Luke. _"Si vous voulez filer, il faut le faire maintenant."  
_- Comment se fait-il que vous ne les ayez pas vus avant ? s'énerva Alec.  
_"La pluie est beaucoup trop forte. On utilisait les caméras de surveillance des immeubles autour, mais il y a tellement de flotte que les images sont inutilisables. On a du pirater le satellite, mais du coup, la vision du terrain est beaucoup moins précise. Vraiment désolé…"  
_- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien. Si tu dis qu'on est encerclé par les toits, la bouche d'égout de Peabody est inaccessible. Il faut que tu nous en trouves une autre.  
_"Il y en a une autre… mais tu ne vas pas aimer."  
_- Quoi ? Elle est trop exposée ?  
_"Non, elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus accessible. Pour le moment en tout cas. Mais elle est dans la traverse… de l'autre coté de la laverie. Max a dit de l'utiliser seulement en cas d'urgence parce qu'il faut traverser l'endroit des égouts où l'usine chimique déverse ses rejets et que le courant est violent à cet endroit."  
_- C'est une urgence. Et de toute façon, je doute qu'à huit heures du soir, l'usine fonctionne encore. Je prends. Avertis-moi juste quand les voitures arrivent trop près et s'il y a du mouvement de l'autre coté de l'immeuble. Terminé.

Il sentit son épaule l'élancer douloureusement.

_Bien. Maintenant, il faut juste traverser la rue sans se faire descendre, traverser la laverie sans se faire descendre et aller jusqu'à la bouche d'égout sans se faire descendre… Qui dit mieux ?_

Il se tourna vers ses deux camarades, toujours protégés par la benne.

- Vous avez suivi la conversation, les gars ?  
- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'on s'en tire tous indemne, s'inquiéta Mike.  
- J'ai déjà pris une balle dans l'épaule, alors au point où j'en suis, ironisa Alec. De toute façon, c'est les Familiers ou la laverie, à vous de choisir. A moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure idée ? Je suis ouvert à toutes les suggestions.

Ils gardèrent le silence.

- Ok, attendez mon signal.

Mike et Chris se séparèrent, silencieux comme des ombres, et se postèrent chacun d'un coté de la rue. Alec rejoignit les nouveaux et leur expliqua la manière de procéder… qui de toute façon était d'une simplicité dangereuse – courir jusqu'à la laverie en essayant de ne pas se faire tuer. Il repensa à Manticore et au jeu auquel ils avaient tous joué, à l'époque où ils croyaient encore que c'était un jeu. Eviter les balles. En priant pour que les X6 tiennent le choc et que les X5, lui compris, n'aient rien perdu de leurs réflexes.

- Prêts ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade. Go !

Les sept transgéniques s'élancèrent à l'assaut de la rue, progressant en aveugle sous la pluie qui se déchaînait. La seule consolation qu'ils avaient était que les Familiers devaient être aussi handicapés qu'eux par ces trombes d'eau. Les balles sifflaient autour d'eux, claquant dans les flaques, et ils les évitaient du mieux possible. Ils avaient renoncé à se servir de leurs armes – tirer était inutile, il ne voyaient pas ceux qu'ils étaient sensés abattre. La progression devenait de plus en plus difficile. Et l'épaule d'Alec lui faisait de plus en plus mal.

Soudain, alors que les portes vitrées de la laverie étaient enfin en vue, Mug, le plus jeune des X6, sembla pris de panique. Il stoppa net son avancée et fit mine de revenir sur ses pas.

- Non ! cria Alec. Ne t'arrête pas, avance ! Vic, occupe-toi de lui !

L'ancien équipier d'Alec était le plus proche, mais il arriva trop tard. Alec vit le corps du garçon se redresser dans un sursaut avant de s'effondrer doucement.

_Non, non, non, non, non ! Pas ça !_

Il courut vers Vic et empoigna avec lui le corps du X6, essayant vainement d'ignorer la douleur croissante dans son épaule. Chris avait sorti son arme et tira à plusieurs reprises, faisant exploser la vitre de la porte de la laverie. Jessie, Sally et Mike s'engouffrèrent dans le bâtiment à sa suite. Alec et Vic les rejoignirent dans un dernier effort, portant le corps du X6. Alec étendit le garçon par terre et prit son pouls, sachant par avance qu'il ne sentirait rien. Il passa la main sous son cou et attira sa tête vers la lumière. Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un gosse ! Il ne devait même pas avoir dix ans…

Il serra les dents. Il ne fallait pas traîner ici. Ils étaient provisoirement à couvert, mais il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques minutes aux Familiers pour se redéployer de l'autre coté de la rue et leur couper définitivement toute retraite. Il fronça soudain les sourcils, intrigués. Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange sous sa main. Il souleva la tête du X6 et regarda son cou. Pas de code-barre… ce qui était logique. Seuls les séries X suicidaires ne se l'étaient pas encore fait effacer, tout le monde savait que c'était le moyen le plus sûr de se faire prendre. Cependant…

- Alec ! dit Mike, le tirant de ses pensées. Il faut qu'on y aille.  
- Tu as raison. Aidez-moi à le soulever, demanda Alec.  
- Non ! Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est qu'un gosse, mais on a besoin d'aller vite et tu es blessé, on ne peut pas se permettre de trimballer un cadavre.

Alec regarda son épaule et grimaça. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il perdait du sang… C'était probablement stupide, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser le gosse ici.

- On le ramène, trancha-t-il.

Mike haussa les épaules et le remplaça aux cotés de Vic. Alec lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Sa blessure, la fatigue cumulée ces dernières semaines… S'il s'écoutait, il s'allongerait sur le sol ici même et dormirait au moins un mois.

_Encore un petit effort, plus que les égouts à atteindre et on est tiré d'affaire…_

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Allez, on y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grille qui fermait le fond de la boutique. Elle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Le bruit passa inaperçu, couvert par la pluie qui tombait avec toujours autant de violence.

_"Mouvement sur le toit du bâtiment,_ prévint Luke dans l'oreillette d'Alec. _Ils sont en train de se repositionner versant nord. Dépêchez-vous."  
_- On court. Grouillez-vous ! cria Alec.

Chris traversa la rue, souleva la plaque qui protégeait l'accès aux égouts et sauta sans se poser de questions. Sally et Jessie le suivirent et l'aidèrent à réceptionner le corps de Mug. Alec descendit à son tour, puis Mike, et enfin Vic qui remit la plaque en place derrière eux au moment où les tireurs atteignaient la ruelle. Le petit groupe fit silence, tendu, alors que les Familiers s'agitaient juste au-dessus de leur tête.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda une voix qu'Alec crut reconnaître, étouffée par le revêtement de la route.  
- Nous les avons perdu, Monsieur.  
- Comment ça, vous les avez perdus ? cria la voix, furieuse. Ils étaient là il y a à peine deux minutes, ils ne se sont pas envolés ! Retrouvez-les moi ! Retournez tout le secteur, du sous-sol au plafond, mais retrouvez-les moi !

Alec frissonna. Cette voix… White.

- Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici, dit-il sèchement. Mike, prends ma place à l'avant.

Son ami lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet.

- Ça va, le rassura Alec avec un sourire crispé. Je tiendrais jusqu'à TC.

_Oui, je tiendrais jusque là._

Il serra les dents, s'efforçant d'ignorer la douleur. Ils avaient encore un bout de chemin à faire.

* * *

TC, 22h30

Max s'assura que la nourriture avait bien été entreposée dans la réserve. Demain, il faudrait faire l'inventaire du stock en triant les aliments par nature et quantité, histoire de faciliter la distribution et le rationnement. Encore du boulot en perspective… Elle soupira et se tourna vers Dix qui était venu s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

- Pourrais-tu me trouver Alec ? Je voudrais qu'il confirme que la livraison correspond bien à ce qu'il avait demandé.

Dix hésita.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que…  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Max, exaspérée.  
- Alec est à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient attendus chez Vogelsang, on leur a tiré dessus…

Mole sursauta. Le cœur de Max manqua un battement.

_Pas Alec, je vous en prie, pas lui !_

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Mole, tirant nerveusement sur son éternel cigare.  
- Je ne sais pas, quand je suis descendu, ils étaient en train de lui extraire la b…

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, elle était déjà partie.

* * *

Infirmerie de TC

Illona, l'infirmière transgénique, avait fini d'extraire la balle de son épaule. Alec avait refusé l'anesthésie – ses séjours en section psy à Manticore l'avaient définitivement convaincu de se tenir à tout jamais éloigné des seringues – et son corps était luisant de sueur. La douleur contre la lucidité. Le deal lui semblait plus qu'équitable.

_Mais Dieu merci, c'est terminé !_

Chris était parti s'occuper de Sally et Mike avait amené le corps de Mug à la morgue, non sans qu'Alec se soit assuré qu'il respecterait certaines instructions. Quant à lui… Il avait eu de la chance. La balle avait touché une artère, mais n'était pas ressortie, la comprimant suffisamment pour qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang sur le trajet du retour.

_Foutus Familiers !_

- Tu es un sacré veinard, mon pote ! dit Vic avec un sourire. Cela dit, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as voulu ramener le gosse ici…  
- Une intuition.  
- En attendant, vous êtes plutôt bien organisés, concéda Jessie. Une infirmerie à domicile, c'est sacrément pratique…  
- Oui, quand les transhumains ont commencé à immigrer à TC l'année dernière, Max et moi on s'est assuré que l'endroit soit suffisamment aménagé, juste au cas où… On a aussi une cafétéria, un réseau de surveillance assez costaud et des appartements plutôt habitables. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est mieux que rien…  
- Tu va finir pas nous dire qui est ce Max dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler ? A part la personne la plus exaspérante que tu connaisses…  
- CETTE Max. Et c'est moi.

Les deux nouveaux occupants de TC se retournèrent vers la voix. Max était appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte et observait la scène, impassible.

- Oh…, dit Vic, ayant la délicatesse de paraître embarrassé l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Moi, c'est Vic, et elle, Jessie. On était dans l'unité d'Alec à Manticore.

Max l'ignora et s'avança vers Alec, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand tu fais cette tête, je sais d'avance que ce que tu vas dire ne va me plaire, railla Alec.  
- Une mission de routine, hein ? _Ne t'inquiète pas_, le singea-t-elle, _il n'y aura aucun problème… _Aucun problème, tu parles ! Il y a toujours des problèmes avec toi.  
- Tu as raison, dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique. J'avais besoin d'exercice, alors j'ai passé un petit coup de fil à White, histoire qu'il puisse me pourrir la journée !  
- Tu aurais du être plus prudent au lieu d'y aller les mains dans les poches, comme si c'était une promenade de santé ! finit-elle par exploser.

Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Quoi ? Tu as dis que c'était White ?  
- En chair et en os. Il est reconnaissable entre mille, surtout quand il se met à hurler.  
- NSA ou Familiers ? Et comment ont-ils pu savoir que la laverie nous servait de point de contact ? On l'a utilisé pas mal de fois ses deux derniers mois sans avoir de problèmes…  
- Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'ils vous surveillaient depuis quelques temps et qu'ils attendaient juste le bon moment pour agir ? se moqua Jessie.

Max lui jeta un regard noir.

- On est coincés à TC, ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'on marche à l'aveugle, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Si le lieu était surveillé, on l'aurait remarqué il y a longtemps.  
- Max a raison, confirma Alec. En fait, je crois savoir comment ils nous ont trouvé. J'attends juste une confirmation. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, c'étaient les Familiers, pas la NSA. Les flics, même du Gouvernement, n'auraient jamais pu tirer avec autant d'efficacité sous une pluie pareille.  
- Qui sont les Familiers ? demanda Vic.

Alec ne l'entendit pas. Il observait Max, semblant soudain hypnotisé.

- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci, mal à l'aise sous son regard.  
- Tes bras…

Elle baissa la tête et poussa un gémissement.

- C'est pas vrai ! ragea-t-elle. Et moi qui pensais que c'était enfin terminé…

Les runes étaient en train de réapparaître sur ses bras. Vic et Jessie la regardaient, bouche bée.

- Ça apparaît tout seul ? demanda le X5, éberlué.  
- Non, j'ai avalé une bouteille d'encre avec marqué tatouage dessus. Evidemment qu'ils apparaissent tout seul, ça ne se voit pas ? aboya Max, excédée.  
- Et comment ça se fait ?  
- Longue histoire, dit Alec. Je vous mettrais au courant un autre jour. Pour le moment, je voudrais dormir un peu.

Max le regarda attentivement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. Il avait les traits tirés et avait l'air vraiment au bout du rouleau. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_Est-ce que j'avais cette tête hier ? Pas étonnant qu'il se soit inquiété… J'aurais du l'écouter au lieu de jouer les sourdes, ça lui aurait permis de relâcher la pression lui aussi._

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, envahi par une vague soudaine de culpabilité.  
- Ça ira. Tu devrais les conduire à leurs appartements et aller montrer tes jolies décorations à Dix, dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

_Et prends-ça, ma fille ! __Ça__ t'apprendra à le plaindre !_

- Méfie-toi, Alec, il pourrait me venir l'envie de t'étouffer dans ton sommeil…  
- Je suis à ta disposition chaque fois que tu auras des envies, Maxie, répliqua-t-il, malicieux.

Elle quitta la pièce à grands pas, folle de rage, les deux nouveaux sur ses talons. Avant de refermer la porte, Vic fit un clin d'œil à Alec qui éclata de rire.

_Premier round, Alec…_

Oui, ça faisait du bien de retrouver de vieux camarades.

Max guidait Vic et Jessie dans le dédale de TC pour une visite rapide des lieux.

- Ici, vous êtes à la Cantina. C'est le lieu de vie – cafétéria, salle de repos ou de meeting, on la module selon le besoin. A l'étage du dessus, c'est le QG, tout le système de surveillance et le réseau informatique y sont regroupés. Il y a aussi une salle de réunion et nos deux bureaux à Alec et à moi. En fait…  
- Une minute, tu es en train de dire que c'est toi et Alec qui dirigez Terminal City ? la coupa Jessie.  
- C'est un problème ?  
- Oh non, pas du tout, répondit la transgénique, clairement ironique.

Max la dévisagea un instant, perplexe, avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Peu importe, poursuivit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Tout le bâtiment sert plus ou moins de lieu de vie. A l'étage en dessous, on trouve l'infirmerie, que vous avez visitée, et la réserve. On y stocke tout ce qui est alimentaire et le matériel médical. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a une immense salle pour ceux qui veulent s'entraîner et l'armurerie. Le reste des bâtiments de TC sont occupés par les locaux d'habitation – ce n'est pas du quatre étoiles, mais on s'y fait. On a essayé de regrouper les transgéniques par affinité ou par unité pour ceux qui le voulaient, mais ce n'est pas toujours très facile, alors à vous de voir ce qui vous arrange. Des questions ?  
- Tu sais s'il y a d'autres membres de notre unité ? demanda Vic.  
- S'il y en a, Alec ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais je crois qu'il reste quelques appartements dans son immeuble, si tu veux rester dans ses environs. Vous savez, pas mal de séries X ont été tuées par l'armée quand elle a piraté le signal de regroupement l'année dernière. Beaucoup d'autres ont passé les frontières du Canada. On fera un recensement de tous les transgéniques de TC un jour, mais pour le moment, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps. Sinon, quoi d'autre ? réfléchit Max à voix haute. Oui, on a mis en place des horaires pour les repas et on a fixé certaines règles, notamment pour la distribution d'eau – vous n'aurez qu'à demander aux autres de vous mettre au courant – mais à part ça, vous êtes totalement libres de vos mouvement tant que vous restez dans l'enceinte. Evitez juste de trop vous approcher des grilles, certains soldats ont la gâchette facile. Ça ira ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore deux-trois trucs à régler avant ce soir. Dalton ! interpella-t-elle un jeune garçon qui passait par là. Ce sont deux nouveaux, tu peux les conduire aux appartements du bloc E ?  
- Oui, Boss.

Max se retourna vers eux.

- Bienvenus à Terminal City.

* * *

Le lendemain

La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée et quelques rayons de soleil pointaient derrière les nuages. Le beau temps pour les habitants de Seattle qui ne voyaient le ciel bleu que de trop rarement dans l'année. On allait attaquer le mois de mars et il faisait encore froid.

Max ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et regarda sa montre. 5h00. Après une douche chaude et un détour par la Cantina pour s'offrir un café, elle rejoignit Luke et Dix au QG, frissonnante. Elle devait admettre que, malgré son ADN de requin, les deux transhumains la battaient à plate couture en matière de temps de sommeil réduit. Ce qui était plutôt appréciable vu que la surveillance devait être assurée en permanence. Alec avait essayé de les faire remplacer à intervalles réguliers pour qu'ils puissent souffler un peu, mais tout le monde s'était vite aperçu que les deux informaticiens en herbe préféraient de loin leurs ordinateurs au repos. Et comme ils étaient les seuls à connaître le système de sécurité sur le bout des doigts – à part peut-être Mole qui ne voulait pas rester à la traîne – la question avait vite été réglée.

Elle fit son contrôle de routine, s'assurant, plus par conscience professionnelle que par réelle nécessité, que tout était calme – Dix et Luke l'auraient prévenue si ça n'avait pas été le cas. En réalité, elle voulait montrer ses tatouages aux deux transhumains.

- Il faudrait que vous en preniez des photos comme Logan le faisait. Je voudrais les lui envoyer ensuite, leur expliqua-t-elle.  
- Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont réapparus ? demanda Mole.  
- Aucune idée. Mais il me semble que je n'ai jamais vu certaines de ces runes. Peut-être que ça aidera Logan à compléter la traduction qu'il a déjà fait. Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Vous avez un appareil photo qui traîne par là ?  
- Oui, je te l'amènerais tout à l'heure, dit Luke.  
- Impeccable. Je vais descendre à la réserve et commencer l'inventaire de la livraison d'hier. Mole, tu viens m'aider ?  
- Je te suis.  
- A plus tard.

Ils travaillèrent pendant cinq bonnes heures, séparant les denrées périssables des conserves, les légumes de ce que Mole appelait les 'extras' – tout ce qui n'apparaissait pas à première vue comme des aliments de première nécessité comme les biscuits, le chocolat ou le café – pour les regrouper en piles distinctes. Puis, ils dressèrent une liste que Mole apporta aux équipes responsables des cuisines. Ça y est, ils n'auraient plus à se soucier du problème de la nourriture pendant quelques semaines. Elle consulta sa montre. 11h30. Alec devait s'être suffisamment reposé. Elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Elle arriva à la porte alors qu'Illona auscultait Alec, s'assurant que la plaie de son épaule cicatrisait correctement. Le transgénique était torse nu et, sans s'en rendre compte, Max se mit à le détailler, le dévorant du regard. Il était magnifique… Peau dorée, abdominaux bien dessinés, Manticore avait fait du beau travail. Elle pouvait presque imaginer la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains, ses yeux verts où brillaient quelques paillettes dorées, sa… Toutes ses pensées désertèrent son esprit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage et qu'elle réalisa qu'il était en train de la fixer avec intensité, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient pour ne plus se lâcher.

- C'est bon, ton épaule est ok, dit l'infirmière. Si tu évites de trop tirer dessus pendant deux bonnes semaines, elle devrait être comme neuve.

Max et Alec sursautèrent comme deux gamins pris en faute, arrachés brutalement à leur contemplation mutuelle. Illona sourit discrètement. Ces deux-là… Plutôt mourir que d'admettre qu'ils se plaisaient un peu trop. C'était plutôt mignon.

- Merci, dit Alec après avoir repris ses esprits.  
- Pas de quoi.

Il attrapa son pull et l'enfila en prenant soin de ménager son épaule.

- Le spectacle t'a plu ? demanda-t-il à Max, espiègle.

Elle rougit légèrement. Comment faisait-il pour se montrer aussi imperturbable en toutes circonstances ? La petite scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais ça avait suffit pour lui chambouler l'estomac… et lui ne pensait qu'à se payer sa tête. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Colère contre lui ou contre elle ? Là était la question…

_Tu n'es qu'une imbécile ! Tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que pour Alec, tu n'es qu'une bonne copine…_

Elle se sentit soudain très lasse. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle s'était tellement embourbée dans ses histoires avec Logan qu'elle avait réalisé trop tard qu'elle avait tendance à se défouler sur Alec alors que ce n'était pas justifié.

_Correction, ce n'était pas TOUJOURS justifié. Faut pas exagérer, il n'est pas vraiment la personne la plus raisonnable de la terre…_

Toujours est-il que parfois, elle aimerait bien… quoi au juste ? Que ça aille plus loin ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Pour être honnête, il avait tendance à remuer trop de chose en elle et ça lui faisait peur. Il était tellement sûr de lui, tellement désinvolte… Elle se faisait l'effet d'un éteignoir à coté de lui, empêtrée dans ses angoisses et sa culpabilité. Elle devait d'abord régler pas mal de choses avec elle-même avant d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

_Parce que tu crois que tu ne le sais pas ? Alors d'où a surgi cette peur panique lorsque Dix t'a appris qu'on lui avait tiré dessus ?_

Elle ferma les yeux rageusement.

_La ferme !_

Alec la regardait, intrigué. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et, à voir la manière dont elle s'était rembrunie, ce n'était pas des pensées joyeuses. Il vit une ombre de tristesse passer dans ses yeux. De la lassitude ? Il pensait il y a quelques jours que sa mélancolie était due à la fatigue, mais il commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé…

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la perturber à ce point ?_

Elle sembla soudain se secouer intérieurement, fermant brièvement les yeux. Il tiqua, surpris, et se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le masque était revenu.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Alec eut un sourire amer qui passa inaperçu.

_Evidemment… Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle se soit déplacée jusqu'ici parce qu'elle se souciait de ta santé ? Redescends sur terre, c'est Max !_

Il avait beau la connaître, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Un jour, peut-être…

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit-il, sarcastique.

Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et se mit à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps et je pense qu'il faut qu'on réagisse. Les choses se passent très bien à TC pour le moment, mais on se contente de se laisser vivre en attendant que l'armée décide de nous tomber dessus. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour que la situation se débloque, j'en ai marre d'attendre sans rien faire, débita-t-elle d'une traite.  
- Une minute, une minute ! essaya de réagir Alec. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter de bouger et parler plus calmement, tu vas finir par me donner le tournis.

Max arrêta de marcher, soupira et vint s'asseoir en tailleur à l'autre bout de son lit.

- Là, c'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.  
- C'est parfait. Je suis toute ouïe.  
- Je disais qu'il faudrait qu'on essaie de débloquer la situation au lieu d'attendre que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête.  
- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Et j'approuve l'idée. La seule chose qui m'ait échappé dans ton petit speech, c'est le comment.

Elle garda le silence.

- Je trouve tes idées vraiment brillantes, Maxie, dit Alec, un brin ironique. Mais elles le seraient encore plus si tu les développais jusqu'au bout. A moins que tu n'aies pas cogité plus loin ?  
- J'ai une idée. Mais je ne suis ni sûre qu'elle marche, ni sûre qu'elle te plaise.  
- Peu importe, je n'ai jamais prétendu que nous sortir de là serait facile, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, avant de réaliser avec une grimace qu'e ce genre de mouvements serait à bannir pendant encore quelques jours au moins. De toute façon, comme tu l'as si judicieusement fait remarquer, ça commence à devenir pesant d'attendre sans rien faire que l'armée nous tombe dessus. Vas-y.

Max se lança.

D'abord, obtenir un compte-rendu précis de la position des principaux groupes auxquels ils avaient à faire sur la question transgénique – la ville de Seattle, la NSA et le Gouvernement des Etats-Unis. C'était nécessaire pour savoir sur quelle base développer leurs efforts pour leur faire accepter une éventuelle cohabitation humains/transgéniques, à défaut de les rallier à leur point de vue. On utiliserait le Veilleur et son réseau pour ça, il avait ses entrées dans suffisamment d'organes de presse dans le pays pour les renseigner avec précision.

Puis, trouver un intermédiaire pour commencer d'éventuelles négociations. Max pensait que l'inspecteur qui avait prit les commandes lors de la prise d'otage serait le candidat idéal. Clémenti avait fait en sorte que tout se termine le mieux possible et ne lui avait pas paru particulièrement hostile aux transgéniques. Elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier.

Ensuite, commencer par des négociations au niveau local avec les autorités de la ville, pour obtenir dans un second temps l'intervention de personnes plus haut placées. Ça, ce serait la partie la plus difficile. Le Gouvernement des Etats-Unis avait une fâcheuse tendance à supprimer ses expériences aux conséquences inattendues de manière plutôt radicale – et Manticore en était une, même si les grands pontes du département d'Etat n'avaient fait que reprendre en cours de route le projet développé initialement par Sandeman. A eux de présenter les choses de manière à ce que le Gouvernement trouve plus d'avantage à les laisser en vie qu'à les exterminer.

Et après… Et bien, il faudrait élaborer la suite en fonction du déroulement des négociations, jouer les équilibristes en veillant à ne pas oublier que le moindre faux pas, le moindre mot maladroit risquaient de les faire courir droit dans le mur.

_Du gâteau, en somme…_

Plus elle développait son idée et plus elle se rendait compte à quel point ça paraissait fou et irréalisable. Suicidaire même. Mais plus elle développait son idée et plus elle se rendait compte que c'était probablement leur meilleure chance. Ne restait plus que l'approbation ou la désapprobation d'Alec. Elle savait que, quelque soit sa force de persuasion, elle avait très peu de chance de faire accepter aux autres transgéniques l'idée d'un règlement pacifique du siège s'il ne la soutenait pas. Et comme il restait silencieux, elle commença à s'inquiéter.

Alec était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait écouté chaque point du raisonnement de Max avec attention, soupesant leurs implications et leurs conséquences avec soin, comme le soldat surentraîné qu'il était savait le faire. Il avait lui même souvent songé qu'entamer des négociations serait sûrement le moyen le plus efficace de régler la situation, à défaut d'être le plus facile. Mais honnêtement, il n'avait jamais poussé la réflexion jusqu'à mettre en place une stratégie, même sommaire. Il avait toujours pensé qu'avant même de songer à faire tomber les grilles de TC, il faudrait que les humains les acceptent tels qu'ils étaient et ça, c'était loin d'être gagné. Et voilà que Max proposait de poser directement les bases d'une négociation. Soit.

- Tu réalises à quel point ça paraît fou ? demanda-t-il.

Max soupira. Ce n'était pas un débordement d'enthousiasme, mais elle savait Alec suffisamment intelligent pour poser cette question pour de bonnes raisons. Et puis, loin de trouver sa démonstration ridicule, il avait plutôt l'air… intéressé.

- Je sais, le rassura-t-elle. Mais ça fait plus de deux mois que toi et moi on retourne la situation dans tous les sens et qu'on se retrouve toujours dans une impasse. Ne me dis pas que cette solution ne t'a jamais effleuré ?  
- Si, mais disons que dans la pratique, elle comportait quelques variantes.  
- Explique-toi.

Alec hésita une seconde avant de se lancer. Après tout, son idée n'était pas plus dingue que la sienne.

- En fait, je pensais qu'avant de s'attaquer aux autorités, on pouvait essayer de faire évoluer les préjugés des habitants de Seattle. Après tout, si Normal a changé d'avis sur nous, tout n'est pas perdu ! ironisa-t-il.  
- Normal est raide dingue de toi, Alec, ce qui ne fait pas de lui un exemple très fiable, fit remarquer Max. Et à moins d'envoyer toutes nos femmes de série X accoucher d'une petite fille chez l'habitant, je doute que leur faire changer d'avis soit si facile.  
- Je pensais à un moyen plus… médiatique, dit Alec, vexé par le sous-entendu de Max au sujet de Normal. Tu te souviens quand Dix a dit qu'il avait récupéré les bases de données de Manticore ? Celle du labo que tu as fait sauter…

Max acquiesça, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Et bien, continua Alec, lui et Luke n'ont pas récupéré que ça. Ils ont découvert des milliers d'heures d'enregistrement vidéo. Entraînements, cours, opérations médicales, débriefings, séances de… rééducation, expériences en section psy… Il y a de quoi rendre malade n'importe qui pour peu qu'il soit un minimum humain. Ils voulaient les détruire, mais je leur ai dit de tout garder et de tout archiver, juste au cas où…

Max comprit en un éclair le raisonnement d'Alec, impressionnée par son évaluation du potentiel de ces bandes. Ils avaient récupéré les bases de données il y a des mois, ça devait faire un sacré bout de temps que l'idée lui trottait en tête. Il y avait juste un léger problème.

- J'approuve l'idée de la campagne de pub, dit-il Max. Seulement je doute que ce soit le cas de tout le monde. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour les médias, ils ne seront que trop ravis d'avoir un scoop, mais je ne pense pas que les autres trangéniques accepteront aussi facilement de voir tout ce qui a fait nos vie étalé à la face du monde. Ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs, loin de là.  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je n'en ai pas parlé. Ecoute, quitte à foncer tête baissée, pourquoi ne pas mélanger les deux méthodes ? Comme ça en cas d'échec de l'une ou de l'autre, on garde une alternative.  
- Donc, tu marches ?  
- Je marche. Mais il faut qu'on vote. Il s'agit du futur de TC, pas seulement de problèmes de ravitaillement ou de sécurité. Il nous faut l'accord de tout le monde.  
- Laisse-moi d'abord demander à Logan les comptes-rendus sur la position de la ville, de la NSA et du Gouvernement. Pas la peine d'enflammer les esprits si on se retrouve dans une impasse.

Alec acquiesça. Ils avaient du boulot.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Terminal City

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Max et Alec étaient enfermés dans la salle de réunion, rare pièce équipée d'un ordinateur permettant la vidéo-conférence en dehors du QG. Ils avaient provisoirement remis le contrôle de TC entre les mains de Mole et de Dix et personne ne savait ce qui se tramait entre les murs de la pièce.

Loin de se douter des questions que soulevait leur mise à l'écart volontaire, les deux X5, aidés de Logan par le biais de l'ordinateur, disséquaient rapports, discours, articles et tout autre support pouvant les aider à se forger une idée sur une issue favorable pour d'éventuelles négociations. Logan avait momentanément oublié ses réticences à travailler avec les deux 'amoureux' et avait mis à contribution un nombre impressionnant de contacts et d'amis journalistes, mais le résultat final était décourageant.

- C'est incroyable ! s'exclama Max, incrédule. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de rapports basés sur un tel ramassis de mensonges ! Tu réalises que si ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qui est écrit sur ce bout de papier était vrai, je n'oserai même plus sortir de mon appartement ? Tu m'étonnes que les membres du Congrès aient voté pour l'éradication pure et simple des transgéniques ! Pour eux, nous sommes seulement des meurtriers et des psychopathes…  
- D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit Alec en fronçant les sourcils, tous les membres du Congrès n'ont pas voté pour ça. Certains ont même pris position en faveur d'un règlement pacifique du conflit.

Alec était étonné. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de provoquer des réactions haineuses partout où ils passaient qu'il avait du mal à croire que des humains puissent prendre leur défense, surtout dans le cadre du Congrès.

- Alec a raison, confirma Logan, la voix légèrement assourdie par le haut parleur. En fait, vos 'défenseurs', si je peux les appeler comme ça, ont formé une sorte de groupe dissident au sein du Congrès. J'ai fait des recherches sur eux et le résultat est assez… surprenant. Industriels, médecins, administrateurs ou simples politiciens, ils sont environ une dizaine, c'est peu. Leur seul point commun est qu'ils avaient connaissance de l'existence du projet Chimère – le nom de code de Manticore dans les dossiers du Département d'Etat – avant le démantèlement de la base.  
- Je croyais qu'on avait établi que les responsables du projet préféraient voir le dossier enterré ? dit Alec, perplexe.  
- J'ai dit qu'une PARTIE des intervenants dans ce projet voulait voir le dossier enterré. C'est une partie largement majoritaire, c'est vrai, mais pas tous les intervenants, corrigea Logan. En fait, ce groupe estime que, puisque l'existence des transgéniques est connue du grand public, il serait plus convenable sur le plan des Droits de l'Homme de composer avec. En tout cas, pour ce qui est des séries X, les transhumains, c'est une autre histoire. Il y a d'autres arguments politiques et financiers que je vous épargne. Toujours est-il que le Président du Congrès – le Vice-président des Etats-Unis Cartwaight – fait partie de ce groupe. C'est lui qui dirige le Département d'Etat et, même s'il doit se plier à l'avis de la majorité au Congrès, c'est un allié de poids.

Max n'était pas suffisamment calée en politique pour saisir avec exactitude les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais connaissant Logan, s'il disait que c'était un point positif, elle était prête à le croire sur parole.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Mais en quoi cela va-t-il nous aider ?  
- A long terme, disons que ça fait un interlocuteur de tout premier choix pour des négociations avec le Gouvernement.  
- Je ne voudrais pas doucher votre enthousiasme, intervint Alec, mais avant de prévoir une marche triomphale des transgéniques jusqu'à la Maison Blanche et une inscription sur la Déclaration d'Indépendance, je vous rappelle que pour le moment, on est coincé dans une zone de non droit de trois kilomètres carrés en plein cœur de Seattle. Avant de penser au Congrès, vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux s'occuper de la mairie ?  
- C'est justement là le problème, dit Logan. Depuis l'Impulsion, l'Etat privilégie la gestion des problèmes locaux par les villes et n'intervient qu'en dernier ressort. Il va falloir que vous fassiez accepter les négociations au Conseil municipal, c'est le seul moyen pour accéder au Congrès.  
- Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de laisser tomber, se découragea Max.  
- Hey ! protesta Alec. Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ?  
- Il s'est perdu quelque part entre la mairie, le Congrès et la Garde Nationale…

Alec passa la main sous son menton et la força à tourner la tête vers lui. Logan détourna les yeux, il avait soudain l'impression de jouer les voyeurs. Il réalisa pour la première fois avec surprise à quel point les deux transgéniques étaient bien assortis. Alec sourit à Max.

- On y arrivera. De toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Si cette situation dure trop longtemps, on va tous finir par s'entretuer. Je réunis tout le monde en bas et on se lance ?

Max le regarda un moment, rêveuse, avant d'acquiescer. Quand il la regardait avec ce sourire, elle se sentait prête à partir à l'assaut de la Maison-Blanche.

_Mon cas devient de plus en plus désespéré. Réveille-toi, ma fille, il est sensé être ton petit ami quand Logan est dans le coin, tu te rappelles ?_

Son cœur se serra. Elle se détourna à regret de ces yeux verts qui étaient en train de l'hypnotiser et se concentra à nouveau sur le Veilleur. Alec soupira en la voyant repousser sa main et s'adresser à son ex-petit ami. Logan. Encore et toujours Logan.

- Tu as reçu les photos des runes que je t'ai envoyées ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, mon logiciel de décryptage travaille dessus, mais apparemment, c'est une série de symbole assez différente des précédentes. Ça risque de prendre plus de temps que prévu.  
- Tant pis, dit Alec. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas prioritaire.  
- Tu as tort, rectifia Max. Les Familiers me courent après pour une raison précise et la réponse est peut-être dans ces symboles. Si ça peut nous éviter de les avoir dans nos pattes, alors c'est important.  
- Je vais essayer d'accélérer la traduction, mais je ne te promets rien. En attendant, bonne chance pour la suite, vous en aurez besoin.  
- Merci, Logan. On te recontactera plus tard.

Alec coupa la communication et se tourna vers Max.

- On passe au vote ? demanda-t-il.  
- On passe au vote. Je vais dire à Dix de réunir tout le monde dans, disons deux heures, ça te va ?  
- Ça me va.

* * *

Alec se dirigeait vers la cour intérieure, nerveux. Il savait que la discussion qui allait suivre mettrait en branle une série d'évènements dont ils ne sortiraient pas indemnes. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, la majorité des transgéniques de TC avaient toujours vécu enfermé. Ils préfèreraient peut-être se contenter d'une vie somme toute tranquille dans l'enceinte de la zone contaminée, plutôt que de se lancer dans une bataille dont ils n'étaient pas sûr de sortir vainqueurs. Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

- Alec !

Il se retourna. Vic et Jessie le rattrapèrent.

- Ça va, ton épaule ? demanda Vic.  
- Ça va.  
- Dis, c'est quoi, ce grand regroupement ? Ta grande amie Max fait du zèle ? Sa Sainteté a peur que l'un d'entre nous respire de travers ? demanda Jessie, ironique.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Max lui avait laissé entendre que son ancienne camarade ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, mais il avait cru qu'elle se faisait des idées. Visiblement, il s'était trompé.

- Il y a un problème avec Max ? demanda-t-il.  
- Jess' fait un blocage sur les évadés de 2009, expliqua Vic.  
- Et alors ? répliqua sèchement son amie. Ils nous ont foutu dans la merde il y a dix ans, on a tous trinqué à cause d'eux et de leur évasion. Et aujourd'hui, elle joue la patronne ici sans que ça gêne personne et c'est moi qui ai un problème ?  
- Elle n'est pas la seule à jouer la patronne ici, je te signale qu'on est deux à diriger TC, fit froidement remarquer Alec. Et si personne n'a protesté, c'est qu'ils savent tous qu'elle fait du bon boulot. Elle a vécu dix ans dehors, elle connaît mieux que n'importe qui comment fonctionne la société américaine. Elle connaît ses forces, ses faiblesses et les moyens de les utiliser. Il y a bien longtemps que personne ne se soucie plus qu'elle soit l'une des évadées de 2009. Et si j'étais toi, j'en ferais autant.

Vic regarda attentivement Alec, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais cru son ami capable de prendre la défense de la X5 de manière aussi… virulente. Se pourrait-il que… ? Non, c'était Alec. Alec le beau gosse. Alec le désinvolte. Il l'imaginait mal se contenter d'une seule femme même si, il devait bien l'admettre, la femme en question était aussi splendide que Max.

- Tu vas nous dire ce que signifie ce rassemblement, oui ou non ? demanda-t-il pour couper court à une discussion qui risquait fort de dégénérer.  
- Suivez-moi, vous allez le savoir tout de suite.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour intérieure de TC, habituellement quasi-déserte, aujourd'hui grouillante de monde. Elle était située suffisamment loin des grilles pour que l'armée ne remarque pas le rassemblement et n'entende pas la discussion. Et surtout, c'était le seul endroit de TC suffisamment dégagé pour accueillir 700 personnes.

Alec rejoignit Max et ils montèrent tous les deux sur le mur à l'extrémité de la place. De cet endroit, ils pouvaient être vus et entendus par tous. Le silence se fit et Alec prit la parole.

- Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi nous vous avons réunis ici ? commença-t-il. En fait, Max et moi, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi ces dernières semaines et nous avons abouti à la même conclusion. On ne peut pas continuer à vivre ici sans savoir dans combien de temps nous allons être délogés. Nous avons le droit de vivre sans avoir peur de ce qui va se passer demain. Nous avons donc essayé de trouver une solution pour régler le problème et on voulait vous en parler.

Un silence religieux lui répondit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Max.

- A toi.

Elle respira un bon coup et prit la parole. Elle leur exposa point après point leur stratégie de négociation – d'abord commencer par les autorités locales avant de les utiliser pour entrer en contact avec les huiles du Département d'Etat – analysa les probabilités de réussite et les risques d'échec, expliqua l'alliance qu'ils pourraient peut-être faire avec certains membres du Congrès. Elle ne leur cacha rien de ce qu'ils avaient découvert ces derniers jours.

Mais au moment de se lancer dans la deuxième partie du plan, elle eut une infime hésitation. Elle savait que ce serait la partie la plus difficile à leur faire accepter. Les transgéniques de TC ne souhaitaient pas être exposés comme des animaux de foire, et utiliser les bandes pour faire découvrir leur vie aux gens de l'extérieur était discutable. Sans compter qu'ils prenaient le risque d'obtenir l'effet inverse de celui souhaité, à savoir persuader les gens que les personnes ayant subi ce qu'ils avaient subi ne pouvaient que devenir fous ou dangereux. Ou les deux. Mais en toute honnêteté, elle pensait comme Alec que c'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide de rallier les humains ordinaires à leur cause.

_Au point où on en est, de toute façon…_

Alec surprit son hésitation et prit le relais, exposant leur idée d'une 'guerre médiatique'. Ils sentirent ici poindre une certaine réticence dans l'assemblée. Là où la première proposition n'avait soulevé que peu de commentaires, les grognements se multipliaient alors qu'Alec finissait de parler. La fin de son discours fut saluée par un silence de mort.

- Quelqu'un a des questions ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ouais, cria une voix dans le fond. Je comprends pourquoi vous voulez négocier, mais diffuser des images sur Manticore… Vous êtes devenus cinglés ou quoi ? Y a pas une seule personne ici qui a envie de voir les ordinaires se rincer l'œil en se disant que, de toute façon, on est des monstres et qu'on a que ce qu'on mérite… !

La foule approuva.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, dit Max. Mais rien ne nous oblige à TOUT diffuser. Le propre des images, c'est que ça se manipule. Ce sera à nous de montrer les choses comme on veut qu'elles soient vues. Le but, c'est de persuader les ordinaires que nous ne sommes pas dangereux. Il suffit de montrer les bonnes images de la bonne façon, comme eux nous montrent comme si nous étions des monstres…  
- On avait prévu que cette partie poserait problème, enchaîna Alec. On a retourné le problème dans tous les sens pour trouver une autre alternative, mais sincèrement, on sèche. Sortir de l'enceinte pour un contact direct avec la population serait trop dangereux. Les gens de l'extérieur ont peur de nous parce que nous avons été présentés comme des monstres, c'est à nous de les faire changer d'avis. Cela dit, si quelqu'un à mieux à proposer, on est prêt à tout entendre. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?

Les transgéniques se mirent à parler entre eux, commentant les paroles de leurs deux leaders. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mole mit fin au brouhaha. Max se crispa et sentit Alec se raidir à ses cotés, l'un comme l'autre pensant la même chose. Mole n'était pas la personne la plus militante qui soit en faveur d'un rapprochement humains/transgéniques, loin de là.

_Je vous en prie, faites qu'il ne gâche pas tout…_

Le transhumain pris la parole.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que votre brillant plan va marcher ? Que les humains nous accepteront parmi eux ?  
- Rien, trancha Max. C'est 50/50, soit ça passe, soit ça casse, on ne peut vous donner aucune garantie. C'est à vous de voir. On reste à TC et on ne bouge pas – en prenant le risque que l'armée nous déloge un jour par la force et que tout ça finisse dans un bain de sang – ou bien, on essaie de régler les choses de manière pacifique pour espérer un jour sortir d'ici – en prenant le risque d'un échec.  
- En gros, traduisit Mole, ironique, on ne bouge pas, tout en sachant qu'un jour on risque de se faire massacrer, ou bien on négocie, tout en sachant que si ça échoue, on risque de se faire massacrer. J'ai bien résumé ?  
- Parfaitement bien résumé. En fait, tu as dis en moins de trente secondes ce qu'on vient de passer une demi-heure à développer, répondit Alec, sarcastique. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qu'on fera parler, mon lézard.  
- Moi, je marche, dit Mole, surprenant tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Et je pense que les autres aussi. Quitte à se faire tuer, autant essayer de négocier comment avant…

Alec et Max se regardèrent. Le jeune homme reprit la parole.

- D'accord, on passe au vote. Ceux qui sont d'accord pour qu'on entame des négociations, levez la main !

Il y eu un moment de flottement pendant lequel Max sentit la panique la gagner. Et puis, les mains se levèrent une à une. Des centaines de main. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était gagné. Alec sourit et continua.

- Alors, c'est bon. Il y a juste une dernière chose. Max et moi, on a assuré la direction des opérations jusqu'à présent, mais on l'a fait par la force des choses. Aujourd'hui, si on prend la tête des négociations, il faut que ce soit avec l'accord de tout le monde. Si quelqu'un à une objection, il la fait maintenant, parce que quand la machine sera lancée, on ne pourra plus reculer. Alors ?

Il regarda Jessie, appuyée contre le mur à quelques mètres de leur estrade. La transgénique haussa les épaules et resta muette. D'ailleurs, personne ne parla.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit Alec. Merci à tous, vous pouvez vous en aller.

Il se tourna vers Max alors que les transgéniques se dispersaient.

- Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant ? Dix ! appela-t-elle le transhumain. J'ai besoin du numéro de téléphone de l'inspecteur Clémenti, commissariat du secteur 8.

* * *

Seattle, commissariat du secteur 8, 11h00

Ramon Clémenti se passa une main lasse sur la nuque. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les cinq ou six agents qui l'entouraient dans cette salle de réunion. Il avait été nommé capitaine après la prise d'otage de Jampony, officiellement en récompense de sa gestion exemplaire de la situation.

_Exemplaire, tu parles ! J'ai seulement essayé de rattraper les bourdes de ce White. Et je l'ai fermé ensuite, comme ils me l'ont si gentiment demandé…_

Il soupira. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Il se retrouvait à la tête de l'un des plus gros commissariat de la ville et n'était pas plus efficace que lorsqu'il était simple flic. Et dire qu'en entrant dans la police, il pensait pouvoir changer le monde… La seule chose qu'il avait oublié, c'était qu'on était à Seattle, la ville où, depuis l'Impulsion, la mafia, les petites frappes, les caïds et les gros industriels faisaient la loi, pas la police. Heureusement, le nouveau maire élu quelque semaine plus tôt avait l'air plus propre que son prédécesseur. Steckler avait toujours été pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

_Propre pour le moment, en tout cas, ils ne le restent jamais très longtemps…_

Il tenta de se concentrer sur le rapport qu'était en train de lui réciter un de ses hommes.

- … et donc pour le moment tout est calme, Volkoff ne bouge pas, à part ses petits trafics habituels, bien sûr, mais…  
- Et ses petits trafics habituels, c'est juste la drogue et la prostitution, n'est-ce pas ? coupa Clémenti. Au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, ça reste des délits graves…  
- Je sais, Capitaine, mais j'ai très peu d'hommes disponibles et le gang est trop protégé pour que je puisse m'y attaquer de front, expliqua le flic.  
- Essayez au moins de…

Clémenti fut interrompu brutalement par sa secrétaire qui ouvrit la porte avec fracas.

- Capitaine…  
- J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangé, Anna.  
- Je sais bien, mais…  
- Et bien quoi ?  
- La-transgénique-de-la-prise-d'otage-est-au-téléphone-et-elle-veut-vous-parler. Ligne 4, débita-t-elle d'une traite, toute excitée à l'idée d'avoir parlé à un de ces 'monstres'.

Clémenti la regarda un instant, surpris, avant de la congédier d'un signe de tête. 452. Non, Max. Il s'était souvent demandé ce que pouvait avoir dans la tête ce petit bout de femme capable de défier la NSA et la police de Seattle sans trembler. Pour être honnête, elle l'avait impressionné. Elle avait du cran, surtout en décidant de rester à Terminal City. Il pensait qu'après la prise d'otage, elle aurait quitté Seattle, mais apparemment, elle avait prit une toute autre décision, retranchée derrière les grilles de la zone contaminée. Intrigué, il demanda à ses hommes de patienter et décrocha le téléphone.

- Clémenti.  
_"Bonjour, inspecteur. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Capitaine. Félicitations pour votre promotion,"_ dit une voix familière.  
- Merci. Puis-je connaître la raison de ce coup de téléphone ?  
_"Vous demander votre aide. J'ai cru comprendre lors de la prise d'otage que vous étiez l'un des rares humains dotés d'un cerveau à ne pas vouloir notre mort, ce qui fait de vous mon nouveau meilleur ami. Maintenant, ce que je vais vous demander risque de vous faire atterrir en tête de la liste des personnalités les plus détestées de Seattle. Mais je me suis dit qu'étant donné que vous n'aviez pas hésité à vous mettre la NSA à dos, ça ne vous poserait pas trop de problèmes…"  
_- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre.  
_"Je veux parler au maire. Ou à un de ses représentants directs, peu importe. Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, je m'en fiche, mais je veux pouvoir lui parler."  
_- C'est une plaisanterie ?  
_"Je ne plaisante jamais, Capitaine. Je vous donne un numéro, rappelez dès que je pourrais avoir un officiel en ligne. Et dépêchez-vous."_

Elle lâcha une série de chiffres que Clémenti s'empressa de noter.

- Ils vont demander pourquoi vous voulez leur parler.

Max hésita une fraction de seconde.

_"Dites-leur que les transgéniques sont prêts à négocier."_

Elle raccrocha. Clémenti regarda le combiné qu'il avait à la main, incrédule, avant de se tourner vers ses collègues.

- La réunion est terminée.

* * *

Alec regarda Max raccrocher.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
- Maintenant, on attend.

Ils patientèrent deux bonnes heures, parlant de tout et de rien, s'efforçant d'oublier l'enjeu. Ils savaient tous deux que si la mairie de Seattle refusait le dialogue, leurs efforts s'arrêteraient là. Comment dire ensuite aux trangéniques de TC qu'ils étaient condamnés à rester enfermés jusqu'à ce qu'un bureaucrate décide leur fin à tous ? Max ne voulait même pas y penser. Elle voulait que le temps s'arrête, rester dans se bureau avec Alec jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il avait même oublié de la mettre en rogne, perdu dans des pensées qu'elle donnerait cher pour connaître.

On frappa à la porte. Alec alla ouvrir et Dante, un autre transgénique travaillant à l'infirmerie, entra. Max fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je viens vous donner les résultats de l'autopsie du gosse tué lors de l'extraction. Ils sont prêts depuis plusieurs jours, mais vous étiez tellement occupés…  
- Quel gosse ?  
- Il y avait deux X6 avec Jessie et Vic, expliqua Alec. Tu as déjà vu Sally, mais le deuxième a été tué quand on s'est échappé. Il a paniqué. J'ai demandé qu'on examine le corps.  
- Merci de m'avoir tenue au courant ! s'exclama Max. Et depuis quand tu demandes une autopsie pour les nôtres ? Ça t'amuse de les faire charcuter ?

Alec allait répliquer vertement, mais Dante ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- En fait, dit-il précipitamment, ce n'était pas l'un des nôtres.  
- Quoi ? dit Max.

Elle remarqua qu'Alec ne semblait pas surpris.

- C'était un ordinaire, poursuivit Dante. Mais il a subi certaines modifications physiologiques. Et j'ai trouvé une marque sur son bras.

Il leur tendit une photographie avant de d'en aller, tirant la porte derrière lui. Max frissonna à la vue du symbole – un caducée. La marque des Familiers. Le gamin était une taupe. Elle regarda Alec.

- Comment as-tu su ?  
- Il n'avait pas de code-barre.

Max comprit. Même effacés au laser, leurs code-barres laissaient une trace, comme gravés dans leur chair. Invisible pour un humain, mais pas pour le toucher d'un transgénique.

- Il aurait pu s'infiltrer ici et nous causer de sacrés problèmes, fit remarquer Max.  
- Toutes mes plus plates excuses ! ironisa Alec. C'est vrai que toi, tu l'aurais repéré tout de suite, tu es tellement parfaite !  
- Je te demande pardon ? dit Max, éberluée.  
- Non, je dis juste ça parce que, d'habitude, tu ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin, dit-il avec amertume. Ça commence comme ça et ça continue avec une énumération complète de tous mes faux pas, vrais ou supposés. Alors je prends les devants, histoire de t'éviter de gaspiller ta salive.  
- Je n'ai pas…

Il la regarda d'un air las. Non, elle n'avait pas. En fait, c'était bien ça le problème, elle n'avait jamais. Lui par contre… Quand est-ce qu'elle finirait par en avoir marre de se défouler sur lui ? De lui reprocher tout ce qui clochait dans sa vie ? Il s'étonna lui-même. Alors qu'aujourd'hui elle se montrait plutôt mesurée, sa condescendance lui était soudain insupportable. La goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase en somme.

_Si tu ne te calmes pas, tu vas finir par le regretter._

Mais il était bien trop tard pour ça.

- Tu as raison, Max, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, comme d'habitude, coupa-t-il froidement. Comme avec Logan. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de parler de ça avec toi. En dehors des décisions concernant TC, tu n'as jamais accordé la moindre considération à ce que je pouvais dire ou faire.

Elle le regarda hausser les épaules, sidérée par la vitesse à laquelle la conversation avait dérapé. Et quel dérapage ! Dire qu'elle pensait que leurs relations s'étaient améliorées ces derniers mois… Il y a encore quelques minutes, ils discutaient de tout et de rien et maintenant, il l'ensevelissait sous les reproches. C'était une première. Elle sentit soudain la colère monter en elle. Ben voyons, c'était tellement facile de tout lui mettre sur le dos !

D'accord, elle était loin d'avoir toujours été un modèle de gentillesse avec lui, mais il n'était pas particulièrement blanc comme neige ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'était lui qui prenait un malin plaisir à la chercher sans cesse, chronométrant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour la faire sortir de ses gonds ! Sans compter ses magouilles, son égocentrisme, ses…

- Le ferme ! explosa-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ta faute si ce gosse avait failli atterrir chez nous ! Non, mais pour qui tu te prends ? C'est peut-être moi qui t'ai forcé à essayer de tuer Joshua ? A ruiner mes papiers ?  
- Et voilà, c'est exactement ce que je disais ! dit-il, sarcastique. Il a fallu à peine dix secondes pour que ça revienne sur le tapis ! Il y a un gosse d'à peine dix ans à la morgue et tout ce qui t'intéresse, ce sont tes foutus papiers !  
- C'est toi qui a commencé, alors ne me cherche pas !  
- Je t'ai cherché ? fit Alec, incrédule, avançant d'un pas vers elle. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Ca fait des semaines que je me mets en quatre pour arrondir les angles avec toi ! Et pour quel résultat ? Au final, on revient toujours à la case départ. Tu gagnes, je perds et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. J'en ai marre !  
- Alors conduis-toi en adulte ! finit-elle par crier.

Elle ne le vit pas venir. Il s'approcha d'elle en un éclair et la plaqua contre le mur, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son baiser était fiévreux, brutal, comme s'il voulait lui montrer… quoi au juste ? Elle ne savait plus. En fait, elle ne songea même pas à lui résister et fondit dans ses bras. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se touchèrent, se cherchèrent en un mouvement désespéré. Elle était complètement paumée… Comment un homme qui arrivait à l'exaspérer autant pouvait réveiller en elle de telles sensations ? Elle n'était pas aveugle au point de croire que ce qu'elle ressentait était exacerbé par leur dispute. Non, c'était plus que ça. En fait, elle savait instinctivement que se serait toujours comme ça avec lui. Justement parce que c'était lui.

Alec se fit soudain plus tendre, comme s'il avait senti son abandon et que sa colère était retombée d'un coup. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Ses mains glissèrent sous le débardeur de Max, laissant leur empreinte brûlante sur sa peau, alors que ses lèvres descendaient dans son cou. Elle pencha la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche et gémit de contentement. Qu'il ne s'arrête pas, c'est tout ce qu'elle demandait. Il la souleva et elle enroula les jambes autour de sa taille, réalisant soudain à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Tout comme elle avait envie de lui. Il reprit sa bouche et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser toujours plus intense, toujours plus étourdissant. Mais la trêve ne dura pas.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Alec s'efforça de mettre un terme à ce baiser qui les entraînait beaucoup trop loin. Il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça. Sous l'effet de la colère, il avait perdu le contrôle. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre, pas avec elle, il l'avait déjà laissé prendre beaucoup trop d'ascendant sur lui. Il savait qu'elle le regretterait ensuite et le lui ferait payer. Il sentit sa colère revenir. Plutôt mourir que de lui laisser voir à quel point elle le touchait. Son indifférence, il pouvait s'y faire, pas son mépris.

Il se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, la posa à terre et s'éloigna, lui tournant le dos, s'efforçant de reprendre son calme.

- Alec…  
- Fiche le camp, Max.

Sa voix était froide, tranchante. Elle encaissa difficilement le coup, blessée. Alors, c'était ça ? Il la congédiait, tout simplement. Probablement la manière la plus efficace de lui faire comprendre le peu de cas qu'il faisait d'elle…

_Et tu t'es mise à rêver, pauvre idiote ! Pourtant, tu devrais savoir depuis longtemps que ce cher Alec est un expert pour ce qui est de manipuler les filles…_

Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la leçon, ragea-t-elle, les larmes au yeux. Elle tourna les talons, furieuse contre elle-même, et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Dix apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ils viennent de rappeler.

* * *

Colline de Shady Hill, le lendemain, 22h00

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à 22h00, mais les négociations avaient été rudes. Clémenti avait endossé le rôle de messager et avait transmis le lieu de rendez-vous – l'usine de traitement des eaux qui dominait la baie de Seattle. Alec avait refusé en bloc, intraitable. Les transgéniques n'étaient pas en position de force, mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Pas de lieu clos – ils risquaient de se faire tirer comme des lapins, la dernière fois lui avait suffit – et pas de rencontre ailleurs qu'en dehors de la ville – ils pourraient s'évanouir dans la nature beaucoup plus facilement.

Il avait proposé la colline de Shady Hill après avoir brièvement consulté Dix. C'était un endroit sans constructions et assez dégagé – ou en tout cas, suffisamment pour que l'armée ne puisse s'y dissimuler – où ils pourraient disparaître sans difficultés. La pluie ayant cessé depuis une bonne semaine, Luke et Dix pourraient signaler le moindre mouvement suspect à près de deux kilomètres grâce à la liaison satellite. Clémenti avait accepté.

Et donc, il était 22h00 et ils attendaient, légèrement en retrait, que les officiels arrivent avant de se montrer. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le moindre risque. Si la situation avait été différente, Alec aurait probablement rit – des négociations officiellement officieuses au fin fond d'un bois en pleine nuit… Il ne manquait plus que l'accent italien et les imperméables et on aurait pu se croire dans un de ces vieux films mafieux pré-Impulsion en noir et blanc. Seuls Mole et Vic les avaient accompagné. Ils étaient dissimulés dans l'ombre autour du lieu de rendez-vous, présents, mais invisibles.

Les yeux d'Alec se posèrent sur Max, assise sur un tronc d'arbre, tendue, et il se rembrunit. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur dispute et son attitude le mettait mal à l'aise. Les rares fois où elle avait ouvert la bouche depuis la veille, elle l'avait fait d'un ton froid, détaché. Le reste du temps, elle était tout simplement ailleurs. Alec savait que, cette fois, ils étaient allés beaucoup plus loin que leurs disputes habituelles. Il y avait eu de la casse et il devait admettre que c'était en grande partie sa faute. Il avait su à la seconde où il avait commencé à s'emporter qu'il commettait une erreur et qu'il allait le regretter, mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait l'air de penser – et même s'il avait tout fait pour ça, dut-il reconnaître à contre-cœur – il n'était pas un roc et ne pouvait pas tout encaisser. Et là, ça avait été la phrase de trop.

Il savait que les Familiers n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur, mais il avait cru qu'avec leur vision tordue de la famille et l'importance qu'ils accordaient à leurs enfants – il n'y avait qu'à voir avec quel acharnement White recherchait le fils que Max lui avait enlevé – ils n'iraient jamais jusqu'à sacrifier volontairement l'un d'entre eux. Il avait revu le visage du gamin lorsqu'il était tombé et ça lui avait soulevé le cœur. Ça, le siège, ses sentiments pour Max… Tout s'était mélangé et sa frustration avait pris le dessus, il s'était défoulé sur la première personne qui l'avait approché. Max. Il grimaça.

Il l'avait blessée. Si seulement ça n'avait été que des mots, il aurait peut-être pu tout simplement lui présenter des excuses. Mais il y avait ce baiser… Il ne pouvait pas s'excuser pour ça, tout simplement parce qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Il regrettait les raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait embrassée – la colère, la frustration, ça oui – mais certainement pas de l'avoir embrassée. Et c'était justement là le problème, il avait un peu trop apprécié. Du coup, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une petite phrase du genre "pas grave, ça n'avait aucune importance de toute façon". Il était dans une impasse.

Et dire que les choses s'étaient tellement bien passées entre eux ces dernières semaines… Il avait réellement eu l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés – pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, s'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même – mais ils étaient devenus amis. Et aujourd'hui, retour à la case départ. C'était à s'en taper la tête contre les murs.

_"Attention,"_ souffla Dix dans son oreillette. _"Il y a deux véhicules en approche."  
_- Le reste du terrain est dégagé ? demanda Alec.  
_"Oui, c'est le seul mouvement identifié sur le secteur."_

Deux voitures s'arrêtèrent dans la clairière en contrebas et leurs occupants en descendirent. Max sembla se réveiller. Elle se leva sans lui accorder un regard et scruta l'obscurité. Elle identifia le Capitaine Clémenti et deux hommes.

_Probablement des flics, ça aurait été étonnant qu'il soit venu sans protection…_

Son regard se porta vers les trois personnes qui étaient descendues de l'autre voiture – deux étaient manifestement des agents de sécurité, ça se voyait à leur attitude inquiète. Ils encadraient le maire Sheridan.

Max avait beaucoup entendu parler de ce nouveau maire qui avait fait de la lutte contre la criminalité et corruption son cheval de bataille durant la campagne électorale. Au début, il l'avait fait doucement rigoler – seul un naïf pouvait penser que lancer des réformes arriverait à éradiquer la pègre à Seattle. Savoir qu'il était un ancien militaire ne l'avait guère fait remonter dans son estime, bien au contraire, pas plus que la mise en place d'une présence policière accrue en ville les semaines précédant la prise d'otage à Jampony. Ça n'avait fait que leur compliquer l'existence.

- On y va, décida-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. Restez vigilant, vous autres, ajouta-t-elle dans l'oreillette.

Ils descendirent calmement la colline. Les deux flics portèrent anxieusement la main à leurs armes, mais Clémenti les rappela sèchement à l'ordre.

- Bonsoir, Messieurs, dit Max, courtoise. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à nous trouver…  
- Non, répondit Clémenti avant de se tourner vers Sheridan. Monsieur le maire, je vous présente 452, plus communément appelée Max. Quand à ce jeune garçon…  
- Il s'appelle Alec, présenta Max. Lui et moi dirigeons Terminal City.

Sheridan était surpris. Il s'attendait à parler à des monstres et voilà que se tenaient en face de lui deux jeunes gens d'à peine plus de vingt ans qui lui souhaitaient poliment la bienvenue. Bien sûr, l'ex-militaire qu'il était n'était pas stupide au point de les sous-estimer, il avait lu les nombreux rapports sur le problème transgénique et savait que, s'ils ressemblaient extérieurement à des humains normaux, ils n'en avaient pas les mêmes capacités. D'autres avaient même une apparence monstrueuse.

Cependant, il n'aimait pas la façon dont tous les bureaucrates zélés travaillant sous ses ordres analysaient la situation. Il savait par expérience – il avait fait la guerre un peu partout sur la planète – que tout était rarement blanc ou noir, gentils d'un coté, méchants de l'autre. Il préférait se faire une opinion par lui-même. Tout le monde disait que les transgéniques étaient de véritables machines à tuer, mais lui avait encore du mal à voir en eux autre chose que des gosses, en tout cas, ceux que tout le monde appelaient les séries X.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas en leurs capacités – il avait vu à l'époque sur le terrain des recrues qui avaient l'âge de ces jeunes gens être d'une efficacité incroyable – mais il avait encore du mal à croire l'armée des Etats-Unis capable de tels exploits en matière de génétique. Et puis, honnêtement, la méthode utilisée le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était de la vieille école, celle où l'armée représentait encore une véritable fraternité. Imaginer un recrutement aussi… froidement déshumanisé entraînait chez lui beaucoup trop de questions dérangeantes.

Il se demanda pour la première fois dans quelle exacte mesure les rapports reflétaient la réalité. Clémenti avait prétendu que les trangéniques n'étaient pas agressifs tant qu'ils n'étaient pas attaqués, que la seule chose qu'ils voulaient, c'était vivre en paix. En tout cas, ils avaient été futés dans le choix de leur intermédiaire… Le capitaine, à défaut d'être tout acquis à leur cause, semblait leur accorder un sérieux bénéfice du doute. Et pour le peu qu'il avait pu en juger depuis qu'il avait accédé à la mairie, Clémenti n'était ni un imbécile, ni un pacifiste convaincu. Il le considérait même comme l'un des flics les plus efficaces de Seattle.

Autant d'arguments penchaient en faveur des transgéniques, devait admettre le maire à regret. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas actuellement en position de force, retranchés dans un périmètre d'à peine trois kilomètres carrés. Il repensa à l'appel téléphonique qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi le Département d'Etat se montrait-il si soucieux de sa présence ici ce soir ? Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme debout devant lui.

- Je vous écoute, mademoiselle. Que voulez-vous exactement ?  
- Max, corrigea sèchement la transgénique. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être une demoiselle.

Alec dissimula un sourire. Là, il la reconnaissait, toujours prête à déstabiliser son interlocuteur pour prendre l'avantage. Il était soulagé qu'elle ait mis leurs problèmes de coté pour se concentrer sur la discussion. Il songea quand même qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui rappeler le sens du mot 'diplomatie' avant de venir.

- Max, concéda Sheridan avec un geste d'impatience. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venus ici pour nous donner des leçons de savoir-vivre… Je vous écoute.  
- Et bien, pour commencer, nous aimerions savoir qu'elle est votre position exacte sur le problème des transgéniques de TC, dit Alec. Et épargnez-nous les effets de manche.

Max et lui s'étaient déjà penchés sur cette question avec Logan, mais le changement de maire était trop récent. Sheridan n'avait pas semblé être partisan d'une éradication pure et simple des transgéniques – raison pour laquelle son élection en avait surpris beaucoup – mais c'était un politicien en plus d'être un militaire. Il était toujours difficile de discerner leurs prises de position réelles derrière les promesses souvent creuses qui allaient de pair avec toute campagne électorale.

- Je ne pense pas que tirer dans le tas soit la solution, dit ce dernier après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais je ne suis pas encore convaincu qu'une cohabitation humains/transgéniques soit possible.  
- Nous sommes des humains, rappela sèchement Alec. Pas vraiment dans les normes, mais humains, ça c'est certain. Et le fait qu'on ait des aptitudes plus développées que vous ou une apparence différente ne fait pas de nous des monstres pour autant.  
- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre. Je représente mes électeurs, et mes électeurs ont peur de vous, présenta crûment la maire. Le problème n'est pas de savoir si vous pouvez vivre parmi nous, mais de savoir si les gens normaux accepteront que vous le fassiez.  
- Je pense que si vous faites un geste en notre faveur, ce sera déjà un pas dans la bonne direction, fit remarquer Max. Personne n'a jamais prétendu que nous faire accepter serait facile, la seule chose que nous voulons, c'est…

Elle fut coupée par Dix.

_"Attention, il y a du mouvement. Un véhicule en approche à l'est, à environ 1 kilomètre de votre position."_

Max et Alec se mirent en position d'attaque. Leurs deux interlocuteurs reculèrent d'un pas, surpris par leur changement d'attitude. Et anxieux aussi. Les deux X5 se révélaient subitement assez impressionnants… et effrayants.

- Nous étions d'accord pour que vous veniez seuls…, dit froidement Alec.  
- Je vous demande pardon ? s'étonna Clémenti.  
- Un véhicule non identifié progresse vers notre position, ne me dites pas que vous l'ignoriez ? l'accusa Max.  
- Je n'ai parlé à personne de ce rendez-vous. Les seules au courant à ma connaissance sont ici, se justifia-t-il. Monsieur le maire ?  
- Seul mon adjoint et moi le savions, je n'ai pas voulu ébruiter la chose avant de savoir exactement ce que vous vouliez. Mais…  
- Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Alec.  
- J'ai reçu un appel du Département d'Etat m'enjoignant d'accepter de vous rencontrer il y a quelques heures. Je pensais qu'ils avaient eu l'information par votre coté.  
- C'était la NSA ? demanda Max.  
- Non, le Département d'Etat chapeaute les principales agences de sécurité du pays – la NSA en fait partie – mais officiellement, il fait surtout un travail de coordination et de médiation, il n'a pas de lien direct avec elles.

Max et Alec se regardèrent. Ils repensaient à ce que leur avait dit Logan à propos du Congrès. Max fit un signe de tête à Alec.

- D'accord. Dix, Mole, Vic, vous vous mettez en vigilance maximale, dit le X5 dans son oreillette. On va attendre de voir ce que nous veulent nos visiteurs, une voiture seulement, on devrait pouvoir gérer. Mais je veux être averti s'il y a le moindre mouvement en dehors de ce véhicule. Si c'est le cas, vous maintenez vos positions à couvert jusqu'à la confirmation par Dix que l'itinéraire de sortie est dégagé. On se disperse uniquement à ce moment là, pas la peine de prendre le moindre risque.  
- A qui parlez-vous ? demanda Clémenti.  
- Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être venus avec nos gardes du corps, capitaine, expliqua le maire.

En voyant le visage du transgénique, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Froid et impassible, il avait distribué ses ordres de manière mécanique, comme si de pareilles situations étaient aussi courantes pour lui que boire un café ou faire ses courses. Comme un soldat. Sheridan commençait à comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient peur à la population.

Max se rapprocha instinctivement d'Alec, prête à faire bloc à ses cotés. Les deux X5 attendirent que la voiture pénètre dans la clairière, tendus, prêts à disparaître au moindre signe suspect. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature d'attendre, ainsi exposés, et ça les mettait mal à l'aise. Mais l'enjeu était trop grand, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de s'en aller maintenant alors que rien n'était réglé.

Le véhicule s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres d'eux et lorsque les portières s'ouvrirent, les deux transgéniques regardèrent les deux passagers descendre, bouche bée.

_Non, c'est impossible !_

- Bonjour, Max.

Donald Lydecker.

Elle le croyait mort. Etrangement, elle n'avait jamais réussi à savoir si elle s'en réjouissait ou pas. Il les avait aidé, Zack et elle, à détruire Manticore. Il avait voulu sauver Tinga, même s'ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Il avait aidé Logan à rassembler des renseignements sur les Familiers et c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient essayé de le tuer. Mais il y avait tout le reste. Toutes ces années qu'il leur avait volé, neuf ans à elle, plus du double à certains autres. Toutes ces années où ils avaient été traités comme… Mais elle savait que s'il était là, c'était pour les aider, il ne se serait pas montré dans le cas contraire.

Elle sentit la rage monter en Alec comme si c'était en elle. Clémenti et Sheridan eurent un mouvement de recul, ils avaient vu ses yeux. Lydecker resta impassible. Max s'interposa entre Alec et lui.

- Non, trancha-t-elle, anticipant son mouvement.

Le X5 la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit bouger Mole et Vic sous les arbres.

- J'ai dit non, cria-t-elle dans l'oreillette. Personne ne bouge, il est avec nous.

Elle se tourna vers le colonel.

- En tout cas, il vaudrait mieux pour vous, prévint-elle calmement.

Trop calmement. Lydecker n'était pas fou. Il savait que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle ne l'avait pas tué quand elle en avait eu l'occasion, c'était qu'il lui était utile. Il était à lui tout seul une banque de données inépuisable sur Manticore. Il confirma d'un signe de tête.

- C'est une plaisanterie ! dit Alec, incrédule. Ce salopard a passé plus de vingt ans à nous pourrir l'existence et tu lui déroules le tapis rouge ? Tu as perdu la tête ?  
- Alec… Fais-moi confiance.

Il secoua violemment la tête. Il lui faisait confiance. Plus qu'à n'importe qui. Mais c'était Lydecker, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

- Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle. Je te jure que je t'expliquerais tout plus tard.

Il la regarda longuement. Elle avait l'air plutôt sûre du revirement de ce pourri. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à trancher la gorge de Lydecker dans la seconde, il doutait que les trois flics et les gardes du corps le laisse faire sans broncher.

_Je pourrais peut-être leur expliquer que c'est pour le bien-être de l'humanité…_

Seulement après ça, ils pourraient dire adieu à leurs négociations. Cela dit, il ne pensait pas que les transgéniques de TC lui en voudraient s'il leur disait qu'ils étaient enfermés parce qu'il avait envoyé ce cher Donald en enfer… Il haussa les épaules. Elle aurait intérêt à avoir une explication en béton armé.

Max soupira de soulagement en le voyant lâcher prise. Elle remarqua que Lydecker se détendait imperceptiblement et ça lui déplut.

_Oh, non, mon grand, tu nous as tenu en laisse pendant trop longtemps, à ton tour de passer sur le grill…_

- Pour le moment, Alec, notre cher ami Deck est en sursis. Mais s'il fait le moindre faux pas, je t'aiderais à l'achever. C'est clair ? dit-elle en regardant le colonel droit dans les yeux, ne laissant guère de doute sur l'identité de la personne à qui s'adressait sa petite phrase.

Lydecker comprit le message. Il se retourna et fit signe à l'homme qui l'accompagnait d'approcher.

- Je voudrais vous présenter quelqu'un qui mourrait d'envie de vous rencontrer, dit-il.

Alors que l'homme s'approchait, les deux X5 connurent la deuxième surprise de la soirée.

- Je me présente, dit-il en leur tendant la main. Je suis…  
- Nous savons qui vous êtes, le coupa Max. Le Vice-président Cartwaight.

Alec et elle l'avaient reconnu à partir des photos que leur avait transmises Logan. La même question leur vint à l'esprit au même moment. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser un homme de l'importance de Cartwaight – même doté d'opinions pro-transgéniques – à parcourir des milliers de kilomètres depuis la Maison-Blanche pour venir se percher sur une colline perdue au milieu de l'Etat de Washington ?

L'homme eut un sourire.

- C'est vrai, on me connaît sous le nom de Carthwaight, dit-il, soudain pensif. Mais ce n'est pas ma véritable identité. En réalité, je m'appelle Sandeman.

Alec et Max restèrent sans réaction, interloqués. Ils avaient passé des heures et des heures à chercher cet homme et voilà qu'il se présentait à eux le plus simplement du monde. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Ils se regardèrent soudain, les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire les frappant de plein fouet.

Sandeman, le fondateur de Manticore, le père de Joshua, était le président du Congrès. Mieux encore, le Vice-président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quelque part

Ames White faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Frère Antorus. Il était inquiet, les choses se gâtaient pour lui. Son incapacité à capturer 452, l'échec de la prise d'otage à Jampony, la disparition de son fils, l'évasion de CJ… Tous ces évènements avaient contribué à affaiblir sa position au sein du Conclave. On murmurait ici et là que certains songeaient à le remplacer. Et tout le monde savait que lorsque l'on remplaçait un membre, c'était après l'avoir fait… définitivement renoncer à sa place.

Il surprenait des références de plus en plus fréquentes à son père - _le sang de Sandeman court dans ses veines. Il est le fils de Sandeman le traître_. Il serra les dents. Ils verraient, tous. Quant à 452… Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'il lui courrait après et elle avait toujours réussi à lui échapper. Mais un jour, la chance tournerait. Ils se retrouveraient face à face et alors, cette monstruosité transgénique saurait qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'attaquer à Ames White. Il lui ferait payer les humiliations et la tuerait. Après lui avoir fait cracher le nom de l'endroit où elle gardait son fils.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le claquement de la porte.

- Fénostol, Frère White, le salua Frère Antorus.  
- Fénostol.

Il regarda l'Ancien s'asseoir derrière son bureau, fasciné par les tatouages qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied, lui donnant plus qu'à m'importe qui l'allure d'un serpent. C'était le membre le plus ancien de leur ordre et le plus respecté. White l'admirait plus que n'importe qui.

_Un jour, je m'élèverai à ses cotés…_

S'il survivait à l'entrevue d'aujourd'hui.

- Où en sommes-nous avec le problème transgénique ? Avez-vous retrouvé 452 ? demanda Antorus.  
- La situation stagne. Les transgéniques sont toujours enfermés à Terminal City. 452 aussi. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'accéder à l'enceinte, elle est gardée jour et nuit par la Garde Nationale.  
- Je ne vous demande pas de me parler des problèmes, frère White, répliqua sèchement l'Ancien. Ce que je veux, ce sont des solutions. Avec votre position à la NSA et le soutien des membres de notre Ordre siégeant au Gouvernement, je pensais que vous vous seriez montré plus efficace…

White grimaça. Sa place à la NSA… C'était bien là le problème. Depuis le fiasco de la prise d'otage de Jampony, il était complètement grillé au sein de l'Agence. Ses supérieurs avaient toujours fermé les yeux sur ses méthodes car elles étaient efficaces, sans pour autant les approuver officiellement. Avec l'intervention de l'unité d'élite du Conclave, ils avaient commencé à se poser des questions sur sa loyauté. Otto Gottlieb, ce minable qui lui servait d'assistant, avait tenu informé la hiérarchie de l'intervention d'un groupe non identifié dans une opération gouvernementale. Il aurait pu noyer le poisson dans d'autres circonstances, mais son double jeu avait fait la une de tous les médias du pays. Aujourd'hui, il était en cavale, une inculpation de haute trahison planant au dessus de sa tête. Complètement grillé. Frère Antorus le savait.

L'Ancien l'observait d'un regard froid.

- Et Sandeman ?

White frissonna. Oui, les choses se gâtaient vraiment.

- Nous n'avons toujours aucune trace de lui, articula péniblement Ames.  
- Vous n'avez pas réglé le problème transgénique. Vous n'avez pas réglé le problème 452. Vous n'avez pas réglé le problème Sandeman. Et après ça, vous vous étonnez toujours que le Conclave et tous nos Frères mettent en doute vos capacités ? Etes-vous stupide, Frère White ? Ou simplement inconscient ?  
- Je vous amènerai 452.  
- La date de la Prophétie approche. Je veux 452 morte ou bien ce sera vous qui prendrez sa place.

* * *

Colline de Shady Hill, 22h30

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être ? demanda Alec, sceptique.  
- Rien à part ma parole, admit le prétendu Sandeman. Cela vous convaincrait-il de savoir que le colonel Lydecker n'a aucun doute sur ce sujet ? Mieux, le Président des Etats-Unis lui même connaît ma véritable identité.  
- Pourquoi réapparaître après tout ce temps ? demanda Max.

Le vieil homme s'assombrit.

- J'aurais aimé revenir plus tôt, regretta-t-il. Aujourd'hui, le temps nous est compté.  
- Soyez plus clair ! s'exclama Max, exaspérée.  
- C'est une longue histoire, dit Sandeman. Et je ne suis pas sûr que nos deux amis aient envie de l'entendre.

Il se tourna vers le maire Sheridan et le capitaine Clémenti.

- Vous avez le choix, messieurs – partir maintenant ou entendre la suite, tout en sachant que ce dont nous allons parler ne va pas vous plaire.  
- C'est vous qui avez insisté pour que j'accepte cette entrevue, objecta le maire. Pourquoi l'avoir fait si c'est pour me proposer de partir maintenant ?  
- Deck m'a certifié que vous étiez le meilleur gradé sous les ordres duquel il ait jamais servi et j'ai confiance en son jugement. Je pense que vous pourrez nous être utile pour la suite des évènements. Les transgéniques sont mêlés à cette histoire, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, mais ce n'est pas votre cas. Vous ne connaissez pas Ames White, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous risquez de vous exposer. Mon… fils, reprit-il péniblement, un éclair de tristesse dans les yeux, est un homme dangereux. Tous les Familiers sont dangereux.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et répondirent d'une même voix.

- Allez-y.

Sandeman savait que ce qu'il allait dire leur semblerait fou. Il fallait donc qu'il se montre le plus convainquant possible. Il prit une inspiration et se lança.

- Connaissez-vous le mythe de Cassandre ?

* * *

QG de Terminal City, au même moment

Dix et Luke avaient envoyé chercher Joshua. L'homme-chien une fois sur place, ils avaient branché le haut-parleur et lui avait laissé écouter la conversation.

- Père ! s'exclama le transhumain. C'est la voix de père !

Alec et Max avaient la confirmation qu'ils avaient discrètement demandée.

- Ok, dit Luke. On enregistre la conversation.

Les quelques transgéniques présents dans la pièce s'enfoncèrent dans leurs fauteuils, n'en perdant pas une miette.

* * *

- Cassandre était la fille de Priam, le dernier Roi de Troie, conta Sandeman. Selon le mythe, lorsqu'elle était encore jeune, Cassandre fut courtisée par le Dieu Apollon. Il lui accorda le don de prophétie en échange de ses faveurs et lui appris à se servir de son don, mais au moment où elle aurait du se donner à lui, elle refusa. Furieux, il la condamna à ce que ses prophéties ne soient jamais prises au sérieux. L'un de ses frères était Pâris, qui enleva Hélène, déclenchant la guerre de Troie. Ménélas, le mari d'Hélène, et son frère Agamemnon, se lancèrent à leur poursuite. Les Grecs assiègent Troie pendant dix ans et finirent par consulter l'Oracle, qui leur appris qu'ils ne pourraient gagner la bataille que s'ils avaient en leur possession les flèches d'Héraclès et la statue de Pallas. Hélénos, le frère jumeau de Cassandre, trahit les siens en révélant où se trouvait celui qui détenait les flèches. Les Grecs construisirent alors un cheval de bois et, après y avoir enfermé leurs soldats, l'abandonnèrent sur la plage en faisant courir le bruit qu'ils levaient le siège. Cassandre prédit que ce cheval allait amener la ruine de Troie et qu'ils ne devaient pas le laisser entrer dans la ville, mais elle ne fut pas crue. Les Troyens firent passer le cheval derrière leurs remparts. Les soldats dissimulés à l'intérieur du cheval de bois en sortirent une fois la nuit tombée et ouvrirent les portes de la ville. Troie fut prise, brûlée et ses habitants massacrés. Cassandre fut emmenée comme prise de guerre par Agamemnon. Sur le chemin du retour, elle lui prédit sa mort s'il rentrait à Mycènes, mais il refusa de l'écouter. Ils furent tous les deux tués par Clytemnestre, la femme d'Agamemnon, à leur arrivée dans la ville.  
- Doucement, le coupa Alec. Tout le monde connaît cette histoire. Mais en quoi un vieux mythe grec peut-il avoir un rapport avec le culte de White ?  
- Tout, répondit doucement Sandeman. Leur origine remonte à la guerre de Troie.

Il leur raconta alors l'histoire des Familiers.

L'épisode de la guerre de Troie avait des origines à la fois historiques et mythiques. Il était à l'époque courant pour les hommes de reprocher aux Dieux leurs turpitudes, cela faisait partie de leurs croyances. Mais il existait une autre version de l'Histoire, tout aussi incroyable.

Cassandre et son frère, Hélénos, furent oubliés par leurs parents dans un temple d'Apollon après les fêtes célébrées en l'honneur de leur naissance. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'on vint les rechercher, on les trouva endormis, et deux serpents étaient en train d'imposer leur langue sur leurs organes des sens pour les purifier. Aux cris des parents effrayés, les animaux s'enfuirent. Les enfants, par la suite, révélèrent le don de prophétie que leur avaient communiqué les serpents.

Cassandre était une prophétesse inspirée, elle émettait ses oracles dans un délire et était peu écoutée, la majorité des gens la prenant pour une folle. Hélénos au contraire interprétait l'avenir d'après les oiseaux et les signes extérieurs. Aussi fiables que celles de sa sœur, ses prophéties étaient cependant moins précises, mais plus facilement acceptées. On raconta qu'après sa trahison et la chute de Troie, envahi par la culpabilité, il suivit les bateaux grecs qui emmenaient sa sœur captive vers Mycènes dans l'espoir d'obtenir le pardon de Cassandre.

L'accueil qu'elle lui réserva fut terrible. A nouveau en transe, elle promit au traître la ruine et le déshonneur, maudissant sa lignée, prédisant que son héritage tomberait dans l'oubli. Il s'était passé des siècles avant que le contenu de cette Prophétie ne ressurgisse. Toujours est-il qu'Hélénos, fou de rage, la laissa succomber sous les coups de Clytemnestre. Chassé de Grèce où l'on ne glorifiait pas les traîtres, il émigra vers l'est, trouvant refuge dans la ville qui allait devenir Rome. Là, Hélénos gagna sa vie grâce à son don, réunissant autour de lui un groupe de disciples fascinés par cet homme qui avait vécu la 'Grande Troie' et qui, surtout, savait parler aux serpents. Le Troyen avait une relation avec les reptiles qui aurait fait frémir n'importe qui.

Au fil du temps, Hélénos se laissa envahir par la rage, une rage froide, profonde, invisible. Une rage dirigée contre ces Grecs, ces… humains qui l'avaient chassés après s'être servi de lui pour tuer les siens. Il se jura de les exterminer tous et, si ce n'était pas de son vivant, alors il ferait en sorte que d'autres poursuivent son œuvre. Durant les derniers temps de son existence, il passa de longues heures à coucher sur papier sa vie et sa vision du monde. Mais surtout, il retranscrit une à une les prédictions de Cassandre, en particulier la dernière, qu'il appela la Prophétie. Contrairement à tous ces naïfs, son jumeau ne l'avait jamais considéré comme une folle, il ne l'avait jamais sous-estimée. Il craignait cette Prophétie ultime, celle qui mettrait fin à son œuvre. Mais il avait le temps. Si l'interprétation qu'il en avait faite était juste, il se passerait des milliers d'années avant qu'elle ne se réalise et, d'ici là, ses disciples auraient trouvé le moyen de la contrer. Le temps était avec eux.

Il enferma ses écrits dans un coffre, sept rouleaux qu'il transmit à son second à sa mort. La pensée d'Hélénos se perpétua d'années en années, de siècles en siècles, avec cette même volonté chez ses disciples de constituer une élite, une ethnie supérieure au commun des mortels. Ils s'étaient appelés les Familiers parce qu'ils étaient tous frères de sang, membres d'un même tout, et avaient choisi le serpent comme signe de reconnaissance, en hommage au fondateur de leur culte. Au fil du temps, ils apprirent à utiliser son sang et son venin pour accroître leurs capacités, vénérant toujours plus ce reptile mythique, symbole de sagesse et d'immortalité.

Au 18ème siècle, ils avaient quitté l'Europe pour la nouvelle Amérique, terre de liberté, et avaient patiemment infiltré tous les échelons de la société, prenant peu à peu un place influente au sein des milieux ouvriers, industriels et commerciaux. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient même atteint les plus hauts degrés de la scène politique, continuant à prôner cet élitisme génétique, resserrant leur Ordre dans cette même volonté de dominer les autres, leur haine de la normalité et de ses faiblesses.

Mais leur attitude avait subtilement changé depuis une trentaine d'années. Ils avaient peur.

- Cette histoire est complètement dingue ! s'exclama le maire. Vous réalisez que vous être en train de nous parler d'un groupe de fanatiques qui, d'après vous, auraient infiltré l'ensemble de la société américaine ? Et personne n'en n'aurait entendu parlé ?  
- Parce que des soldats génétiquement modifiés, vous trouvez ça plus plausible ? ironisa Max. Clémenti a vu White et sa super unité, il pourra vous dire de quoi ils sont capables. Et je peux vous assurer que ce qu'il a vu n'est que le sommet de l'iceberg.  
- Max a raison, confirma Sandeman. Tout ce que je vous ai raconté a l'air fou, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est entièrement vrai. Quant à dire que personne n'en a jamais entendu parler, ce n'est pas parce que leur existence n'est pas étalée aux yeux du monde qu'elle n'est pas connue. Mais j'y reviendrais plus tard.  
- D'accord, coupa Alec. J'ai trouvé votre histoire vraiment très intéressante. Il y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne. Quelle est la place de Manticore dans tout ça ?

Sandeman sembla réfléchir un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'ai fait partie des Familiers, finit-il par avouer. Ma femme, Natasha, était la fille de l'un des membres du Conclave, le comité qui dirige le culte. J'ai découvert par la suite qu'ils s'étaient servi d'elle pour avoir accès à mes recherches. J'étais considéré à l'époque comme l'un des médecins les plus prometteurs dans le domaine de la génétique. J'ai été immédiatement intéressé par leur théorie selon laquelle c'était à l'être humain d'améliorer ses semblables. Dans ma naïveté, je pensais qu'ils parlaient d'amélioration génétique dans un but strictement médical. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à poser des questions et j'ai découvert la vérité sur leur culte, leurs rites d'initiation, leurs croyances, et j'ai été épouvanté. J'ai essayé de partir avec mes enfants, mais ils m'en ont empêché. J'ai du prendre la fuite et, quelques mois plus tard, j'ai décidé de créer Manticore.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Max.  
- Par défi, reconnut-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je voulais leur prouver que la génétique pouvait produire les mêmes résultats que leur rituel barbare à base de sang de serpent. Mais surtout, j'avais vu de quoi ils étaient capables. Aucun humain ne leur arrive à la cheville. Ils devaient être arrêtés.  
- Et vous avez pensé que des humains génétiquement améliorés pourraient y arriver, comprit enfin Clémenti, exprimant à haute voix les pensées de tout le monde.  
- Exactement. Et puis les choses ont dérapé. Natasha m'a rejoint. Elle avait procédé à des tests sur notre deuxième fils, CJ, et elle avait découvert qu'il avait une maladie des os. Il n'aurait jamais survécu à l'Initiation. Ma femme était prête à tout pour le Conclave, mais pas à sacrifier un de ses enfants. Elle est venue me demander mon aide, mais ils l'ont tuée et ont découvert l'existence de Manticore. J'ai dû prendre la fuite une deuxième fois et je suis parti pour Washington où certains de mes anciens collègues m'ont aidé. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai appris que le Gouvernement avait repris mon projet, dans le but de concevoir des soldats. J'ai changé de visage et d'identité et j'ai passé les dix dernières années de ma vie à réunir les informations nécessaires pour venir à bout des Familiers, tout en m'élevant le plus haut possible au sein du Gouvernement. Plus vous avez un poste important, plus vous avez les mains libres pour agir et pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues des autres. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que les Familiers avaient réellement peur, qu'ils croyaient réellement à cette Prophétie.  
- Comment en avez-vous entendu parler ? demanda Alec.  
- Natasha me l'a révélé avant de mourir. Elle ne m'en a pas donné le texte exact, juste les grandes lignes. Cassandre a promis à Hélénos la déchéance de sa lignée. Elle a prophétisé que viendrait au monde une nouvelle Cassandre et que cette femme serait le symbole de la lutte contre les adorateurs du serpent. Elle a prédit qu'elle mettrait fin à leur culte.  
- Et vous croyez à cette histoire ? s'exclama Clémenti, incrédule.  
- Peu importe que j'y crois ou non, rétorqua sèchement Sandeman. Les Familiers y croient, eux. En fait, il y a quelques mois de ça, un homme à nous infiltré au sein du Conclave nous a informé que les Familiers l'avaient trouvée. Ils pensent qu'en tuant cette… 'nouvelle Cassandre', ils empêcheront la Prophétie de se réaliser. Il faut trouver cette femme avant eux.  
- Et comment ? demanda Lydecker, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation. Même si on sait que cette femme vit à Seattle, elle est seule parmi des milliers d'autres. On va frapper à toutes les portes en espérant que l'une d'entre elles admette être la réincarnation d'une princesse troyenne morte il y a des milliers d'années ?  
- Je pense que c'est une transgénique, dit calmement Sandeman. Les Familiers savent que les séries X sont dangereuses pour eux car elles ont des capacités très similaires aux leurs, mais ils mettent beaucoup trop d'acharnement à les éliminer. Pourquoi perdre autant de temps à pourchasser les créatures de Manticore alors qu'ils savent que dans un futur proche, leur principale menace est une femme seule ?  
- Parce qu'ils savent que leur nouvelle Cassandre est des nôtres, répondit Alec. Mais il y a près de 200 femmes de séries X à Terminal City, sans compter celles qui sont dans la nature. Comment savoir de laquelle il s'agit ?  
- C'est simple, il suffit de procéder à un simple test, expliqua Sandeman. Cassandre a affirmé que cette femme était spéciale. D'après elle, son héritière serait de constitution parfaite. Sans trop m'avancer, je suppose que ça signifie génétiquement parfaite.

Max eut un hoquet.

_Non, c'est impossible !_

Alec se tourna vers elle, impassible. Il avait senti venir la chose depuis que Sandeman avait mentionné cette nouvelle prophétesse. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce moment où, pendant la prise d'otage à Jampony, elle les avait fait monter précipitamment au premier étage. Elle n'avait pas vu les hommes de White arriver, elle l'avait _senti_.

- Montre-lui, Max, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui, incrédule.

- Alec, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas tout de même pas croire…  
- S'il te plait, la coupa-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda longuement, soudain très nerveuse. Elle se décida brusquement et souleva le bas de son tee-shirt, dénudant son ventre. A la lumière des phares, les quatre hommes virent se détacher nettement les symboles tatoués sur sa peau. Sandeman la dévisagea, comme fasciné.

- Alors, c'est donc vrai… Quand ces runes sont-elles apparues ?  
- Il y a une semaine, lui répondit sèchement Max. Ce n'est pas la première fois, elles vont, elles viennent. Mais vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque, après tout, c'est vous qui avez traficoté mon ADN.  
- Je n'y suis pour rien, se défendit le vieil homme. Cette écriture est celle des anciens troyens. C'est un dialecte dérivé de la langue grecque que les Familiers utilisent pour leurs rituels. Je sais reconnaître les runes, mais je ne sais ni les parler, ni les comprendre. Comment aurais-je pu l'inscrire dans votre code génétique ?  
- Vous voulez nous faire croire que ces symboles apparaissent comme par magie ? dit Alec, incrédule. Désolé, mais j'ai un peu de mal. Et même en admettant que ce soit vrai, pourquoi se donner la peine de tatouer sur Max un langage que personne ne peut comprendre ?  
- Je suppose que ces symboles ne peuvent être compris que par la personne à qui ils sont destinés. Et donc seulement par votre amie.  
- Je ne peux pas les lire, expliqua Max, exaspérée. Une seule personne a pour le moment réussi à en avoir une traduction et elle est plus que partielle. En fait, elle n'a réussi à déchiffrer qu'une seule phrase.  
- C'est logique, c'est une langue oubliée depuis longtemps. Mais il va falloir que vous arriviez à la comprendre vite, vous seule pouvez le faire.  
- Ça suffit, coupa Alec. Elle est passée du statut de leader des transgéniques à celui de Prophétesse-Messie-Sauveuse de l'humanité en l'espace de cinq minutes. Vous ne croyez pas que vous pourriez lui laisser le temps de digérer tout ça avant de lui mettre la pression ?  
- Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons pas le temps, avoua Sandeman. Selon la Prophétie, la bataille qui signera la fin des Familiers n'aura lieu qu'une seule fois et à une date précise.  
- Laquelle ? demanda Clémenti.  
- La nuit où se déroulera l'éclipse de lune. Dans exactement quatre semaines.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Alec finit par le rompre par une question.

- Pourquoi seulement cette nuit ?  
- Ça, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse nous le dire, dit Sandeman en désignant Max. C'est elle qui porte les signes.  
- Vous êtes complètement cinglés, lâcha la X5.

Et sur cette phrase lapidaire, elle tourna les talons et quitta la clairière, mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

TC, éclipse moins 21 jours

Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus à TC. L'annonce du retour de Sandeman et ce qui s'était dit à Shady Hill s'était répandu dans la zone assiégée comme une traînée de poudre. Tous les transgéniques regardaient Max comme si elle allait faire un truc complètement dingue à tout moment. Au début, elle avait décidé d'ignorer ces regards en coin, mais à la longue, exaspérée, elle avait fini par éviter les lieux de vie le plus souvent possible.

Alec la comprenait. Lui-même aurait disjoncté depuis longtemps s'il était dévisagé constamment comme une bête curieuse. Il avait d'abord reproché à Luke et à Dix de ne pas avoir su tenir leur langue, mais ceux-ci, embarrassés, lui avaient expliqué ce qui s'était passé. En fait, c'était Joshua qui avait vendu la mèche. L'homme-chien, ravi du retour de son père, s'était empressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à tout TC et, devant l'avalanche de questions que ça avait entraîné, les deux transhumains avaient préféré raconter l'entrevue pour éviter que l'imagination collective ne s'emballe. Alec avait haussé les épaules, fataliste. Après tout, ils avaient peut-être eu raison de dire ce qui s'était passé, ils étaient tous concernés.

Il avait essayé de discuter avec Max des révélations de Sandeman, mais elle restait obstinément muette, refusant d'aborder le sujet. Au début, Alec avait cru qu'elle se taisait parce que c'était lui. Après tout, si leur dispute semblait aujourd'hui avoir eu lieu il y a des années lumières, elle était loin d'être oubliée. Et puis, il avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas plus parlé à Mole ou à Vic qui pourtant, pour avoir été présent à Shady Hill, avaient plus que n'importe qui pu constater à quel point le choc qu'elle avait reçu avait été violent. Même Joshua n'avait pu lui tirer un mot.

Alec savait qu'admettre la réalité de tout ça allait soulever chez elle trop de questions. Tout comme ça en avait soulevé chez lui. Ils avaient été élevés dans un milieu militaire, hautement cartésien, où le mystique n'avait pas sa place. Apprendre que son existence avait été prédite il y a des milliers d'années par une prophétesse troyenne avait de quoi déboussoler n'importe qui. Mais c'était pire pour Max. Elle qui devait déjà vivre avec la responsabilité de l'évasion et de la survie des transgéniques se voyait propulsée protectrice de l'humanité contre le fléau des adorateurs du serpent… A ce stade, elle n'était plus simplement déboussolée.

Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle se secoue. Si ce qu'avait dit Sandeman était vrai, alors il leur restait peu de temps pour éviter le désastre. Et pour comprendre _comment_ éviter le désastre. Alec était parvenu à la même conclusion que le généticien – la solution se trouvait probablement dans les runes que portait Max. Devant le manque de réaction de la transgénique, il avait contacté Logan pour lui raconter l'incroyable histoire et lui demander son aide. La première réaction du Veilleur avait été la même que la leur.

- Tu plaisantes, Alec ? avait-il dit, stupéfait. Ne me dis pas que Max croit à cette histoire ?  
- Elle s'efforce de ne pas y croire, Logan, avait corrigé Alec. Mais tu as entendu l'enregistrement que Dix a fait de la conversation. Il y a trop de détails, trop d'éléments qui se recoupent. Ce type, Sandeman, n'est pas fou. Et c'est justement parce que son histoire à l'air dingue que j'y crois. D'ailleurs ici, personne n'a de doute.  
- Personne, sauf Max…  
- Je pense que Max a peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier si tout était vrai. Pour le moment, il lui est plus facile de tout nier. Mais le temps presse et nous avons besoin de connaître la signification de ces runes. Et jusqu'à présent, elle refuse de nous aider.  
- Il va bien falloir pourtant, parce qu'il y a un problème avec mon logiciel, avoua Logan. J'ai retrouvé dans ces nouveaux symboles des runes qui étaient déjà apparues la première fois, mais il y en a d'autres que je ne connais pas. Leur enchaînement est complexe et mon logiciel bloque. Il n'y a qu'une seule phrase qui ressort, toujours la même.  
- Celle qui tu nous as donné à Jampony ?  
- Oui. Et vu ce que tu viens de me raconter, quelque chose me dit que je n'obtiendrais rien de plus. Il n'y a que Max qui puisse vous aider.

Le savoir, c'était une chose, mais y arriver… Alec fit la grimace. Il cherchait Max depuis une bonne heure, sans résultat. Il ne lui restait qu'un endroit à vérifier, le toit. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était toujours là qu'elle montait, passant des heures à regarder la ville.

_J'aurais du commencer par là, ça m'aurait éviter de perdre mon temps…_

Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte, de demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour la convaincre de leur filer un coup de main. Il haussa les épaules et poussa le battant.

_Je finirais bien par trouver._

* * *

Max l'entendit approcher et soupira. Elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait lui expliquer – on a besoin de toi, il faut que tu déchiffres les runes, gnagnagna gnagnagna… Dans quelle langue fallait-il leur parler à tous pour leur faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle N'Y ARRIVAIT PAS ? Elle se passa une main lasse sur le front. Seigneur… Ça faisait près d'une semaine qu'elle tentait désespérément de se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller, sans succès.

_Tu sais que tout est vrai, tu l'as toujours su…  
__La ferme !_

Elle serra les points avec rage. En fait, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle écoutait parler Sandeman, peur parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte que cette histoire, elle la connaissait. C'était comme si elle l'avait oubliée il y a longtemps, comme si le vieil homme n'avait fait que la faire remonter à la surface. Elle en connaissait les moindre détails, et plus encore. Elle savait ce que Cassandre avait pensé avant de mourir, la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti en perdant les siens, la rage qu'elle avait éprouvé en maudissant son frère… Comme si cette histoire était une partie d'elle. Comme si elle l'avait vécu… dans une autre vie.

_Arrête !_

Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment sur tout ça – ce n'était pas une vision ou une prophétie, non – un sentiment plus diffus, un malaise. Comme si elle savait d'avance comment tout allait se terminer, mais que son esprit refusait de le lui dire. La seule chose qu'elle savait c'était que, quelque soit la façon dont tout cela allait finir, elle allait payer le prix fort. En fait, elle mourrait de peur.

Alec vint se placer à coté d'elle, prêt à parler, mais elle anticipa ce qu'il allait dire.

- Non.  
- Non quoi ? demanda patiemment Alec.  
- Non, je ne descendrai pas pour que tout le monde me regarde sous toutes les coutures en me demandant toutes les dix secondes si ENFIN j'ai une illumination et que je sais parler un dérivé du grec ancien.  
- Te regarder sous toutes les coutures serait plutôt agréable, Maxie, dit Alec avec un sourire en coin. Cela dit, si c'est ça qui t'embête, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, Logan a imprimé une copie de tous les symboles sur papier.  
- Peu importe, je ne le ferai pas.  
- Max…  
- J'ai dit non, trancha-t-elle.  
- D'accord, concéda Alec, sarcastique. Alors on continue à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et, quand le ciel nous tombera sur la tête, on essaiera de jouer les étonnés de manière convaincante. Ça te va comme programme ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Après tout, continua-t-il sur le même ton, ce n'est pas comme si on avait pu faire quelque chose pour éviter que les choses se gâtent, nous ne sommes que de pauvres humains…  
- Ça suffit, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?  
- Non. Je suis un crétin borné et égocentrique, incapable de se conduire en adulte, tu te rappelles ?  
- Je voudrais vous aider, mais je ne peux pas, dit Max, essayant désespérément de lui faire comprendre. Je ne PEUX pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait donc si peur ? demanda Alec, perplexe.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi incapable de gérer la situation.

- Je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle. Vraiment, je n'en sais rien. C'est tellement irrationnel… Je suis incapable de dire ce qui m'effraie, j'ai peur, c'est tout.  
- On a besoin de toi, Max.  
- Je sais, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

Elle se détourna de lui, les yeux dans le vague, le regard perdu vers la ville. Elle sentit Alec l'observer un long moment, comme s'il essayait de lire en elle. Il finit par hausser les épaules et quitta le toit.

* * *

Il était tard. Elle tapait comme un automate dans l'un des sacs de frappe que les transgéniques avaient installé dans la salle d'entraînement, essayant d'évacuer sa frustration et sa rage. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Une voix rompit sa concentration.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que massacrer ce sac vienne à bout de tes problèmes.

Alec. Décidément, il était décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Quel accueil, Maxie ! dit-il avec un sourire qui la troubla. Et moi qui était venu ici pour t'aider à évacuer le stress, je suis déçu. Cela dit, tu as raison, il n'y a rien de mieux que l'exercice physique pour se détendre. Besoin d'un partenaire ?

Elle tiqua, perturbée par le sous-entendu plus qu'équivoque.

_A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ?_

- Pas pour ce que tu penses, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.  
- Voyons, Maxie, dit-il, malicieux. Je ne te proposais rien d'autre qu'une bonne bagarre.

Il enleva son tee-shirt pour se mettre à l'aise et se mit face à elle en position d'attaque. Elle déglutit péniblement à la vue de son torse nu. Depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie et du baiser, elle était fermement décidée à rester insensible à son charme et à éviter avec lui toutes les situations… potentiellement indécentes.

_C'est raté, ma fille…_

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, hésita-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? Je te parle juste d'un combat dans les règles, pas d'une mise à mort.

Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée par la formule. Vu leurs capacités physiques équivalentes, ce petit jeu risquait de se prolonger un peu trop à son goût. Elle haussa les épaules. Peu importe, si ça durait trop, elle pourrait toujours mettre un terme à leur combat et s'éclipser.

_Au point où j'en suis, je ne suis plus à une humiliation près…_

Elle repensa à la façon dont il l'avait chassée de son bureau après l'avoir embrassée et serra les dents. Finalement, ce combat n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle se mit en position et attaqua. Elle ne le vit même pas bouger, son pied ne rencontra que le vide. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perplexe.

- Derrière toi.

Elle fit volte-face et bloqua son bras, qui allait s'écraser sur son visage. Après une parade, elle repartit à l'attaque, mais s'aperçut vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le toucher. C'était comme s'il anticipait le moindre de ses coups, sachant d'avance où ils allaient porter.

_Il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant. Il lui décocha un coup de pied tournant qui lui coupa le souffle et la projeta contre le mur, une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Elle grimaça de douleur et réalisa qu'elle saignait. Elle s'était coupée au niveau de la lèvre.

- Non, mais tu es dingue ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Elle le regarda et le vit se rembrunir.

- Maintenant tu es prête, dit-il d'un air triste.  
- Prête pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
- Prête pour mourir.

La pièce sembla tourner autour d'eux et le décor changea. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perplexe.

- Alec ? appela-t-elle.  
- Il nous a quitté, dit une voix.

Elle fit volte-face et regarda l'homme sortir de l'ombre. Ames White. Alors elle reconnut l'endroit. Le couloir sombre, les torches brûlant sur les murs… Elle était à la Brookbridge Academy, l'école des Familiers. Ou du moins, dans un lieu qui y ressemblait fortement. Comment… ?

_C'est impossible, je ne peux pas être ici !_

- Bien sûr que si, dit White avec un sourire mauvais, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu rêves, tu peux être n'importe où…

Elle vit la lueur dans ses yeux et sentit la peur s'infiltrer en elle. Elle se mit à courir, essayant de quitter le bâtiment. Mais elle tournait en rond, sa course la menant toujours devant le même escalier. Elle finit par l'emprunter et se retrouva dans la même pièce que la dernière fois, celle où ils avaient procédé à l'Initiation de Ray. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua le coffre au pied de l'autel.

_Les rouleaux d'Hélénos…_

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais elle s'aperçut qu'elle était paralysée. Elle vit s'avancer face à elle un Familier en toge rouge. Son visage, couvert de symboles, n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle vit White descendre les escaliers pendant que le prêtre s'avançait vers elle, un Carife à la main. Elle se souvint de la douleur que lui avait causé le couteau à lame recourbée quand ils l'avaient marquée du caducée et sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Suffocante, elle s'effondra sous les yeux du Familier, impassible. Il approcha la lame de son visage.

- Tu es morte, Cassandre.

Il lui trancha la gorge. La pièce bascula à nouveau.

Elle flottait au dessus de Seattle, observant la ville, détachée et sereine. Et soudain, elle se vit au milieu de la foule. Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Non, ce n'était pas elle, ou plutôt si, c'était elle, mais une autre elle, différente. Coiffée à la grecque, vêtue d'une toge d'un blanc immaculé.

_Cassandre…_

La prophétesse la regarda, souriante, et le monde bascula dans la folie.

Max eut alors un aperçu du futur et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia. Elle vit le monde réduit en esclavage, les Familiers élevés au rang de Dieux. Elle vit les humains parqués comme du bétail, livides, malades, affamés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ces photos de l'holocauste que Logan lui avait montré le jour où il lui avait demandé de l'aider à arrêter un ancien nazi. Elle les vit tous défiler devant ses yeux, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Kendra, Normal, Logan… Hagards. Des fantômes.

Elle se plia en deux, luttant violemment contre la nausée qui menaçait de la submerger, et regarda Cassandre. Elle vit sa toge se couvrir de sang.

_Aide-moi.  
__Comment ?  
__Tu le sais. Il faut juste croire en toi. Sinon ils mourront tous._

Max baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et vit le cadavre d'Alec.

Elle se réveilla en hurlant, le corps couvert de sueur.

* * *

Alec mit un moment un moment à réaliser que le vacarme dont il était vaguement conscient était provoqué par quelqu'un qui tambourinait à sa porte. Il émergea lentement des brumes du sommeil et tâtonna pour attraper sa montre. 3h50.

_Qui que ce soit, il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, parce que sinon…_

Il se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Alec ! Tu vas m'ouvrir, oui ou non ?

_Max ?_

Il tourna la clef et ouvrit le battant. Elle déboula dans sa chambre comme un ouragan.

- Et bien, dis donc ! Pour un transgénique, tu es plutôt lent à la détente ! Et depuis quand tu t'enfermes pour dormir ? Tu as peur qu'on vienne t'assassiner dans ton sommeil ?  
- Non, j'ai peur de tuer par réflexe ceux à qui il prendrait l'envie de frapper à ma porte à trois heures du matin, répliqua-t-il, sarcastique. Là, au moins, j'ai le temps de me calmer pendant que je tourne la clef.  
- Où sont-ils ?  
- Où sont quoi, Max ? Tu débarques à une heure complètement démente et tu fais un boucan incroyable, alors tu pourrais au moins avoir la gentillesse de t'exprimer clairement…  
- Les papiers où Logan a copié les runes. Où est-ce que tu les as mis ?  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, soudain tout à fait réveillé.  
- Alec ! dit-elle en guise de réponse, trépignante, exaspéré par son manque de réaction.  
- Ils sont au QG, mais…

Elle était déjà partie. Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde, enfila un tee-shirt et un jean et la suivit. Il croisa Vic dans le couloir. Le transgénique se frottait les yeux, pas très bien réveillé. Alec se rappela qu'il occupait l'appartement à coté du sien.

- C'est quoi, ce vacarme ? demanda le transgénique, énervé d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil aussi brutalement.  
- Sans trop m'avancer, dit Alec, je dirais que Max a eu une révélation.

Vic le regarda, perplexe, avant de comprendre.

- Les runes ?

Alec acquiesça.

- Je la rejoins au QG. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Vic ferma sa porte et le suivit. Enfin les choses devenaient intéressantes.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Vic et Alec arrivèrent au QG, Max n'était en vue nulle part.

- Où est-elle ? se demanda Alec.  
- Ici.

La voix venait de la salle de réunion. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils restèrent bouche bée. Max avait étalé les feuilles transmises par Logan sur la table et écrivait au tableau à une vitesse incroyable, comme si elle avait peur de tout oublier. Elle notait les séries de runes et faisait suivre chacune d'entre elles de ce qu'Alec devina être la traduction.

- Max, comment est-ce que… ?  
- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle. Il faut d'abord que je finisse ça.

Vic regarda Alec, interrogateur. Son ami haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe que lui. Les deux X5 prirent chacun un siège et attendirent. Max noircit le tableau pendant plus d'une heure, raccourcissant une phrase, en rectifiant une autre. Ils furent rejoints par Luke, Dix et Mole qui étaient venus prendre leur garde. Les trois transhumains allaient demander ce qui se passait, mais Alec leur fit signe de se taire et d'attendre. Sous leurs yeux apparut progressivement toute l'histoire de Sandeman et la Prophétie de Cassandre, racontée avec ses propres mots.

_"Née du génie des hommes, de constitution parfaite,  
__Cassandre renaîtra du passé.  
__La 21__ème__ année du 21__ème__ siècle, par une nuit sans lune,  
__Elle dressera son armée, alliance des hommes et de ceux de sa race,  
__Elle fera plonger le serpent dans l'abîme et détruira l'essence d'Hélénos._

_Une nuit unique pour sauver les hommes,  
__Quelques minutes où la lune réparera les erreurs du passé,  
__Emportant dans son ombre le venin du serpent.  
__Le linceul de la mort ne recouvrira pas la surface de la terre,  
__Celle dont la puissance est cachée délivrera les opprimés."_

Max recula d'un pas et lâcha sa craie.

- Logan s'était trompé, dit-elle calmement.

Alec la regarda comme si elle avait soudain perdu la tête.

- Tu viens de nous jouer les Pythies du nouveau millénaire et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que Logan s'est trompé ? articula le X5, incrédule. Même si rabattre le caquet de notre Veilleur national en lui démontrant que ses chers ordinateurs se sont plantés me réjouit à un point que je ne pourrais jamais vous le dire, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très pertinent.  
- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, réalisant soudain à quel point sa remarque était incongrue.  
- Et on peut savoir comment tu as réussi à traduire tout ça ? demanda Vic, perplexe.

Max grimaça.

- Ça, c'était la question à ne pas poser.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir y répondre. Et que le début de réponse que je pourrais éventuellement songer à donner paraîtrait complètement dingue.  
- Au point où on en est…, fit remarquer Alec, ironique. Je te signale que ça fait une bonne semaine qu'on nage en plein fantastique, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins !

Max hésita longuement avant de répondre.

- Disons que j'ai fait un rêve très… réaliste.  
- Et de quoi il parlait, ce rêve ?

Elle s'assombrit soudain, perdue dans ses pensées. Alec frissonna en voyant ses yeux. Quel qu'ait été son rêve, il était heureux que ce soit elle qui l'ait fait et pas lui. Elle confirma cette impression à demi-mots.

- Tu n'as pas envie de la savoir, crois-moi.  
- Ça pourrait peut-être nous êtres utile, fit remarquer Vic.  
- On était morts, révéla brutalement Max. En quoi est-ce que ça pourrait nous aider ?

Les transgéniques présents dans la pièce encaissèrent difficilement le choc.

- Morts, hein ? Et comment ? demanda péniblement Alec.  
- Laisse tomber.  
- D'accord, finit-il par dire après l'avoir longuement regardée. Donc, tu as rêvé et, en te réveillant, tu as réalisé que tu pouvais déchiffrer ces symboles. C'est l'idée ?  
- En gros, c'est ça.  
- D'accord, répéta-t-il. Je m'en voudrais de passer à nouveau pour le crétin de service, mais quelqu'un est-il capable de me dire ce que signifient ces lignes ? Parce que c'est bien de connaître enfin le contenu exact de cette prophétie, mais c'est encore mieux de comprendre ce qu'elle signifie. Et pour le moment, j'avoue que je patauge.  
- Certaines phrases sont claires, dit Luke. _"Née du génie des hommes"_, je pense que c'est une références aux expériences de Manticore, et je suppose que _"constitution parfaite"_, c'est le code génétique de Max qui n'a aucun brin d'ADN inutile. Ensuite, il y a la date – 2021, la nuit de l'éclipse de lune, c'est-à-dire dans trois semaines. Et si je considère que le reste est à prendre au pied de la lettre, cette nuit-là, Max est sensée lever une armée de composée d'hommes et de transgéniques – je suppose que c'est ça qu'il faut entendre par _"ceux de sa race"_ –, et c'est cette armée qui détruira le culte des Familiers.  
- Moi, je dis que cette Cassandre était sacrément optimiste, ironisa Mole. Parce que si vous voulez mon avis, une alliance entre les hommes et les transgéniques, c'est pas pour demain. Et l'éclipse est dans SEULEMENT trois semaines.  
- Un problème à la fois, dit Alec. Pour le moment, on essaye de comprendre, on s'occupera des détails techniques plus tard. Je crois que tout le monde avait plus ou moins compris la première strophe. Les deux derniers vers aussi sont plutôt clairs, à part qu'ils ne précisent pas exactement la nature du danger.  
- Les Familiers, dit Max comme si c'était évident, surprise qu'il puisse se poser cette question. Ce sont eux, le danger.  
- Je crois que je comprends ce qu'Alec veut dire, intervint Vic. D'après ce que vous m'en avez dit, les Familiers étaient des illuminés dotés d'impressionnantes capacités physiques. Ils sont physiquement et idéologiquement dangereux, mais je ne vois pas comment leur culte de cinglés pourrait "recouvrir la terre d'un linceul de mort" dans un futur proche.  
- Je peux t'assurer qu'ils le pourraient beaucoup plus facilement que tu ne le penses, le contredit Max. Et plus rapidement que tout le monde le croit.  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
- Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit.

Alec comprit qu'elle repensait à son rêve et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Il reprit la parole pour éviter qu'ils ne lui posent trop de questions. Max lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Si je comprends bien les phrases qui restent, dit-il, c'est parce qu'il n'y aura pas de lune qu'on pourra mettre fin au culte. Mais pourquoi ? Que signifie _"Quelques minutes où la lune réparera les erreurs du passé"_ ? C'est quoi, toutes ces références au souvenir et au passé ?

Max réalisa soudain qu'elle le savait.

- L'éclipse tombe le 1er avril, c'est pour ça que c'est la seule nuit où on peut les détruire.

Elle vit que tous la regardait d'un air perplexe.

- C'est l'anniversaire de la défaite de Troie, expliqua-t-elle. C'est le 1er avril qu'ils ont fait entrer le cheval dans la ville et que ses habitants ont été massacrés, tout ça parce qu'Hélénos les avaient trahis. Ou en tout cas, c'est la date équivalente à celle de leur calendrier de l'époque. Je suppose que c'est un jour que les Familiers célèbrent chaque année.  
- Alors pourquoi cette année en particulier ? demanda Alec, qui ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.  
- Parce que cette année, il y a la Lune Noire.  
- La Lune Noire ?  
- Oui, la Lune Noire. L'éclipse, traduisit Max. Vous ne connaissez pas le mythe ?

Devant le signe de tête négatif des autres, elle soupira.

- Selon Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers dans la mythologie grecque, la Lune Noire symbolise l'énergie à vaincre, l'obscurité à dissiper, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est toujours liée à des phénomènes extrêmes. Elle est l'aspect néfaste de la lune, le symbole de l'anéantissement, des énergies hostiles à vaincre. Mais si l'on sait s'y prendre, elle peut aussi conduire à la lumière.  
- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Alec.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, dit la X5 avec un haussement d'épaules. Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
- Ok. Mais quel rapport entre cette… Lune Noire et les Familiers ?  
- Le mythe dit qu'il faut se battre pour sortir de l'ombre et aller vers la lumière. Mais ce combat doit se faire à armes égales.  
- C'est plutôt nébuleux, fit remarquer Mole.

Alec comprit enfin.

- Pas forcément, si on prend en compte le reste, le contredit-il. La Prophétie dit que la lune _"emportera dans son ombre le venin du serpent"_. C'est avec le sang du serpent que les Familiers accroissent leurs forces – sang ou venin, peu importe. Si la lune équilibre les forces en neutralisant cet effet…  
- … alors pendant les quelques minutes de l'éclipse, les Familiers redeviendront de simples humains, termina Max.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée, alors qu'ils réalisaient tous ce que ça signifiait.

- Dix, demanda Vic. Combien de temps doit durer l'éclipse ?  
- A peine quinze minutes.  
- Attendez, attendez, dit précipitamment Mole, incrédule, quand il réalisa ce que Max et Alec avaient en tête. Vous voulez venir à bout des Familiers en seulement quinze minutes ? C'est de la folie ! Habituellement, je suis plutôt partant pour les opérations-suicide, mais là…  
- C'est le seul soir, affirma Max. Et il nous reste trois semaines pour rendre ça réalisable.  
- Je vais organiser un autre rendez-vous avec Sandeman, dit Alec. Qui sait, il pourra peut-être nous aider… Au boulot.

* * *

Durant les jours qui avaient suivi, ils avaient sonné le branle-bas le combat. Lors d'une autre Assemblée réunissant l'ensemble des transgéniques de TC, ils avaient fait par à tous des dernières découvertes. Ils avaient demandé sur combien d'entre eux ils pouvaient compter s'il fallait combattre les Familiers. La réponse avait été unanime. Tous.

A partir de là, ils s'étaient occupés de la logistique. Dix, Luke et Logan – ils lui avaient expliqué les choses et il avait accepté de les aider, non s'en avoir longuement fait remarquer au préalable que cette attaque était du suicide – vérifiaient encore et encore l'état du réseau informatique et leur accès aux satellites pour parer à la moindre défaillance susceptible de faire tourner l'opération au désastre. Ils avaient besoin d'une couverture satellite cent pour cent fiable.

Pendant qu'Alec et Max se torturaient les méninges pour arriver à monter une stratégie d'attaque assez efficace pour vaincre un nombre indéterminé de Familiers en seulement quinze petites minutes, Mole, de son coté, s'occupait de l'armement. Il avait fait l'inventaire de leur stock et le résultat, s'il était plutôt satisfaisant pour leurrer la Garde Nationale stationnant autour de TC, était beaucoup trop insuffisant pour mener une attaque de cette envergure.

Il fit part de ses conclusions à Alec, qui le rassura. Ils avaient convenu d'un rendez-vous avec Sandeman pour le samedi suivant. Et d'après ce qu'avait laissé entendre le généticien au téléphone, il allait pouvoir les aider encore plus que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer.

* * *

Colline de Shady Hill, éclipse moins 15 jours

Tous les intervenants de la première réunion s'étaient rejoints à la clairière. Vic et Mole s'étaient ajoutés au petit groupe, bien visibles cette fois. Alec avait expliqué aux humains la traduction de la Prophétie faite par Max et tout le monde était à présent perdu dans ses pensées.

- Max a raison pour le 1er avril, dit Sandeman, rompant enfin le silence. Chaque année, à cette date, les Familiers se regroupent pour célébrer leur fondateur. Tous les membres les plus influents de l'Ordre sont présents au milieu des adeptes de second ordre. Ça doit faire environ trois mille à trois mille cinq cent personnes sur le lieu de la Célébration. Vous êtes bien sûre de ce que vous avez dit sur les effets de l'éclipse ? Ça paraît tellement incroyable… Presque trop facile.  
- Presque trop facile ? dit Alec, incrédule. Nous sommes 700 transgéniques à TC, et j'inclus là-dedans les enfants trop jeunes pour se battre. Même en admettant qu'ils perdent leurs forces, ils seront toujours des combattants expérimentés prêt à se battre. Et ils sont presque cinq fois plus nombreux que nous. Nous sommes peut-être des super-soldats, mais nous ne sommes pas immortels. Et notre armement actuel est plutôt limité.  
- C'est là que je peux vous aider, reprit Sandeman. Lors de notre dernière entrevue, Monsieur le maire a fait remarquer qu'il semblait incroyable qu'un pareil groupe ait pu infiltrer la société américaine sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. En fait, leur existence est connue par le Président des Etats-Unis en personne. Ça fait maintenant longtemps que le Département d'Etat cumule des rapports sur leurs activités et travaille en secret pour enrayer le développement de leur Ordre. Nous avons des hommes infiltrés chez eux qui nous rendent compte de leurs moindres faits et gestes en permanence. Nous avons le feu vert de la Maison-Blanche pour les arrêter de toutes les manières que nous jugerons efficaces.  
- En clair, ironisa Mole. Votre cher Président nous donne le feu vert pour aller nous faire tuer, en se félicitant qu'on règle le problème à sa place.  
- Vous avez tort. Il y a quelques années, le Gouvernement a créé une unité d'élite financée par une caisse noire au cas où nous serions obligés de régler la situation par la force. Nous avons recruté parmi les meilleurs soldats de l'armée américaine et nous les avons formés pour qu'ils deviennent incollables sur tout ce qui concerne les Familiers. Nous l'avons appelé l'unité Alpha. Ils connaissent sur le bout des doigts leurs croyances, leurs habitudes et leurs techniques de combat. Ce ne sont peut-être pas des transgéniques, mais ils sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Et surtout, cette unité compte 2000 hommes. Vous l'avez dit vous même, pendant quinze minutes, les Familiers redeviendront de simples combattants expérimentés, tout comme cette unité. Si vous unissez vos forces, ce sera faisable.  
- Admettons qu'on accepte ? concéda Max. Jamais des soldats non génétiquement modifiés n'accepteront de combattre sous nos ordres. Et il est hors de question que les nôtres aillent au combat sous le commandement de simples humains.  
- Je croyais que vous étiez pour une cohabitation entre humains et transgéniques ? demanda Clémenti, perplexe.  
- Ce que Max veut dire, expliqua Lydecker, c'est que sur le terrain, les transgéniques sont meilleurs. La base de l'enseignement de Manticore repose sur les techniques de combat de l'armée américaine, mais elles ont été adaptées à leurs capacités accrues. Ils ont des temps de réactions, des réflexes, une capacité d'analyse de la situation trois à quatre fois supérieure à ceux de simples soldats, même entraînés de manière spécifique. Cela dit, je confirme ce qu'à dit le Professeur Sandeman, j'ai vu cette unité, ses soldats sont plus que compétents et peuvent être un véritable atout.

Alec consulta discrètement Max du regard et perçut son infime acquiescement.

- D'accord, on va travailler tous ensemble. Atout ou pas, on a besoin d'eux, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, trancha-t-il. Vous pouvez nous fournir l'armement nécessaire ?

Lydecker acquiesça.

- AK-47, fusils lance-grenades, armes de poings… Tout ce que vous estimerez nécessaire. Il suffit de puiser dans les stocks, confirma-t-il. Comment avez-vous décidé d'organiser l'opération ?  
- Il faudra qu'on attaque avant le début de l'éclipse, pour qu'ils soient tous à notre portée au moment où elle commencera. C'est le moment où il risque d'y avoir le plus de casse, dit Max. Mais avant d'organiser une stratégie plus précise, il faut connaître l'endroit où attaquer. Le problème, c'est que nous avons vérifié à la Brookbridge Academy de Willoughby, là où était leur ancien siège, et qu'ils ont tout déménagé. Pour où ? Mystère.  
- Ils sont installés dans le complexe de l'ancien centre hospitalier de Lakeview, à quelques kilomètres au nord de Seattle, révéla Sandeman.

Devant l'air surpris des autres, il s'expliqua.

- Je vous l'ai dit, nous avons des hommes infiltrés chez eux.  
- Il faudra les prévenir avant l'attaque, dit Max. On a seulement quinze minutes, ça ne nous laissera pas le temps de faire le tri entre qui est avec nous et qui ne l'est pas.  
- Ce sera fait, dit Sandeman.  
- On a un autre problème, intervint Alec. 700 personnes qui bougent, ça ne passera pas inaperçu, même si on utilise les égouts. La Garde Nationale va vite comprendre que TC a été déserté et, s'ils décident d'investir la zone, on risque de se retrouver sans aucun point de chute après la bataille et de se faire massacrer, en tout cas pour ceux qui seront encore vivants.  
- C'est là que nous intervenons, le capitaine Clémenti et moi-même, dit le maire. Nous donnerons l'ordre aux hommes postés devant les grilles de ne pas bouger quelque soit la situation et nous sommes prêts à nous assurer personnellement que cet ordre soit suivi au pied de la lettre, quitte à nous rendre sur place.  
- Je suis persuadée que vous êtes plein de bonne volonté, mais la Garde Nationale est envoyée par le Gouvernement. Même si vous êtes un ancien militaire, je doute qu'elle vous écoute, dit Max. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais la dernière fois que la mairie a demandé aux flics de calmer le jeu, un ami à nous s'est retrouvé pendu par les pieds après avoir été lynché par la foule. Et vos défenseurs de l'ordre non seulement n'ont rien fait pour l'empêcher, mais ils se sont empressés d'applaudir. Alors, il va nous falloir un peu plus que votre parole.  
- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Sheridan.  
- Et bien, puisque Sandeman prétend que la Maison-Blanche est au courant de toute l'histoire, je suis sûr qu'un ordre écrit émanant de notre cher Président sera beaucoup plus efficace pour les convaincre de ne pas bouger, expliqua Alec, le sourire au lèvres. Et tant qu'à faire, dites-lui d'ajouter un paragraphe dans lequel il s'engage à poursuivre les négociations avec les transgéniques jusqu'à l'obtention d'un accord nous garantissant la liberté.  
- Vous n'avez pas l'impression de pousser le bouchon un peu loin ? demanda Clémenti.  
- Nous sommes des citoyens américains, que ça vous plaise ou non, fit sèchement remarquer Max. Et nous allons risquer notre peau pour vous. Alors non, ça ne me semble pas exagéré. Cela dit, si ça vous pose un problème, dites-le tout de suite et on rentre chez nous. Qu'on se fasse massacrer par les Familiers ou par la Garde Nationale, on sera morts de toute façon. Maintenant, à vous de choisir si VOUS vous voulez mourir aussi ou pas. Parce que je peux vous assurer que les Familiers n'ont pas des projets marrants en vue.

Lydecker dissimula un sourire. Oui, elle était très forte.

- Je vous donnerais la réponse du Président le plus rapidement possible, finit par dire Sandeman.  
- On vous recontactera quand on aura mis un plan d'attaque en place, dit Alec.

Après avoir salué leurs interlocuteurs d'un signe de tête, les quatre transgéniques s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

Progressivement, les habitants de TC s'organisèrent. Ils commencèrent par envoyer une patrouille à Lakeview, chargée d'observer les faits et gestes des familiers et de les consigner dans les moindres détails. Pendant près d'une semaine, ils prirent note des préparatifs réalisées pour la Célébration, des allers et venues, du dispositif de sécurité, avant de remettre un compte-rendu détaillé à Max et à Alec.

Mais pendant ce temps, les deux transgéniques ne s'étaient pas tourné les pouces. Sheridan leur avait fait parvenir les relevés cadastraux du terrain ainsi que les plans de tous les réseaux qui le desservaient, notamment pour les accès aux égouts. Logan et Dix avaient piraté le système satellite et obtenu une photographie détaillée de la propriété de Lakeview au mètre près. Ils avaient reçu de Lydecker la liste des soldats de l'unité Alpha. Max et Alec, aidés de Mole, avaient investi la salle de réunion pour préparer la partie stratégie.

Max avait laissé Alec répartir les transgéniques au sein des équipes déjà créées par Lydecker. Il les connaissait bien mieux qu'elle pour avoir été entraîné avec eux à Manticore. Il plaça à la tête de chaque équipe les X5 et les X6 qu'ils savaient les plus aptes à imposer leurs ordres aux soldats de l'unité Alpha et capables de gérer les éventuels débordements. Ils étaient tout trois tombés d'accord sur le fait que quinze minutes seraient insuffisantes pour venir à bout des Familiers. Il faudrait donc attaquer le complexe suffisamment tôt pour attirer les Familiers à eux avant le début de l'éclipse, mais pas trop tôt pour éviter que l'assaut ne dissème les rangs des transgéniques avant qu'ils ne puissent agir efficacement. Max et Alec ne se faisaient pas de souci pour leurs amis, ils les savaient capables de gérer la situation. C'était des soldats conditionnés depuis leur naissance à obtenir un maximum de résultats tout en prenant un minimum de risques. La grande inconnue, c'était les soldats de Sandeman.

Leur plan d'attaque était en place, il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire une dernière chose avant le grand soir.

* * *

Eclipse moins 3 jours

Alec et Max sortirent des égouts au sud de Seattle et récupérèrent la moto d'Alec, dissimulée depuis des lustres dans un vieux garage. Max pensa avec nostalgie à sa Ninja, sagement rangée chez Joshua, et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour s'offrir une petite course à pleine vitesse sur son bébé…

_Et au lieu de ça, il va falloir que je monte derrière Alec._

Elle remonta nerveusement la fermeture éclair de son blouson de cuir, frissonnante. Le temps était à nouveau à l'orage.

_Fichue ville ! Le jour où il fera beau, le ciel nous tombera sur la tête !_

Alec la regarda et lui sourit, malicieux.

- Tu veux que je te réchauffe, Maxie ?  
- Si tu veux finir la journée en un seul morceau, je te suggère de ne même plus y penser, répondit sèchement la X5.

Il leva les mains, paume tournée vers elle, l'innocence incarnée.

- Hey ! Tu es dure ! dit-il, faussement blessé. De toute façon, je te signale que c'est toi qui es à l'arrière. Alors si tu veux que je reste sage, ne me colle pas de trop près.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et lui flanqua un coup de coude dans l'estomac, furieuse. Alec grimaça.

- Je te remercie, Max. Je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen pour dissuader quelqu'un de t'approcher.  
- On y va, il doit nous attendre, dit Max en guise de réponse.

Elle le regarda mettre ses lunettes noires et enfourcher sa moto.

_La rock-star est de retour…_

Elle dut admettre à regret qu'il avait de l'allure.

_Sois honnête avec toi-même, ma fille, il est à tomber…_

- Alors, tu viens ? demanda Alec, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle monta derrière lui sans un mot et il lança sa moto sur la route.

Ils parcoururent une centaines de kilomètres avant d'arriver en vue de leur objectif – la base militaire de Mount Rainier. Max avait senti le corps d'Alec se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils dévoraient les kilomètres. Elle savait que, comme la majorité des transgéniques de TC, même s'il savait que c'était un mal nécessaire, travailler en collaboration avec Lydecker lui restait en travers de la gorge. Soucieux de dédramatiser la situation dans son intérêt – il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, les transgéniques ne lui feraient pas de cadeau, Max comprise – le colonel avait invité les deux X5 à venir sur la base où était stationnée l'unité Alpha. Il leur avait donné carte blanche pour expliquer le déroulement des opérations à ses hommes. Mais pour Alec, retourner sur une base militaire avec Lydecker dans les parages, c'était comme retourner à Manticore.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du complexe de l'armée et deux gardes leur barrèrent la route.

- Halte ! Ceci est une zone interdite, faites demi-tour !  
- Nous sommes attendus par le colonel Lydecker, dit sèchement Max.  
- Veuillez vous identifier.  
- Pas la peine, je vous dis qu'il nous attend. Et si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais de nous laisser passer, ce cher Deck n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre.

L'un des soldats rentra dans sa guérite et décrocha son téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit signe à son collègue de les laisser passer.

- Le colonel Lydecker vous attend au Mess des officiers, dit-il en leur tendant des laisser-passer. Premier bâtiment à gauche après le terrain d'exercice.

* * *

Lydecker avait réuni les gradés de l'unité Alpha au Mess. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé la semaine précédente que c'était les transgéniques qui allaient mener la bataille, cela avait provoqué bon nombre de protestations. Savoir que deux de ces 'monstres' allaient venir leur expliquer comment faire leur travail – car c'est comme ça que beaucoup le prenaient – ça avait du mal à passer. Pour bon nombre d'entre eux, les transgéniques et les Familiers étaient à ranger dans le même sac. Que leur Gouvernement s'allie avec les uns pour combattre les autres les laissait perplexes.

Quand les deux X5 pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent accueillis par un silence ouvertement hostile. Ils avaient convenu que c'était Alec qui parlerait. Expliquer à des soldats qu'elle devinait expérimentés comment se battre mettait Max très mal à l'aise.

_Pourquoi tant de scrupules ? La plupart d'entre eux te tueraient sans aucune hésitation s'ils en avaient l'occasion…_

Toujours est-il qu'il valait mieux que ce soit Alec qui parle. Quitte à jouer les donneurs de leçons, autant que le 'professeur' soit un homme. Ça passerait peut-être plus facilement… Lydecker les présenta à ses hommes comme le commandement des troupes transgéniques, puis donna la parole à Alec. Le X5 hésita une fraction de seconde avant de commencer, hésitation que seule Max perçut. Elle le comprenait. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que tout se jouerait ici, à lui de se montrer suffisamment convainquant pour les persuader de jouer selon leurs règles.

_C'est pas gagné…_

Alec soupira intérieurement et se mit à exposer le déroulement de l'attaque dans un silence religieux, puis répondit aux questions que lui posèrent certains soldats. Après le briefing, Lydecker les conduisit jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement pour leur montrer l'efficacité de ses hommes avant de les quitter pour régler un problème de logistique. Les deux transgéniques avaient pu constater que le militaire ne les avait pas sous-estimés, ces hommes étaient réellement efficaces.

- Tu penses que je les ai convaincu ? demanda soudain Alec à Max, soucieux.  
- Ça a été nettement plus difficile que pour ces jolies blondes que tu embobines si facilement d'habitude, dit Max, sarcastique. Mais oui, je pense que oui. En tout cas pour la majorité d'entre eux. Il le faudra bien de toute façon.

Ils reportèrent à nouveau leur attention sur le champ d'entraînement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. L'un des officiers présents au Mess les rejoignit et, après avoir contemplé un instant avec eux les manœuvres, prit la parole.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr que tout ça va marcher ? Je tiens beaucoup à mes hommes, je n'aimerais pas les avoir sacrifiés pour rien.  
- Pas plus que nous ne voulons sacrifier les nôtres, lieutenant, fit sèchement remarquer Max. Mais c'est une guerre, vous savez aussi bien que nous que le résultat n'est jamais garanti.

L'officier regarda les deux transgéniques un long moment, comme fasciné. Si jeunes et si beaux. Si sérieux aussi, un rien défaitistes. Comme s'ils savaient par avance qu'ils ne se sortiraient pas de tout ça indemne. Le lieutenant savait qu'ils avaient négocié leur liberté en échange de leur aide. Ils jouaient gros. Dans trois jours, ils seraient libres. Ou morts. Il repensa au visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il leur expliquait le plan de bataille, si froid, si impassible, si… détaché. Il savait que ça en avait impressionné plus d'un, même si ses hommes se seraient tranchés un bras plutôt que de l'admettre. Il secoua la tête. Quel gâchis. Ils devaient avoir à peine de vingt ans.

- Bonne chance, lâcha-t-il en s'éloignant.

Les deux X5 se regardèrent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Max.

Alec haussa les épaules.

- Probablement un fervent défenseur de la cause transgénique, répondit-il pour la forme, sarcastique. Ou l'un des rares soldats présent ici à être conscient que cette opération est un véritable suicide organisé.  
- On s'en tirera, dit Max. On n'a pas le choix de toute façon.

Alec se tourna vers elle.

- Tu sais, ça me rassurerait vraiment que tu me dises ce qu'il y avait dans ton rêve, parce que tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper avec tes sous-entendus.

Max le regarda longuement.

- Allez, on rentre, finit-elle par lâcher.

Alec soupira. Au moins il avait essayé. Et la pluie se remit à tomber.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ancien centre hospitalier de Lakeview, nuit de l'éclipse

L'attaque avait été prévue pour 23h50. Ils avaient décidé de déclencher les hostilités cinq minutes avant l'éclipse, estimant que ce laps de temps était suffisant pour faire réagir tous les Familiers. Si tout se passait comme prévu, ils se battraient tous. Mais pour le moment, l'armée composée des transgéniques et des soldats de l'unité Alpha s'était dissimulée dans les collines surplombant le complexe et attendait le feu vert du commandement pour partir à l'assaut.

Max et Alec étaient à l'avant-poste, dissimulés derrière les ruines de ce qui avait du être le mur d'enceinte de l'hôpital. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur ce que les informateurs de Sandeman avaient appelé la Célébration. Fascinés, ils observaient depuis de longues minutes les Familiers, qui semblaient suivre un rituel précis. La cérémonie s'organisait autour d'une statue immense qui dominait l'Assemblée et surplombait une sorte d'autel. Tout autour, sur une centaine de mètres, les adorateurs du serpent, vêtus de leurs habituelles toges rouges, avaient allumé d'immenses feux de joie autour desquels ils déambulaient en une longue chaîne, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Les flammes éclairaient leurs visages marqués de symboles d'une lueur menaçante. Ils chantaient une sorte de mélopée qui sembla familière à Max. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait déjà entendu un chant approchant à Willoughby l'année dernière. Mais cette fois, elle en comprenait les paroles.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent bien raconter, dit Alec en frissonnant. Ils me flanquent la chair de poule.  
- "Nous sommes l'élite, les descendants d'Hélénos par le sang, êtres supérieurs grâce au serpent, notre frère, blablabla, blablabla…". Tu veux que je continue ? traduisit Max.  
- Tu comprends ce qu'ils disent ?  
- C'est la même langue que celle de la Prophétie, alors c'est plutôt facile. C'est drôle, même connaissant ce cher White, j'espérais quelque chose de plus original que "Nous sommes les meilleurs, nous sommes les méchants, nous allons tous vous tuer…" Coté imagination, c'est pas ça…  
- Espérons qu'ils soient aussi prévisibles au combat que quand ils chantent, ça nous facilitera les choses.

Alec regardait la procession, soucieux. Ils devaient être des milliers. En fait, cela correspondait à peu près à l'estimation qu'avait fait Sandeman il y a quelques semaines – 3000 à 3500 personnes – mais la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux donnait à la situation un coté surréaliste. Les Familiers faisaient réellement peur. Alec espéra que ses hommes ne se laisseraient pas impressionner. Ils étaient déjà inférieurs en nombre, alors s'ils se mettaient à paniquer, ils étaient cuits.

Il regarda sa montre. 23h40. Dans cinq minutes, ils commenceraient à semer la pagaille dans leur petite chorale. A 23h50, la lune leur filerait un coup de main. Et si tout se passait comme prévu, quinze minutes plus tard, tout serait terminé. Dix, qui s'occupait avec Logan de la couverture du terrain depuis TC, lui signala dans son oreillette que les alentours étaient dégagés et qu'il était temps pour lui de rejoindre son unité. Max le regarda se lever, prêt à prendre sa place à la tête de son équipe. Il sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose avant de se raviser.

_Vas-y, crétin, tu ne la reverras peut-être pas, tu veux vraiment laisser passer ta chance ?  
__Non._

Elle le vit hésiter une fraction de seconde et il l'embrassa. Elle le laissa d'abord faire, trop surprise pour réagir, avant de nouer les bras autour de son cou et de répondre à son baiser. D'abord tendre, Alec se fit bientôt désespéré, comme s'il avait peur que ce soit la dernière fois. Il mit fin à leur étreinte avec difficulté. Il la regarda sans rien dire un long moment.

- Fais attention à toi, finit-il par lâcher.

Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les bois, lui laissant sur les lèvres comme un goût d'inachevé.

* * *

White regardait la Célébration avec enthousiasme, mais il ne pouvait se départir de cette angoisse qui ne le lâchait pas depuis le matin. Il n'avait pu intervenir à Terminal City et 452 était toujours dans la nature. Il espérait qu'elle ne viendrait pas jouer les trouble-fêtes, mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Cette chienne ne lâcherait pas si facilement son os. Et il y avait la Prophétie…

Ils s'étaient préparés à une attaque et savaient qu'ils remporteraient la victoire. D'après leurs estimations, les transgéniques de TC n'étaient pas plus d'un millier, alors que ses frères étaient plus de 3000 ce soir. Ce serait un massacre. Et White s'occuperait personnellement de 452. Claquant dans la nuit comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la voix qu'il avait tant espéré ne pas entendre ce soir s'éleva, ironique. La procession s'arrêta net.

- Et bien, dites donc ! Vous avez une drôle de façon de célébrer Halloween… Personne ne vous a dit que c'était pas la bonne date ?

White grinça des dents. 452. Il surprit le regard meurtrier que lui lancèrent Frère Antorus et les autres membres du Conclave et se raidit. Non, il ne la laisserait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Il se tourna vers la transgénique, postée au pied de la colline à une cinquantaine de mètres d'eux, et qui les observait, les poings sur les hanches, moqueuse. Seule. White sourit. Il n'était pas stupide au point de la sous-estimer, elle devait bien avoir quelques as dans sa manche. 494 par exemple.

- C'est une belle nuit pour mourir, 452, dit-il. Si tu disais à tous tes petits copains de se montrer ? Histoire que tu ne te sentes pas trop seule quand je te trancherais la gorge.

Max frissonna violemment, une terreur sourde lui serrant l'estomac alors que son rêve lui revenait en mémoire. Comme un pressentiment. Elle se reprit en une fraction de seconde. Ses angoisses, c'était à elle de les gérer, pas question de laisser White la déstabiliser.

- Tu as raison, Ames, approuva-t-elle, sarcastique. Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse vous amuser sans nous.

Elle eut un signe invisible et l'obscurité sembla soudain s'animer. Sous les yeux éberlués de White, des centaines et des centaines de silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre.

_Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas être aussi nombreux !_

Il remarqua alors que beaucoup des soldats avaient plus de vingt ans, ce ne pouvait être des transgéniques. Il comprit alors.

_Sandeman…_

Il serra les dents. Peu importe. C'était de simples humains, ils se feraient massacrer comme du bétail.

- L'éclipse commencera dans exactement quatre minutes, Frère White, dit le Frère Antorus derrière lui.

Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il se tourna vers l'Ancien, perplexe, et c'est alors qu'il vit la lueur dans les yeux des disciples qui l'entouraient. Ils avaient peur. Ames réalisa soudain qu'on ne lui avait visiblement pas tout dit. Et c'était mauvais. Très mauvais.

* * *

Les deux camps se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant de longues minutes, chacun semblant attendre que l'autre réagisse. Et puis, soudain, Alec donna le signal de l'attaque. La première vague de l'armée – transgéniques et soldats Alpha mêlés – descendit la colline alors que la seconde vague se mettait en position sur la crête, prête à suivre le combat à couvert et à assurer les arrières de leurs compagnons d'arme. Un instant surpris par le nombre, les Familiers semblèrent se réveiller et se jetèrent dans enfin dans la bataille.

Alec contemplait le combat de la crête, impatient de se jeter dans la mêlée, rageant de voir ses camarades reculer autant qu'ils gagnaient du terrain. Les combattants étaient de force égale et les corps tombant au sol appartenaient autant à un camp qu'à l'autre. Mais la lune achevait de se voiler. Le X5 comptait les secondes, observant l'astre qui décroissait… et qui finit par disparaître.

_Ça y est !_

Il y eut une sorte de flottement dans les rangs des Familiers qui sentirent le vent tourner au moment même où ils sentirent s'évanouir leurs forces.

- A mon commandement ! cria Alec. On frappe vite et fort, nous n'avons que quinze minutes. Et on ne fait pas de prisonniers. Allez !

La deuxième vague dévala à son tour la pente et se jeta dans la bataille, seuls les soldats en position de snipers restant sur la crête.

* * *

White regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, fou de colère.

_Maudite sois-tu, 452 ! Mais je te jure que, si je dois crever aujourd'hui, je ferais en sorte que tu crèves avec moi !_

Il repéra la X5 au milieu de la foule et sourit d'un air mauvais.

* * *

Max se battait avec une efficacité redoutable. Elle n'avait jamais prôné la violence et le meurtre à grande échelle, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les Familiers ne faisaient que recevoir ce qu'ils méritaient. De fait, elle distribuait ses coups sans aucun remord. Elle ne vit pas White lui tomber dessus et décolla de quelques mètres sous l'effet du coup de pied tournant qu'il lui décocha. Elle s'écrasa au sol, le souffle coupé.

- Alors, 452, si toi et moi, on réglait nos comptes ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Elle se laissa envahir par cette rage qui couvait en elle depuis des mois et attaqua avec une violence inouïe. White, à l'instar des autres Familiers, se battait avec acharnement. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de force, mais leur orgueil, leur refus de pareille déchéance – être battus par ces monstres leur était insupportable – les poussaient à redoubler d'efforts.

Tout en combattant White, la X5 analysait la situation avec inquiétude. Les transgéniques gagnaient du terrain, sûrement et méthodiquement, mais pas assez vite. Le temps jouait contre eux, la lune commençait déjà à réapparaître. Comme ils l'avaient craint, quinze minutes, c'était trop peu.

_Je vous en prie, faites que nous n'ayons pas fait tout ça pour rien…_

Brusquement, elle crut être de nouveau dans son rêve. Regardant entre deux ripostes vers l'autel, elle remarqua le coffre posé au pied. La seule phrase de la Prophétie qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à déchiffrer résonna dans sa tête et elle comprit enfin. Détruire l'essence d'Hélénos. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se débarrasser de White. Elle entendit soudain derrière elle l'aboiement-cri de guerre de Joshua et sourit.

Elle savait ce qui ferait le plus au monde plaisir à l'homme-chien.

* * *

Alec tourbillonnait entre les Familiers, rapide, efficace, essayant de venir en aide aux soldats Alpha qui avaient un peu plus de mal que les transgéniques à résister aux assauts des Familiers. Les rangs des adorateurs du serpent commençaient à se clairsemer de manière flagrante, mais ils étaient encore nombreux. Il en arriva à la même conclusion que Max. Le temps allait leur manquer.

Il regarda du coté de son amie, qu'il avait repéré il y a quelques minutes, combattant White, et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été remplacée par Joshua et, de l'avis d'Alec, ce cher Ames allait avoir des difficultés à apprécier le changement. Le transhumain semblait avoir du mal à différencier le Familier d'un putching-ball. Les coups tombaient si vite que White ne tenait plus debout que par miracle. Alec sourit, avant de se rembrunir à nouveau.

_Mais où est Max ?_

C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait sur l'estrade supportant l'autel. La X5 flottait à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, un Familier s'approchant d'elle avec un couteau à la main.

_NON !_

* * *

Après avoir passé le relais, Max s'était rapidement dirigée vers l'estrade, zigzaguant entre les combattants. Le coffre. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le coffre. Détruire les rouleaux, c'était ça, la clef. Elle s'agenouilla devant la boite et tendait la main vers le couvercle quand elle se sentit décoller du sol.

_Qu'est ce que… ?_

Elle vit alors le Familier se diriger vers elle, le Carife à la main. Elle sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Elle savait comment tout allait se terminer si elle le laissait s'approcher. Elle l'avait vu dans son rêve. Mais elle était paralysée, flottant dans les airs, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

_Non, c'est impossible ! La lune n'est pas encore revenue, comment peut-il… ?_

- Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi la lune n'a aucun pouvoir sur ce don ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Les forces psychiques ont toujours été très fortes dans ma famille, mon père avait ce pouvoir, mon fils l'a aussi. Mais ce don n'a rien à voir avec l'Initiation.

Max repensa au petit garçon avec qui elle s'était battue à Willoughby. Son fils, hein ?

_Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous tarés avec de pareils gènes…_

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle lentement, le sourire aux lèvres, son visage déformé par les symboles. Elle sentit la panique la gagner.

_Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant, pas comme ça !_

Le Familier leva son couteau.

- Je suis Frère Antorus l'Ancien, Cassandre, et tu vas mourir de ma main.

Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à sentir la brûlure du couteau. Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perplexe et soulagée, et vit le prêtre qui titubait sur l'estrade. Elle remarqua la hampe d'un couteau de l'armée qui pointait entre ses côtes. Qui… ? Elle se tourna vers les combattants et sourit. Alec. Il avait vu la scène de loin et était intervenu à distance.

_Je ne savais pas qu'il lançait les couteaux…_

Elle se reprit. Elle n'en avait pas finit avec l'Ancien. Comme pour lui donner raison, l'homme retira le couteau enfoncé dans sa chair avec un rugissement et se jeta sur elle, féroce. Il était d'une technique et d'une rapidité stupéfiante. Max paraît les coups avec peine et les lui rendait avec difficulté. Elle sentit soudain une douleur incroyable irradier en elle. Elle recula de quelques mètres et tomba à genoux, aussi faible qu'un nouveau né. Elle regarda son ventre, incrédule. Il l'avait poignardé et elle n'avait même pas vu comment. Elle s'écroula au sol.

Et soudain elle la vit, flottant au dessus de l'autel. Cassandre. La prophétesse eut un sourire triste. Elle entendit sa voix dans sa tête.

_Je t'en prie, il faut que tu tiennes… Bats-toi !  
__Je ne peux plus.  
__Alors se sont eux qui ont gagné…_

Max ferma les yeux. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle eut soudain un sursaut. Alec. Elle repensa à son rêve, à ses amis moribonds, au cadavre d'Alec…

_Non._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda désespérément autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Et elle la vit. Pendant son combat avec le prêtre, ils avaient fait tomber à terre une des torches qui éclairait l'estrade. Elle sourit. Tendit la main. Elle y était presque. Elle vit le Familier au dessus d'elle, souriant de triomphe, qui approchait le Carife de sa gorge.

- Tu es morte, Cassandre…

Le bras de Max se détendit et elle projeta la torche contre lui. Sa toge rouge de cérémonie s'enflamma comme un fêtu de paille. Elle le regarda brûler, tournoyant comme un derviche sous l'effet des flammes, sous le regard des Familiers qui étaient encore en vie. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la panique les gagner. Elle était à mille lieux de tout ça. Il lui restait encore une toute dernière chose à faire. Elle récupéra la torche et se traîna jusqu'à l'autel, serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur qui devenait insupportable, chaque geste lui demandant un effort surhumain. Elle souleva le couvercle du coffre et observa les sept rouleaux, posés sur un carré de velours rouge.

_Tout ça pour ça…_

Elle plongea la torche au milieu des papiers, renvoyant Hélénos aux cendres, avant de s'écrouler définitivement.

* * *

Alec regardait le reste des Familiers s'enfuir en courant, comme saisis de folie, au moment où la lune réapparaissait. Il ne resta bientôt sur le champ de bataille que les survivants de leur armée et il constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que ce qu'ils avaient craint. Il entendit un craquement et se retourna. Joshua venait de briser le cou de White.

Il chercha Max du regard, il voulait la voir se réjouir avec eux. Il savait que c'était parce qu'elle avait vaincu le prêtre que leur victoire était devenu une réalité. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la transgénique au moment où elle s'écroulait.

_Non !_

Il courut jusqu'à l'estrade et s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Alec ? articula-t-elle avec difficulté.  
- Chut, ne parle pas, on va venir te soigner, dit-il avec douceur.

Il remarqua la blessure qu'elle avait au ventre et son cœur se serra d'inquiétude. Elle porta la main à sa joue et sourit. Un fabuleux sourire qui le chamboula à l'intérieur.

- On a gagné ?  
- Oui. Grâce à toi.  
- Non. C'est grâce à elle.  
- Qui ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.  
- Regarde…

Elle lui fit signe de regarder vers l'autel et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Max. Ou quelqu'un qui aurait pu être son clone. Elle flottait au dessus du coffre, sa toge d'un blanc immaculé brillant à la lumière de la lune, souriante. Il entendit sa voix dans sa tête avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

_Merci à vous…_

- Qui était-ce ? dit-il, fasciné.  
- Cassandre…, expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire, puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- J'ai tellement mal.  
- Ça va aller, promit-il. Je te jure que ça va aller.

Elle sombra dans le néant.

**TBC…**


	7. Epilogue

Voilà la dernière partie, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Aussi, j'ai changé le rating de l'histoire, juste au cas où...

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Infirmerie de TC

Elle ouvrit les yeux. L'image était floue, comme si elle avait dormi trop longtemps. Elle regarda autour d'elle, engourdie, et repéra Alec. Debout face à la fenêtre, il regardait la pluie tomber sur TC d'un air morose.

- Hey, murmura-t-elle.

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un bloc.

- Max ? Tu es réveillée, réalisa-t-il soudain.

Elle le regarda passer dans la pièce à coté pour appeler un médecin. Elle vit arriver un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et interrogea Alec du regard.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. C'est un médecin de l'armée, il est venu nous aider à soigner les blessés après la bataille. Il est revenu aujourd'hui pour un contrôle de routine, tu as de la chance.  
- Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin de retour parmi nous, mademoiselle. Votre ami commençait à désespérer, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction d'Alec.  
- Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.  
- Oui, il est venu chaque jour vous rendre visite depuis qu'on vous a ramené ici. Vous étiez sacrément amochée. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance.

Elle fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Depuis qu'on m'a amenée ici ? Je suis à l'infirmerie depuis combien de temps ?

Alec consulta le médecin du regard avant de parler. Celui-ci acquiesça.

- Tu es dans le coma depuis quatre mois, Max, lui apprit le X5.

* * *

Elle avait eu du mal à digérer la nouvelle au début. Elle avait l'impression que le monde avait continué de tourner alors qu'elle était restée sur la touche. Et Alec lui avait appris que les choses avaient beaucoup changées en quelques mois.

Le Président avait tenu ses promesses et, en remerciement, avait accordé aux transgéniques la liberté ainsi que la libre disposition officielle de TC. Il y avait cependant mis la condition qu'avant de sortir, ils essaient de se faire accepter par la population. Alec et Mole avaient repris l'idée de guerre médiatique et avaient monté les vidéos de Manticore en petits films de quelques quinzaines de minutes que Logan diffusait sur le réseau du Veilleur. Au fil du temps, certains habitants de Seattle, révoltés par ces images pas toujours roses – et c'était un euphémisme – avaient pétitionné auprès du maire pour que celui-ci autorise l'ouverture des barrières.

Les transgéniques de TC savaient que ce n'était pas gagné pour autant. Même si c'était un avis partagé aujourd'hui par la majorité des habitants, d'autres menaient encore une résistance acharnée contre ceux qu'ils appelaient toujours les 'monstres'. Et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, Alec savait que l'intégration des transhumains leur poserait beaucoup plus de problèmes que celle des séries X. Mais c'était un début.

Le maire avait donné aux transgéniques un siège au Conseil municipal et Alec avait été élu représentant officiel par les habitants de TC à l'unanimité. Le Gouvernement avait organisé un système de ravitaillement régulier et leur avait même fourni de l'équipement pour rendre le lieu plus habitable. La zone contaminée commençait à ressembler réellement à un quartier où il faisait bon vivre. La Garde Nationale était toujours là, mais ce n'était plus qu'une présence de principe. Il devenait de plus en plus courant de voir les gardes et les séries X discuter, parfois même jouer aux cartes. Bref, les choses se passaient à merveille.

Max avait l'impression d'avoir dormi et de s'être réveillée dans la quatrième dimension. Si on lui avait dit il y a encore quelques mois que les choses tourneraient de cette façon, elle aurait probablement beaucoup ri. Et comme elle n'avait pas assisté aux changements en direct, elle avait du mal à réaliser que le temps de l'état de siège était fini. Mais à part ça, elle était comme un coq en pâte. Joshua avait fondu en larmes la première fois qu'il était venu lui rendre visite, ravi de voir que sa petite sœur était de retour parmi eux, et avait manqué l'étouffer en la serrant dans ses bras. Mole, Dix, Luke et Vic lui rendaient des visites à tour de rôle. Elle s'était même liée d'amitié avec Jessie qui avait rapidement changé d'avis sur la X5, réalisant à quel point elle était estimée des autres transgéniques. Et il y avait Alec.

Alec qui lui rendait visite dès qu'il le pouvait, Alec avait qui elle discutait des heures de tout et de rien, Alec qui la faisait rire aux éclats en lui racontant les petites choses qui faisaient le quotidien de TC et ses démêlés avec le Conseil municipal. Alec, tout simplement. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce baiser, celui qu'ils avaient échangé avant la bataille, comme un accord tacite entre eux, une volonté d'attendre que Max soit complètement rétablie. Il y avait des regards, des gestes, mais rien d'explicite. Ils avaient tout le temps.

Et puis, vint le jour où le médecin déclara Max complètement guérie et l'autorisa à rentrer chez elle. Elle quitta son lit d'un bond, ravie. Elle commençait à devenir folle ici, à tourner en rond entre quatre murs. Ces trois semaines de convalescence avaient été une torture. Alec arriva dans la pièce au moment où elle finissait d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il fronça les sourcils.

- On peut savoir où tu vas ? demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai le feu vert du grand homme médecine pour rentrer chez moi, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me dépêche de filer avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Tu m'accompagnes ? Je voudrais voir les changements qui ont été fait ici. Depuis le temps que tout le monde m'en parle…  
- Après toi, dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte.

Il l'emmena dans tous les lieux principaux de TC et elle resta sidérée de voir le travail accompli. L'air sentait la peinture fraîche et beaucoup de bâtiments avaient été retapés. Elle avait compris qu'ils avaient rénové l'ensemble, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel résultat. Elle croisa bon nombre de transgéniques qui la saluèrent avec enthousiasme, ravis de la voir de retour parmi eux. En retournant vers son appartement, elle pensait qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir aussi bien. Le Culte des Familiers n'existait plus et ils pouvaient enfin mener une vie à peu près normale. C'était à peine croyable.

Arrivés devant sa porte, le silence se fit entre eux. Elle se tourna vers lui et le vit hésiter.

- Max, je…

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et sourit.

- Chuuut…, murmura-t-elle. Je le sais déjà. Je suis un peu voyante, tu te rappelles ?

Elle le vit s'assombrir et sut à quoi il pensait. Il avait failli la perdre. Tout comme elle avait failli le perdre lui. Leurs petites disputes leur semblaient bien loin tout à coup. Ils n'avaient plus envie de jouer. Elle lui prit la main et le fit entrer dans son appartement.

- Viens…

A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée qu'il la ramena contre lui et l'embrassa. Ils échangèrent un baiser violent, fiévreux, un baiser dans lequel ils partagèrent leurs peurs, leurs frustrations. Une promesse aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent sans s'en rendre compte dans la chambre de Max, leurs vêtements éparpillés en chemin, et tombèrent sur le lit, enlacés, leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, comme emboîtés. Alec s'arracha à leur étreinte et la regarda avec intensité.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Parce qu'après ce sera trop tard, la prévint-il avec douceur. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir.  
- Tu peux me garder aussi longtemps que tu veux, répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il reprit sa bouche et ils oublièrent tout le reste. Ils échangèrent des baisers et des caresses de plus en plus précises, de plus en plus affolantes. Ecrasée sous lui, Max ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais ressenti pareilles sensations. Elle avait l'impression de tomber sans fin et la chute était délicieuse. Alec jouait avec son corps en virtuose, effleurant ses seins, embrassant ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre… Il descendit plus bas et la tension devint insupportable. Elle voulait qu'il vienne enfin et que tout se termine. Ou que tout commence, elle ne savait plus. Il s'allongea sur elle, nouant leurs mains au-dessus de sa tête, et posa son front sur le sien.

- Regarde-moi…

Elle plongea dans son regard et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qu'il ressentait, ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Tout comme il devait lire dans les siens. Ils restèrent immobile un moment, comme perdus l'un dans l'autre, suspendus hors du temps, puis il la fit sienne. Quand il bougea enfin, le monde explosa autour d'eux.

* * *

Seattle, Noël 2021

Max s'était postée sur le toit dès le lever du jour pour dominer les alentours de Terminal City. Elle observait l'effervescence qui régnait des deux cotés des barrières. Même les transgéniques, pourtant rompus à l'impassibilité en toute occasion, avaient du mal à contenir leur agitation. Elle entendit Alec ouvrir la porte du toit et marcher jusqu'à elle. Il glissa les bras autour de sa taille et se pencha vers son cou.

- Nerveuse ? demanda-t-il en la sentant frissonner.  
- Pas vraiment.

Elle s'appuya contre lui et soupira.

- C'est juste que ça dure depuis tellement longtemps… Et maintenant ?  
- Maintenant ? Regarde…

Il lui montra l'entrée de Terminal City.

Un contingent de soldats sauta du camion qui venait de s'arrêter devant les grilles. Leur ligne de démarcation à eux. D'un coté les humains, de l'autre… Quoi au juste ? Elle ne savait plus trop, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle observa froidement les soldats écarter la foule, progresser vers l'entrée de leur monde et remarqua les gens dehors, les curieux observant la fin du siège, anxieux. Elle vit le Général Lydecker s'arrêter devant le portail, une pince coupante à la main. Le cadenas qui condamnait les grilles tomba à terre.

Elle se sentait à la fois incroyablement crispée et incroyablement détachée. Comme si cette histoire était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme si son esprit n'arrivait pas à assimiler, pire encore, à accepter ce que ses yeux voyaient. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Et maintenant ?  
- Moi, je ne vois pas le futur, murmura-t-il, malicieux. Mais j'ai une idée assez précise de ce qu'il pourrait être.

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée. Il eut un sourire plein de promesses.

- Viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers, traversant la cour jusqu'aux grilles à présent grandes ouvertes. Tous les transgéniques les attendaient, comme si seule leur présence pouvait donner un caractère réel à cette scène qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu imaginer deux ans plus tôt. A l'époque, ils étaient tous des soldats de Manticore. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient citoyens américains à part entière, au même titre que n'importe qui.

Le regard de Max se posa de l'autre coté de la barrière et elle les vit. Original Cindy, Sketchy, Kendra, Asha, Logan… Même Normal avait fait le déplacement. Ils attendaient tous. Alec lui sourit.

- Prête ?

Elle eut une infime hésitation et acquiesça.

- Alors on y va.

**FIN**


End file.
